PSICÓPATA
by Selegna Ailaht
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que se conocieron y dos desde que rompieron. Ahora, el equipo viaja a Inglaterra para la Conferencia Internacional de SPR y en medio de una relación tormentosa Naru enfrenta a su némesis, mientras que Mai descubre un terrible secreto.
1. 1 Bruno

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ghost Hun pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

Nota: Este fic es para quienes sigan el manga, si solo has visto la serie te recomiendo que lo leas o habrá grandes spoilers.

BRUNO

Ya son las 10:25 de la mañana, considerando el tráfico y la distancia, será imposible que lleguemos a tiempo para la cita. Si el Sr. Takigawa todavía nos recibe, ello nos acarreará un retraso de al menos treinta minutos, lo cual hará que debamos regresar en la hora más concurrida de Tokyo, lo que sumará media hora más de dilación… Una hora menos de trabajo es lo último que necesito en este momento, así que sin pensarlo más presiono el claxon.

̶ ¡Ya vamos! ̶ grita Yuna desde las escaleras, su madre viene detrás de ella. De haber sabido que ya estaban abajo, no las hubiera incomodado.

Como es mi costumbre, bajo del auto y abro la puerta trasera, la Sra. Konoe se sorprende y me ofrece una disculpa, no es normal para ella que un hombre sea cortés de esta manera.

̶ ¿Cómo le llaman en Inglaterra? ¿ _Gentle… gentleman?_

̶ Sí madre, así son en Europa ̶ le contesta Yuna desde el asiento del copiloto, entonces se dirige a mí ̶ Disculpa que nos tardamos, pero no encontraba mi sombrero.

"Tonta", pienso, pero no me atrevo a decirlo. Yuna no es la clase de chica que recibe bien esos comentarios.

Para cuando la Sra. Konoe termina de sujetar su cinturón, ya son las 10:35. Diez minutos más se transformarán en veinte, así que enciendo el carro y salgo a la avenida en cuanto veo un espacio entre los autos. Afortunadamente el tráfico es ligero y espero poder ahorrar al menos diez minutos durante el trayecto.

̶ ¿No quieres poner algo de música? ̶ me pregunta Yuna cuando ambos sabemos que es ella quien conectará su celular, así que me limito a encogerme de hombros, seguramente se tratará de alguna banda j-pop...

Negativo, es k-pop, _Tohoshinki_ para ser exacto, creí que ya había superado a ese grupo. _Balloons_ es el nombre de la canción y saber eso es un indicativo de que la he escuchado demasiado. Si abro la ventana el ruido del tráfico podrá distraerme un poco.

̶ ¡Ah olvidé decirte!... ¡Hey! ¡Cierra la ventana que quiero hablarte! ̶ me grita Yuna.

̶ Si bajas el volumen podré escucharte.

̶ Aun así, ciérrala.

Obedezco, pero solo después de haber reducido el volumen a diez decibeles.

̶ Hablé con la organizadora y dice que hay un hotel precioso a solo tres cuadras del templo. Deberíamos ir a verlo ¿no crees?

̶ Supongo.

̶ Pero dice que será difícil apartar la fecha, su mejor salón siempre está lleno.

No sé cuál es la intención de su comentario si de todas maneras ella querrá ir a verlo.

̶ Hm.

̶ Tengo el teléfono de la recepción, tal vez sea mejor marcarles antes de ir ¿verdad?

̶ …

Si realmente cree que es lo mejor entonces debería hacerlo y no preguntar.

̶ ¿Me estás escuchando?

̶ …

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el exterior, señal clara de que no me interesa seguir discutiendo sobre el tema en curso. Yuna lo entiende y se voltea para seguir la conversación con su madre; algo verdaderamente admirable en las mujeres japonesas de familias como la Konoe, es que saben reconocer cuando una persona no está de humor para hablar.

̶ Mamá, te va a encantar el templo, tiene más de cuatrocientos años y el altar está cubierto de oro.

̶ Sí Yuna, solo hay que ver si tendrá el espacio suficiente para los invitados.

̶ Yo creo que sí, es bastante grande, y si no, podemos reducir la lista.

̶ Pero Yuna…

Y así ellas continúan discutiendo sobre el mejor plan de acción en caso de que el sitio se vea rebasado en asistentes. Algo que personalmente me parece inútil hasta que no estemos allí. Seguramente el Sr. Takigawa deberá conocer el máximo de capacidad del templo y bastará con preguntarle. De hecho ni siquiera es necesario que nos encontremos ahí para conocer el dato, una llamada sería suficiente, y de esa manera ahorraríamos estas horas desperdiciadas.

Ya le había mencionado a Yuna que solo por teléfono podíamos saber los detalles y apartar la fecha, sin embargo, ella insistió en asistir personalmente para que su madre conociera el templo. Claro que, dado su interés, uno esperaría que ambas estuviesen listas a la hora pactada y no veinte minutos después, haciéndonos perder una hora de tiempo en consecuencia.

Una hora que me hace falta, ya que la siguiente semana será la Conferencia Internacional de SPR en Inglaterra, y aunque ya no existe la presión de nuestros ahora ex-patrocinadores, Martin ha insistido en presentar más de nuestros casos. Pero ello conlleva tiempo de selección de material, edición, presentación, redacción… es decir, tiempo valioso que no debe ser desperdiciado, y mucho menos en repetir visitas protocolarias a templos budistas.

El semáforo se ha puesto en rojo, y ello me obliga a frenar. Mientras espero la luz verde e ignoro el tema _Survivor_ en el estéreo, me percato de que una vena está palpitando en mi sien derecha, singo del comienzo de otra jaqueca. Entonces aprovecho la espera para retirar una tableta de paracetamol de la guantera y me obligo a tragarla con la garganta seca. Puedo notar la mirada inquisitoria de Yuna, pero no dice nada, ya hemos reñido bastante sobre el tema de la automedicación.

El semáforo cambia y seguimos nuestro camino. Más adelante se encuentra otro en verde, pero en un instante se convierte en amarillo. Estoy muy lejos y es imposible que pase a tiempo, pero aun así acelero. ¿Qué podría pasar? No me importa, solo es una luz, no una barrera física.

Entonces la Sra. Konoe lanza un grito ahogado y yo noto la camioneta roja que va cruzando por la otra avenida. No me preocupo, todavía estoy a tiempo de frenar, y lo hago incluso antes de la franja peatonal. Realmente nunca pretendí cruzar, o al menos eso me digo a mí mismo, habría sido algo muy estúpido.

Increíblemente estúpido.

Ignorando mis reproches mentales, manejo hasta el templo habiendo ahorrado doce minutos. El Sr. Takigawa ya nos espera debajo del portón principal, una costumbre peculiar que este hombre mayor siempre tiene con sus invitados. A un lado suyo se encuentra su futuro hijo adoptivo Hibiki Watanabe, quien administrará el templo en lugar de Housho cuando el Sr. Takigawa muera, ya que el antedicho hijo biológico estará demasiado ocupado con su carrera musical. Esta práctica es bastante corriente en Japón, pero cabe notar la extraordinaria similitud física entre padre e hijo adoptivo, quienes vestidos como hoy en sus túnicas negras podrían pasar perfectamente por familiares directos.

̶ Buenos días ̶ nos saludan los dos con una reverencia, la cual respondemos a puntualidad.

Si más demora, presento a mi futura suegra, hacemos las correspondientes cortesías y acto seguido somos guiados al interior del templo, el cual en su fachada es similar a cualquier otro en Japón, con grandes pilares y puertas de madera, cubiertos por techos triangulares de teja. Sin embargo sus interiores sobresalen por su opulencia; al fondo, la estatua de Buda y sus decoraciones reflejan la luz entrante del sol gracias a su recubrimiento de hojas de oro; y diversas decoraciones de madera y cristal que añaden un toque tornasol.

̶ ¿Qué te parece mamá? ̶ pregunta Yuna con una sonrisa.

̶ Es perfecto, a tu padre le encantará.

̶ Si lo sé, desde que vine por primera vez supe que si nos casábamos tendría que ser aquí.

̶ Es muy alto, ¿a qué altura está el techo?

̶ Quince metros señora ̶ le responde Watanabe.

̶ Vaya, eso es bastante… oye ¿cuántas personas caben en este lugar?

Van a comenzar a preguntar cada minio detalle y para eso no me necesitan, así que me tomo la libertad de apartarme un poco y admirar el resto de las instalaciones. Si he de perder el tiempo será mejor que lo haga apreciando la historia. Ya antes he estado aquí, con Takigawa, Matsuzaki (ahora también Takigawa), Yasuhara, John, Hara, Lin… y Mai… Eso fue hace tres años. En aquel entonces recibimos el recorrido completo, que además incluyó una ceremonia del té. Después de ella caminamos los jardines divididos en parejas… si no mal recuerdo hay un árbol de _sakura_ cerca de la poza grande.

Bajo el impulso de verlo de nuevo, escapo del gran salón y me dirijo hacia el jardín trasero, al llegar me encuentro con la poza y en el otro extremo veo el árbol. Recuerdo que fue ahí donde Mai cayó al agua y arruinó su kimono, la tonta estaba tratando de atrapar un pétalo. Aquella vez el cerezo estaba en su mejor momento y rebozaba de flores, así que era realmente estúpido que saltara tras ese pétalo específicamente… tal torpeza es típica de ella.

Como dije, esa vez las flores revestían las ramas en abundancia, pero siendo ahora Mayo, solo quedan unas pocas que con el viento caen al agua. Es algo singular, ver cómo consideramos bellas las cosas que mueren rápidamente.

̶ Es una maldición ̶ escuché detrás de mí.

El Sr. Takigawa me ha seguido. Con paso lento pero firme, camina hacia mí y señala hacia un monolito al centro de la poza.

̶ Eso es lo que observabas ¿no es así?... Desde aquí no se ve bien, así que muchos nos preguntan sobre qué dice la inscripción. Se trata de una maldición de hace trescientos años. La leyenda cuenta que este templo fue erigido sobre la propiedad de un samurái caído en desgracia, quien una mañana talló la maldición sobre la piedra y después se suicidó debajo de ese árbol de _sakura…_ La inscripción dice…

̶ "Juro por lo más sagrado que este templo arderá" ̶ le interrumpo.

̶ ¿Conoces la historia?

̶ Usted mismo nos la relató hace tres años.

̶ Ah es verdad… perdona esta memoria de anciano.

̶ No se preocupe… es una historia interesante, un guerrero que cae en desgracia y comete el _sepukku_ frente a un _sakura_.

̶ Sí, es verdad. Para los samurái, el hecho de que las flores cayeran antes de marchitarse simbolizaba la gloria de perecer en batalla, de morir en juventud antes de que el tiempo nos marchite…

̶ También creían que suicidarse frente a esos árboles era lo que provocaba que sus flores se tornaran rosas, gracias a la sangre.

̶ Eso también es verdad… Veo que te agradan los samurái.

̶ Entiendo su lógica… definitivamente es un buen lugar para morir.

̶ …

El sabio monje se ha quedado mudo.

̶ Tu novia te ha estado buscando, será mejor que regresemos.

̶ Sí.

Pero entonces siento vibrar al celular en mi bolsillo. Veo la pantalla y en ella encuentro el número de la oficina, así que me disculpo con el monje y me alejo unos pasos para tomar la llamada.

̶ Hola.

̶ Hola Naru.

Es Mai.

̶ ¿Qué pasa?

̶ Hirota está aquí, quiere saber si te espera o si tú llegarás por tu cuenta al reclusorio.

Reclusorio… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Olvidé por completo que había acordado acompañarlo! Reviso mi reloj, son las 11:30. La cita en la prisión es a la una, así que todavía podría acudir a tiempo si es que llego por mi cuenta. Yuna y su madre serán un problema, pero si les doy dinero podrán tomar un taxi.

̶ Yo llegaré solo, discúlpate por mí.

̶ Ya lo hice… oye también yo quería saber si haremos el caso Sasaki o Iida.

̶ Ya te había dicho que presentaremos el Sasaki.

̶ Sí, pero le dijiste a Yasuhara que haríamos el Iida.

̶ Le dije que presentaríamos el Sasaki.

̶ Pues no es lo que él dice… como sea, comenzaremos desde cero de nuevo.

̶ No es mi culpa que hayan confundido los casos… tonta.

̶ Idiota.

Me cuelga, ya es una pequeña costumbre entre nosotros despedirnos de esa manera…

Ahora debo pensar en cómo despedirme de mis acompañantes. Inevitablemente seré grosero, pero ya le he cancelado a Hirota antes y di mi palabra de que iría esta vez. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Realmente nunca he sido devoto a los calendarios, pero últimamente me da la impresión de que necesito uno… me he vuelto descuidado; no solo con Hirota, también he quedado mal con otros dos clientes… Tal vez deba tomar vitaminas otra vez… y píldoras para dormir.

̶ Naru, ¿dónde estabas? ̶ me pregunta Yuna en cuanto entro al salón ̶ Queremos saber tu opinión sobre los invitados.

̶ Lo que sea que decidan estará bien… escucha, tengo que irme, olvidé que debía ver a Hirota en la oficina.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué pasará con el hotel?

̶ Vayan ustedes a verlo, toma, aquí tienes para el taxi de regreso.

̶ Pero…

̶ Adiós.

Me voy sin despedirme de nadie más. El hacerlo me habría tomado al menos cinco minutos y ya voy bastante tarde. Yuna me perdonará por la grosería, siempre lo hace.

Ya en camino, busco una posible ruta que acorte el viaje mientras que pienso una y otra vez sobre lo que le dije a Yasuhara. La mente es inventiva, especialmente sobre los recuerdos, y aunque he sido bendecido con una memoria superior al promedio, debo aceptar que los nombres "Iida" y "Sasaki" se han vuelto indiscernibles en mi evocación de esa charla…

Pero lo que me preocupa en realidad es el hecho de que él y Mai hayan perdido toda la mañana por esa estúpida equivocación. Por cada uno serán al menos tres horas desperdiciadas, lo que suman seis… deberán trabajarlas esta noche si es que pretenden cumplir con la fecha límite.

Además tendrán que ayudarme con la calificación del material del caso Nakahara, en vista de que no regresaré a la oficina a la hora que tenía contemplada. ¿Por qué he postergado tanto esta visita a la prisión? Sabía que esta semana estaría atestada de trabajo y aun así no atendí la petición de Hirota antes…

Probablemente lo mejor será acudir, regresar a la oficina y seguir trabajando hasta que concluya al menos un caso. Eso me entretendrá hasta las cinco de la mañana a más tardar, y a las ocho será el desayuno con los familiares de Yuna, así que contaré con tres horas para tomar un baño y dormir… eso si logro hacerlo.

Definitivamente volveré a las pastillas. Es ridículo pero no tengo opción. Si no puedo dormir, no me puedo concentrar, si no me concentro no acabaré con las publicaciones, y sin las publicaciones Martin me culpará directamente por la pérdida de potenciales patrocinadores. Hace más de un año que perdimos al hijo del senador y sobra decir SPR tiene dificultades con los gastos… No pudo haber sucedido en peor momento; estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva investigación que revolucionaría el campo.

Pero como él me dijo una vez: "el desarrollo económico y de la ciencia son directamente proporcionales", uno no puede crecer sin el otro.

Pero yo eso ya lo tengo resuelto. El padre de Yuna será patán e ignorante, un hombre de negocios que no sabe hablar de otra cosa que no sea el mercado, sin embargo estará dispuesto a financiarnos una vez pasada la boda… Sé que es grotesco, maquiavélico incluso… jamás me había visto en la necesidad de hacer campaña para obtener recursos, y menos de una manera tan primitiva e indignante como con un matrimonio. Yuna sabe que es por eso y aun así me incita a hacerlo, insiste en que debo asistir a todas sus reuniones, comidas, desayunos… después de todo fue su idea casarnos para obtener el apoyo de su familia. ¿En qué momento creí que sería más fácil de esta manera? Debería abofetearme por haber aceptado, socializar me ha arrebatado más tiempo y energías de lo que puedo dar.

Comienzo a exasperarme a mí mismo. Afortunadamente ya solo quedan dos calles para tomar la salida al reclusorio. De todas maneras siento una eternidad pasar antes de que llegue al estacionamiento. La prisión es especialmente grande y me toma unos minutos encontrar la recepción, donde Hirota ya me está esperando mientras platica con otra persona.

̶ Creí que no vendrías ̶ me dice con desdén.

̶ Dije que lo haría.

̶ Te presento a mi compañero Yoshida Reiji.

̶ Mucho gusto.

̶ Mucho gusto.

El hombre es más bajo que nosotros pero con bastante sobrepeso y de cara redonda. A juzgar por su torpe reverencia no debe de tratarse de alguien muy brillante.

̶ ¿Ya has visitado una cárcel antes? ̶ me pregunta Hirota.

̶ Nunca.

̶ Ven, vamos a la ventanilla. Necesitarán tu identificación… Pero antes, ¿puedes firmar esto?

Me extiende un libro, lo reconozco, es la tesis que escribí para recibirme.

̶ Mai logró conseguirme una copia ̶ explica Hirota.

̶ Él lo pidió especialmente y quiere que lo firmes con una dedicatoria ̶ dice Yoshida.

̶ ¿Qué quiere que escriba?

̶ No me dijo. Supongo que con su nombre y tu firma será suficiente.

̶ De acuerdo.

Tomo el libro y comienzo a escribir en la segunda de cubierta. "Para Bruno Miller de Oliver Davis". Es una petición extraña, pero no podría esperar menos de un psicópata… Termino y lo regreso a Hirota.

̶ Gracias, vamos.

Pasamos por los controles y después a la recepción, donde nos son otorgadas las formas necesarias. Todos las llenamos y entregamos el libro. Entonces somos guiados a un área de lockers donde resguardamos nuestras pertenencias y por último pasamos al área de espera.

̶ Yoshida estará grabando y tomando notas ̶ me explica Hirota ̶ Ya sé que no te gusta, no te preocupes, solo será el audio… Ahora, es importante lo que voy a decirte. No le preguntes absolutamente nada sobre los casos, aún si él comienza a hablar de ellos, no le sigas la corriente.

̶ Creí que la intención de mi visita era que él revelara la ubicación de los cuerpos.

̶ Así es, él prometió hacerlo después de verte. Pero es un mitómano, le gusta el protagonismo y tiende a inventarse historias con los desconocidos para llamar su atención… Tu solo charlarás un rato con él para satisfacer su capricho y luego te retirarás.

̶ Si te pone nervioso, no te preocupes ̶ me dice Yoshida ̶ él estará tras un vidrio y no podrá hacerte daño.

Dado que eso es obvio, confirmo lo anteriormente dicho sobre la inteligencia de este sujeto.

̶ Visitantes del aula número cuatro, favor de pasar ̶ anuncian desde el vociferador.

Finalmente es momento… treinta minutos después estaré manejando de regreso al trabajo. Así que sin demorar me levanto y sigo a mis acompañantes por el pasillo. En él hay varias puertas, cada una con un número. Una vez que encontramos la cuatro, entramos a una amplia habitación con un gran vidrio dividiéndola, el cual termina con un extenso mueble con tres sillas a cada uno de sus lados. Tomamos asiento, conmigo en medio, y esperamos.

Esperando de nuevo…

Entonces escucho el tintineo de las llaves abriendo la puerta del otro lado. Por ella entra un sujeto inmovilizado con esposas y seguido por dos escoltas. Su apariencia es inesperada, se trata de un hombre caucásico, alto, de mediana edad y complexión robusta; tiene ojos grises y corto cabello pelirrojo. En cuanto me ve, sonríe son una bien alineada dentadura y me dirige una reverencia.

̶ _Profesor Oliver Davis, me complace mucho conocerlo._

̶ Solo japonés Bruno ̶ le reprime Hirota.

̶ Que tal mi amigo ̶ le responde con una evidente insolencia ̶ perdón pero me dejé llevar, tengo meses sin hablar con alguien en inglés.

̶ Pues tendrás que esperar más ̶ dice Yoshida.

̶ ¡A ti nadie te habló idiota!

̶ Muy bien, siéntate o terminaremos la visita ̶ amenaza Hirota.

Bruno obedece, pero es claro que le molesta la presencia de Yoshida, ya que no deja de dirigirle una mirada acusadora. El hombre solo lo rehúye e inicia su grabadora, perdiendo cualquier tipo de autoridad.

̶ ¿No vas a presentarte? ̶ Me pregunta Bruno, drásticamente cambiando su punto de interés.

̶ Ya sabes quién soy ̶ le respondo encogiéndome de hombros. A mí no me puede amedrentar como al hombre tonto a mi lado.

Entonces él sonríe.

̶ Sí ya sé quién eres, fui a una presentación tuya hace siete años, en Cambridge, hablaste sobre la psicoquinesia.

Eso me sorprende, un rostro como el suyo no es fácil de olvidar y sin embargo no recuerdo haberlo visto.

̶ Hablando de ti, ¿firmaste el libro?

̶ Sí.

̶ Gracias, siempre lo he querido. Después de tu conferencia lo busqué pero se habían agotado… Lo que sí encontré fue el video en el que levantase el bloque de aluminio con la mente. Fue increíble, esa clase de poder es asombroso, incluso intenté algo similar yo mismo, pero supongo que me tengo que conformar con el hecho de que solo soy clarividente.

Eso me sorprende todavía más, Hirota nunca me dijo que era clarividente. Lo miro y me doy cuenta de que él también se encuentra consternado.

̶ ¿Es otra de tus mentiras Bruno? ̶ le pregunta inclinándose hacia él.

̶ Para nada, me lo estaba reservando para cuando conociera al profesor. Así fue como supe que ustedes se conocían, lo vi en una visión.

̶ Lo sabías porque Yoshida te lo dijo cuando sugeriste que ni siquiera un psíquico encontraría los cuerpos.

̶ ¿Y por qué crees que dije eso? ̶ se dirigió a mí ̶ ¿Acaso no te pidieron ayuda para encontrarlos? No pudiste hacerlo ¿verdad?

No dije nada, aunque era cierto. Hirota me había advertido sobre no discutir el caso… a pesar de que él mismo fue quien lo aportó a la conversación.

̶ ¿Por qué no respondes?

̶ ¿Sólo quieres saber eso?, ¿o hay alguna otra razón por la que estoy aquí?

Rió de nuevo.

̶ Sabía que sería así contigo… _Ab insomne non custita dracone_ , el dragón no debe dormir o pierde. Así somos tú y yo, siempre llevando la delantera. ¡¿Para qué apuntas si no entendiste una palabra?!

Eso último lo gritó hacia Yoshida, quien dio un brinco mientras intentaba deletrear _custita_. Entonces Bruno lanzó una carcajada al verlo tratar de recoger su pluma.

̶ Es gracioso porque es gordo.

̶ Bruno… ̶ le reprime una vez más Hirota.

̶ V _itanda est improba siren desidia…_

̶ ¡Bruno!

̶ Está bien, está bien… ̶ regresó hacia mí ̶ ¿Realmente no me crees? Yo puedo saber sobre las personas con sólo mirarlas. En este momento sé cosas sobre ti que no te imaginas.

̶ ¿Cómo qué? ̶ le reto.

̶ Sé que vives en un minúsculo departamento sólo porque está cerca de tu oficina en Shibuya, sé que tu novia se llama Yuna y que es insoportablemente tonta. Puedo nombrarte cada una de las personas y lugares que has visto esta mañana… Es más, sé dónde encontraste el cuerpo de tu hermano, quien por cierto, ya sabía yo que iba a morir arrollado desde el momento en que nos vimos en Cambridge.

Cree que me intimidará con esos datos personales, pero lo único que me consterna es la sintaxis de su última oración: "nos vimos en Cambridge". ¿Acaso conoció a Gene?... Como sea, no puedo permitirme reaccionar ante tales amenazas.

̶ ¿Quieres más prueba? Está bien, ¿te gusta el latín?... A mí me fascina, creo que es la expresión más elevada de la lengua humana… Escribe una frase, la que sea, pero no me dejes mirarla y yo te la diré.

Cavilo unos segundos, pero eventualmente tomo la pluma de Yoshida y escribo sobre su cuaderno. Entonces manipulo la hoja con cuidado para mostrarla a Hirota sin revelar su contenido a Bruno.

̶ _Risus abundat in ore stultorum ̶_ dice él de inmediato, acertando a la perfección ̶ "La risa es frecuente en la boca de los tontos"… ¿Crees que soy un tonto Naru? ¿O sólo detestas reír?

Sinceramente me estaba burlando de él, pero no se lo admitiré, ya ha tomado demasiada confianza al llamarme por mi sobrenombre.

̶ Digamos que te creo, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

̶ Más bien, ¿qué quieres tú de mí?

̶ Nada.

̶ ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿No puedes reconocer un verdadero talento?! ¡Yo podría ser tu mejor caso! ¡El mundo se maravillaría de mis habilidades, y tú no tendrías que lamerle el culo a tu suegro!

̶ ¿Qué caso tiene si de todas maneras morirás en menos de un año?

Se ha callado por fin, le he tomado desprevenido.

̶ Para que un clarividente sea tomado en serio necesita pasar por muchas universidades, experimentos, entrevistas… No tienes oportunidad con una sentencia de muerte tan próxima.

Se ha enfadado, puedo notarlo en su rostro enrojecido.

̶ No moriré, eso tenlo por seguro… Escucha ̶ se inclina hacia mí ̶ sé lo que es ser como nosotros, estar rodeado de simios imbéciles que solo buscan estúpidas excusas a lo que no pueden comprender. Ellos no tienen idea de lo que tú yo somos capaces… ¿Qué sentiste cuando lanzaste ese bloque de aluminio? ¿No pensaste que podías hacerlo contra una persona?

̶ …

Me he quedado mudo y él lo ha notado.

̶ Ya lo hiciste ¿no es así? ̶ me dice con una sonrisa triunfal.

̶ Es momento de terminar la visita ̶ le digo a Hirota, quien se levanta conmigo y me lanza una mirada inquisitoria ̶ Después te lo explicaré ̶ le indico.

̶ ¡Hey ¿a dónde vas?! ¡No hemos terminado! ̶ Grita Bruno.

Pero lo ignoro y abro la puerta.

̶ ¡Vas a regresar! ¡¿Me escuchas?!... ¡Eram quod es, eris quod sum! ¡Naru! ¡Eram quod…!

La cierro y camino por el pasillo. Es humillante huir pero no puedo tolerar más a ese sujeto. No sabe nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

Y así empieza. Muchas gracias por leer y si tienen alguna retroalimentación se las agradeceré. Si han leído "Todo comenzó en la oficina" quiero decirles que continuaré también la historia de John y Masako dentro de esta, así como advertirles que "Psicópata" será mucho más dramática y brutal.

El siguiente capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Mai, y para quien se pregunte sobre la M, sí habrá lemon, pero hay que esperar un poco.

Por último, para los fans de corazón, la Conferencia Internacional de SPR sí existe y será en septiembre en la Universidad de Leeds, por si alguien está por ahí y quiere mandarme una foto T.T


	2. 2 Día 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Ghost Hunt me pertenecen.

DÍA 1

̶ _Hi! My name is Mai Taniyama… nice to meet you too… Yes, I have my curriculum right here… Yes, I´m going to grad… to grad… to gra-du-a-te this year, to graduate this year!..._ ¡Maldición!

Ese era mi quinto intento de practicar una entrevista en inglés. No sabía cuál era el problema, _graduate_ no era una palabra tan complicada, así que tomé aire, regresé al espejo y comencé otra vez.

̶ _Hi! My name is Taniyama Mai… sorry "Taniyama" is my last name, "Mai" is my first name… Oh yes, I have my curriculum right here. I´m going to grad… grad-u_ ¡Maldición!

Ya era suficiente, era tiempo de rendirme. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y todavía tenía que ducharme. Tal vez Yasuhara tenía razón y la práctica solo me ponía más nerviosa.

Derrotada, tomé mis papeles y los metí en el maletín con mi computadora, el cual enseguida coloqué sobre la pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta, ya que eran lo último que podía olvidar al siguiente día.

Pero todavía no me convencía mi memoria, así que tomé mi cuaderno de notas, escribí con marcador grueso "No olvides el maletín", arranqué la hoja y la pegué sobre la puerta.

̶ Con eso debería ser suficiente ̶ me dije satisfecha.

Era momento de bañarme, pero primero debía terminar de escoger los vestidos. Los eventos sociales de la conferencia no suelen ser muy glamorosos, sin embargo Madoka ya me había advertido que la íbamos a pasar en grande en los días libres, y ella nunca hace esa clase de amenazas en vano.

̶ De acuerdo, este está bien para la cena ̶ me dije sosteniendo un vestido básico negro frente al espejo, para después cambiar a otro dorado ̶ y este para la ceremonia.

Ese vestido era mi favorito, entallado y corto, con un elegante cinturón negro. La primera vez que lo usé fue en la cena que Naru me invitó por nuestro segundo aniversario.

̶ Pensándolo mejor, este no.

¡Riiiing! Escuché a mi celular sonar. Se trataba de un mensaje de Ayako. "No se te olvide, mañana a las siete. ¡No te vayas a quedar dormida o ya verás!". Esa Ayako... desde que se convirtió en una mamá de verdad empeoró con sus regaños.

Vi el reloj sobre el buró, ya eran las tres de la mañana. De pronto me sentí muy cansada y me recosté sobre la cama. El día siguiente era muy importante, era el inicio de un viaje que podía cambiar para siempre mi vida. ¿Me aceptarían? ¿Cubriría sus expectativas? Aunque Madoka me había asegurado que así sería, una parte de mí no lo creía.

Además, era la primera vez que iba a Inglaterra como la ex-novia de Naru, y para empeorar la situación, también iría su nueva prometida y enemiga jurada mía, Yuna. Los Davis son lindas personas y sabía que me tratarían bien, pero eso no impediría que la situación fuera totalmente incómoda. Si tan solo hubiese tenido el dinero, habría rentado un hotel y de esa manera me hubiera librado del tormento.

̶ Al menos Yasuhara se quedará ahí también… ̶ me dije en un susurro.

Abrí los ojos, por un instante me había dejado llevar por el cansancio. ¡Riiiiing! Mi celular estaba sonando otra vez. Volteé para tomarlo, pero entonces noté los rayos de sol entrando por mi ventana.

Me había quedado dormida.

̶ ¡¿Hola?!

̶ ¡Mai! ¡Hasta que contestas!

̶ ¿Ayako?

̶ Housho y yo ya llegamos al edificio.

̶ ¿Qué hora es?

̶ ¡Las siete! ¡Tienes diez minutos para bajar señorita!

Me colgó.

̶ ¡Maldita sea!

Me levanté de un brinco y corrí hacia el baño. Definitivamente ya no podría ducharme, pero por lo menos me enjuagué el rostro y lavé los dientes. Después regresé al armario, tomé todos mis vestidos de una vez y los forcé dentro de la maleta.

¡Riiiing! ¡Riiiing! Ayako estaba marcando otra vez, pero yo estaba muy ocupada poniéndome la blusa para contestarle.

¡Riiiing! ¡Riiiing!

̶ ¡Ya voy! ̶ grité desesperada.

Todo estaba listo. Ya cambiada, con la maleta y la bolsa en la mano, tomé mi celular, corrí hacia la puerta, salí, la cerré con seguro y bajé como loca las escaleras.

¡Riiiing! ¡Riiiing!

̶ ¡Ya estoy aquí!

̶ ¡Ay, tampoco tienes que gritar! ̶ me respondió Ayako desde el interior de su camioneta.

̶ ¡Tampoco tienes porqué llamarme cada dos minutos!

̶ ¡¿No olvidas nada?! ¡¿Tu pasaporte?!

̶ ¡Aquí lo tengo en la bolsa mamá!

̶ ¡Ya niñas! ̶ nos interrumpió Bou-san*, quien se había bajado del auto ̶ Hola Mai, dame tu maleta para ponerla en la cajuela.

̶ Sí, muchas gracias.

Se la di y subí al asiento trasero, entonces Ayako volteó hacia mí.

̶ Yo no te estaba marcando.

̶ ¿No? Pero entonces…

Miré mi celular, efectivamente la llamada había sido de Yasuhara.

¡Riiiing!

Me estaba marcando otra vez.

̶ Hola Yasu, ¿qué sucede?

̶ ¡Mai! Que bueno que contestas… Oye, ¿en cuánto tiempo llegarán a la oficina?

̶ ¿Ya estás ahí?

̶ Sí, el patrón pasó una hora más temprano por mí.

Típico de Naru.

̶ Apenas vamos saliendo, yo creo que en media hora o cuarenta minutos ya estamos allá.

̶ ¿Ya están allá?... Madrugaron. ̶ interrumpió Ayako.

̶ Escucha Mai ̶ continuó Yasuhara ̶ tienen que llegar rápido, aquí… tenemos una situación.

̶ ¿Situación?

̶ Así es, un código Yuna para ser exacto.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ ¡¿Qué pasa?! ̶ preguntó Bou-san justo antes de encender el auto.

̶ Un código Yuna ̶ le respondí.

̶ ¡¿Qué tiene esa niña ahora?! ̶ se quejó Ayako.

̶ ¿Qué sucedió Yasu?

̶ Mai, solo te lo digo para que te tranquilices de una vez y no armes escándalo, pero ella está haciendo el berrinche de su vida con Naru para que no vayas a la conferencia.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ De nuevo, tranquilízate. Naru no está cediendo.

̶ ¡Esa… maldita perra! ¡Me va a escuchar esta vez!

̶ ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ̶ preguntaron Ayako y Bou-san al unísono.

̶ Espera Yasu, te pondré en altavoz… Ya está, diles qué es lo que pasa.

̶ ¡Hola Takigawas! Como le decía a Mai, tienen que llegar lo antes posible. Yuna está empecinada en que Mai no vaya con nosotros.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ̶ gritaron ambos.

̶ ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! ̶ dijo Ayako.

̶ No lo sé bien, están encerrados en la oficina de Naru… Solo lleguen rápido por favor, y ayúdenme a controlar a Mai.

̶ ¡Hey!

Colgó. No podía creerlo, esa mujer se había sobrepasado esa vez.

̶ Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos ̶ dijo Bou-san.

Encendió el motor y enseguida partimos. Durante el camino ambos intentaron apaciguarme de diferentes maneras, pero mi furia era demasiada para ser controlada.

̶ ¡Es que no es justo! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre exigir algo así el mismo día en que nos vamos!?

̶ Agradece que fue hasta hoy o habría tenido tiempo de convencer a Naru ̶ me respondió Bou-san.

̶ Sí Mai, además no conocemos el trasfondo ̶ dijo Ayako ̶ seguramente están peleados por algo y ella te está utilizando para molestarlo.

̶ ¡Pues yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡A mí que no me metan en sus problemas!

Entonces Ayako me miró con condescendencia.

̶ Ay, Mai, no te hagas la inocente, tú tienes todo que ver con sus problemas.

̶ ¡Eso fue hace un año!

̶ Y una mujer nunca olvida… Acéptalo, en cierta forma te lo mereces.

̶ No esta vez.

̶ De acuerdo, tú y Naru se han portado bien, pero tienes que aceptar el hecho de que Yuna siempre estará a la defensiva contigo.

̶ Pero esto es demasiado.

̶ Tienes razón, es demasiado. Pero no te preocupes, no dejaremos que se salga con la suya.

̶ Tienes todo nuestro apoyo ̶ confirmó Bou-san.

̶ Gracias.

Definitivamente no dejaría que esa mujer me hiciera a un lado, cualquiera que fuese la razón.

Veinte minutos después, ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento. Ni siquiera esperé a bajar las maletas para subir por las escaleras y entrar a la oficina. No había nadie en la sala, pero podía escuchar unas voces al fondo, así que caminé rumbo al cubículo de Naru cuando de pronto escuché el susurro de Yasuhara.

̶ Mai, espera, ven aquí.

̶ ¿Yasu?

Mi amigo se asomaba por la puerta de su oficina.

̶ Ven, entra.

Lo hice. En su mano tenía una grabadora portátil y unos audífonos intraulares.

̶ Logré introducir un micrófono inalámbrico por debajo de la puerta, ten, escucha lo que están diciendo.

Me ofreció uno de los audífonos. Yasuhara es famoso entre nosotros por su habilidad para la investigación, y el cotilleo. Tomé el auricular y lo coloqué en mi oído, tomó unos segundos seguir el hilo de la conversación.

̶ Pero es no puedes esperar que me quede así, cruzada de brazos ̶ decía Yuna.

̶ Y como ya te dije, la única solución sería que vinieras ̶ contestó Naru.

̶ ¡Que no puedo, ¿no lo entiendes?! Hay que escoger el menú, la vajilla, la banda, mandar las invitaciones… todo eso debió hacerse hace medio año.

̶ Si debió hacerse hace medio año entonces tres semanas no harán mayor diferencia.

̶ ¡Hacen toda la diferencia Naru! Ya sé que a ti no te importa, pero a mí sí, quiero que esta boda sea lo mejor para nosotros.

̶ Entonces mueve la fecha.

̶ ¡No hay otra fecha en el salón!

̶ Escoge otro salón.

̶ ¡Ajá, ¿cómo voy a encontrar otro así, cerca del templo?

̶ No tiene que ser cerca del templo.

̶ ¡Por supuesto que sí, ya alquilé el carruaje para que nos lleve! Además, La Sra. Sanjo dice que si no hacemos la prueba esta semana, el diseñador del vestido no estará disponible más adelante.

̶ Dijiste que usarías kimono.

̶ ¡En la boda usaré kimono, en la fiesta llevaré el vestido! ¡¿No me has estado escuchando?!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de nuestro cubículo, Bou-san y Ayako nos habían encontrado.

̶ ¿Qué están haciendo? ̶ dijo Ayako, reprobando nuestra violación a la intimidad de Naru.

̶ ¿Quieren escuchar? ̶ les invitó Yasuhara.

̶ Claro ̶ respondió Bou-san.

̶ ¡Housho!

̶ Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes amor.

̶ Está bien.

̶ Creo que tengo otros audífonos en este cajón ̶ dijo Yasuhara hurgando en su escritorio.

Pero entonces la voz de Yuna pudo escucharse claramente por todo el piso.

̶ ¡¿Es que acaso no te importo en lo más mínimo?! ¡Si te estoy diciendo que me tengo que quedar es porque tengo que hacerlo!

̶ Y yo no tengo problema con eso mientras no hagas peticiones absurdas.

Naru también había subido su tono, cuando lo hace es porque realmente se ha enfadado.

̶ ¡¿Absurdas?! ¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de decir algo así?! ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que va a pasar?!

̶ Como dije, no voy a pedirle a Mai que se quede solo porque tú no irás. Lo que tú pienses no importa, ¿vendrás o no?

̶ ¡Ah, entonces es así! ¡Yo no importo! ¡Muy bien, llévatela, aún estamos a tiempo de cancelar la boda!

Lo estaba amenazando. Era una mala jugada, Naru responderá con…

̶ Si no estás de acuerdo entonces cancélala.

Exactamente eso… Yuna dejó de hablar, pero podían escucharse sus sollozos. Había perdido la discusión.

En ese momento los oímos abrir la puerta de su oficina.

̶ ¡Rápido, guárdalos! ̶ ordenó Ayako a Yasuhara, quien en un segundo abrió el cajón y aventó dentro la grabadora y los audífonos.

Justo después, Naru abrió nuestra puerta.

̶ Vamos tarde, Yasuhara, por favor llama a un taxi.

̶ ¡Sí!

Se fue y todos respiramos. Al parecer habíamos sido demasiado obvios.

̶ Será mejor que salgamos ̶ dijo Bou-san.

Asentimos y lo seguimos hacia la sala. Yo fui la última en salir y no pude evitar mirar por la puerta entreabierta de la oficina de Naru. Yuna estaba llorando sobre el escritorio. Sentí pena por ella, yo misma había estado en su situación, pero a eso se debía atener quien tuviera el valor de estar con él.

̶ Oye Mai, ¿qué clase de piedras llevas en tu maleta? ̶ me preguntó Housho cuando entré a la sala.

̶ ¿Para qué las subiste si las tendremos que bajar de nuevo? ̶ le regañó Ayako.

̶ Es más fácil si las bajamos de aquí hacia la calle, que si las subimos desde el estacionamiento.

̶ Pero si de todas formas las subiste.

Comenzaron a pelear como siempre, y en buen momento ya que Yuna estaba entrando a la sala. Así todos fingimos distraernos con ellos.

̶ Pero en serio Mai, ¿qué tanto llevas?

̶ No seas exagerado, es solamente ropa… _solamente ropa…_ ¡Mi maletín!

Me llevé las manos a la cara y todos me miraron como a una loca.

̶ ¡Olvidé mi maletín en el departamento!

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio Mai? ̶ me dijo Bou-san llevándose la palma a la frente.

̶ Ya sabía yo que olvidarías algo ̶ se burló Yasuhara ̶ No te preocupes, tengo todo respaldado en mi disco duro.

̶ No, pero en serio necesito mi maletín.

̶ ¿Por qué? Dijiste que tenías tu pasaporte en la bolsa ̶ comentó Ayako.

Había una razón muy poderosa, sin embargo no era momento de compartirla.

̶ En serio, realmente necesito ese maletín.

̶ Pasaremos por él camino al aeropuerto ̶ dijo Naru mientras leía un libro en su asiento favorito.

Quedé incrédula. ¿Sin un insulto? ¿Una frase despectiva? Naru nunca dejaría pasar un error mío de esa manera. Entonces vi la reacción de Yuna, quien estalló en lágrimas una vez más, tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Naru solo continuó leyendo, me tuvo esa consideración para provocarla, aunque él mismo jamás lo admitiría. Sabía que ella siempre lo perdonaría y jamás cancelaría la boda... Cuando él se enoja puede llegar a ser bastante cruel.

̶ ¡Ya llegó el taxi! ̶ anunció Yasuhara después del silencio que duró una eternidad.

̶ Vamos ̶ dijo Naru.

Rápidamente ayudamos con las maletas y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en camino. Afortunadamente solo tuvimos que desviarnos un poco para pasar por mi edificio. Por supuesto que eso no me libró de las burlas de mis amigos, quienes no dejaron el tema sino hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto.

Ya una vez ahí, pasamos a las salidas internacionales, hicimos la documentación requerida y entramos a la sala de abordar. Todo el tiempo traté de mantenerme lo más alejada posible de mi jefe, si bien su tonta novia no estaba para vigilarlo, lo último que necesitaba era que los demás me vieran interactuar con él.

Pero todo se fue al traste en el momento que abordamos y noté que él se estaba sentando en el asiento 12B. Yo tenía el 12A.

̶ ¡Yasu! ̶ me dirigí a mi amigo, quien tenía el 14C ̶ ¡Yasu, cambia de asientos conmigo!

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?

̶ Porque yo tengo asignado el 12A.

̶ ¿Y…?

̶ ¿Y ya viste quién está en el 12B?

̶ ¿Y tú ya viste a la linda chica que se sienta sola en el 14B?

̶ ¡Yasu!

̶ ¡Esta bien! Primero en llegar gana.

̶ ¡Eso no es justo, estás delante de mí!

̶ Lo siento, la vida es mala. Sobretodo si pasas un vuelo de diez horas a un lado del Sr. Simpatía.

̶ ¡Yasu!

Pero era muy tarde, él ya había corrido a su asiento y se estaba presentando con la chica. Ayako y Bou-san también ya estaban acomodados en sus lugares en la fila veinte. No había opción, tenía que resignarme.

̶ Perdón, con permiso ̶ dije a Naru cuando le pasé por enfrente para llegar a mi asiento en la ventana.

̶ Está bien ̶ me respondió y continuó leyendo su libro.

Suspiré, lo mejor sería ignorarnos mutuamente, así que tomé los audífonos en la bolsa del asiento frente a mí y los conecté a la pequeña pantalla interactiva. Sin embargo, el avión todavía no despegaba y el menú estaba congelado.

̶ Lo siento por la escena de hoy ̶ escuché a Naru decir.

Volteé a verlo, pero él seguía mirando el libro. ¿En serio se estaba disculpando?

̶ No hay problema.

Eso era todo, hasta ahí debía quedar la conversación, pero mis labios se movieron solos cuando dije…

̶ Lamento que hayan discutido por mi culpa.

En realidad no lo lamentaba, sabía que no había sido culpa mía.

̶ Sabes perfectamente que no fue culpa tuya.

Hasta Naru lo aceptaba… Con eso era suficiente, si me quedaba callada lo más probable era que él también.

Y efectivamente así fue. Él siguió leyendo y yo me recosté hacia la ventana. Hacía frío, así que me cubrí con la sábana de cortesía. Diez horas, solo tenía que resistir diez horas hasta la escala en Moscú, entonces Yasuhara se las vería conmigo.

Abrí los ojos, estaba recostada. Lentamente me levanté del pavimento, hacía mucho frío. ¿Por qué había dormido ahí? No lo sabía, no reconocía ese lugar. Miré a mí alrededor, parecía un almacén o fábrica abandonada. No había lámparas ni ventanas, solo unos pocos tragaluces en el techo. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo recordaba.

̶ Mai.

Escuché a alguien llamarme, volteé y lo encontré, se trataba de Naru.

̶ Hola.

Pero entonces me sonrió, no era Naru, sino Gene. No solo su sonrisa, sino su apariencia también lo delataba, Naru ya era más alto. Al verlo no sabía qué sentir, la última vez que hablamos no había sido del mejor modo.

̶ Gene, hola. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba soñando.

̶ ¿En serio? Este lugar es muy extraño para ser real... ¿Lo ves? Sabía que tarde o temprano recapacitarías.

̶ ¿En dónde estamos? ̶ pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

̶ No lo sé, simplemente aparecí aquí en este almacén. No hay espíritus, pero por alguna razón me siento incómodo.

̶ Sí, yo también.

̶ Te ves diferente, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos?

Sabía que no iba a dejar el tema.

̶ Hace dos años.

̶ ¡Dos años!... Vaya, supongo que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que ya no querías verme.

Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta. Estaba ofendido, y no lo culpo. La última vez que hablamos yo acababa de romper con su hermano y lo único que quería era apartarme de todo. Fue algo insensible de mi parte haberle pedido algo así.

̶ Lo siento Gene, yo… necesitaba tiempo.

̶ Sí, lo sé.

̶ ¿Cómo has estado?

̶ Bien supongo. Noll ha sido capaz de conectar conmigo de vez en cuando… pero hace ya tiempo que dejó de intentar mandarme al otro lado.

Sonrió e hizo una señal con su brazo que simulaba el vuelo de un avión. Se estaba burlando de sí mismo, pero a mí no me causó gracia. Sinceramente esperaba que Naru no se diera por vencido.

̶ Y… ¿por qué el cambio de opinión? ̶ me preguntó ̶ ¿Hay algún caso por resolver?

̶ No. ¿No fuiste tú quien me canalizó?

̶ No, creí que habías sido tú.

̶ No fui yo.

̶ Ni yo.

̶ ¿En serio?

̶ No.

Nos miramos un segundo y reímos un poco. Sea cual fuese la razón, definitivamente me alegraba verlo otra vez.

̶ ¿Qué crees? Vamos a ir a Inglaterra a la Conferencia Internacional de SPR y Naru me permitirá presentar un caso.

̶ ¡¿Naru qué?! ¡¿Qué le diste?! Bueno ya sé qué le diste pero aun así... ¡Hey!

Lo golpeé en el brazo.

̶ No seas grosero.

̶ Perdón, y felicidades.

̶ Disculpa aceptada.

̶ ¿Entonces regresaron otra vez?

Quedé muda, no sabía cómo contestar a eso. ¿Acaso Naru no le había contado nada?

̶ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Naru?

̶ No lo sé, no llevo un registro Mai.

̶ Pues deberías, así sabría en qué parte de la historia te…

En ese instante sentí un escalofrío. Había algo atrás de nosotros, pero al voltear solo encontramos el final de la bodega. En la pared había una puerta cerrada.

̶ Gene...

̶ También lo siento.

La manija comenzó a girar, pero no lo suficiente antes de que se trabara con el seguro. Entonces lo que sea que estuviese detrás golpeó la puerta con brusquedad una y otra vez.

̶ ¡Está intentando entrar! ̶ grité colocándome detrás de mi amigo.

¡Tum! ¡Tum! ¡Tum! Los golpes se volvieron más fuertes.

̶ ¿Qué crees que sea? ̶ le pregunté.

̶ No lo sé, pero no puede ser algo bueno.

¡Tum! ¡Tum! ¡Tum! El aire se tornó aún más frío y las luces comenzaron a tintinear.

̶ Mai, escucha, tienes que despertar.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Lo que sea que esté intentando entrar no debe encontrarnos aquí cuando lo haga.

̶ ¡Pero, ¿tú a dónde irás?!

̶ ¡Yo me puedo cuidar solo, pero necesito que te vayas!

̶ ¡Pero…!

̶ ¡Ahora!

¡TUM! ¡TUM! ¡TUM! La puerta iba a ceder en cualquier momento. Tenía que confiar en Gene. Cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme, pero entonces un terrible grito me ensordeció.

̶ ¡Gene!

Volví a abrirlos, Gene ya no estaba, en su lugar podía ver la puerta entreabierta. Algo negro… un cuerpo deforme entraba por ella. Era como si decenas de cadáveres se aglutinaran en una sola masa que se arrastraba hacia mí.

̶ Gene…

Esa cosa gritó otra vez, todas sus cabezas abrían la boca y emanaban un solo sonido insoportable.

̶ ¡Gene!

̶ ¡Mai!

Estaba detrás de mí. Envuelto en un haz de luz me extendía su mano para que la alcanzase. Corrí, pero algo me impedía alejarme de la bestia, era como si mi cuerpo pesara una tonelada.

̶ ¡Mai, tienes que concentrarte! ¡Aligera tu espíritu!

̶ ¡Lo intento!

Debía entrar en calma o la oscuridad me consumiría. Cerré los ojos y usé el viejo recuerdo de mis padres en nuestras últimas vacaciones juntos… el abrazo de ellos frente a la fogata…

̶ ¡Mai!

Los abrí, Gene estaba a mi alcance. Le tomé la mano y ambos flotamos en medio de una luz brillante. Podía escuchar el chillido de la bestia a lo lejos, que poco a poco se desvaneció.

Segundos después, nos encontrábamos en nuestro habitual universo de luces flotantes. Sentí el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo, o alma en este caso. Nos habíamos salvado por poco.

̶ ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! ̶ grité.

̶ A juzgar por su apariencia, un demonio.

̶ ¡¿Pero qué hacía un demonio ahí?! ¡¿Qué hacíamos nosotros ahí?!

̶ No… no lo sé.

Se veía preocupado. Hizo el mismo gesto de Naru cuando no puede comprender algo.

̶ Ya antes me ha pasado que despierto en lugares extraños sin razón, y algunas veces me he encontrado con otros espíritus…

̶ ¡Espera! Tú me habías dicho que solo dormías. ¿Quieres decir que pasas por momentos así solo?

̶ Sólo es raras ocasiones Mai, y nunca me había topado con un demonio.

̶ ¡Pero entonces eso significa que esto puede volver a suceder ¿verdad?! ¡En cualquier momento puedes despertar y encontrarte con otro demonio!

̶ Supongo que así es.

Eso era horrible. Si algo así volvía a pasar y Gene no fuera capaz de protegerse… La idea de él siendo devorado por algo tan terrible era demasiado para mí.

̶ Hablaré con Naru entonces, debemos encontrar una manera de hacerte cruzar lo antes posible.

̶ Mai…

̶ Es lo correcto Gene, no podemos permitir que arriesgues tu alma de esa manera.

̶ Es inútil Mai y lo sabes. Créeme que si fuera por mí ya lo habría hecho, pero simplemente es imposible.

̶ Debe haber una forma.

̶ Solo harás que Noll se preocupe. Él mismo lo dijo, no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo.

̶ Entonces lo haré yo sola.

Lo miré a los ojos mostrando mi determinación.

̶ Sólo no le digas al científico idiota por favor ̶ suspiró de resignación ̶ ya había acordado con él que dejaríamos el tema.

̶ Está bien.

Nunca debí haberlo abandonado de esa manera. Independientemente de los problemas entre Naru y yo, Gene era mi amigo y su espíritu estaba en juego. No le fallaría por segunda vez, encontraría la manera de hacerlo cruzar.

En medio de mis enérgicos pensamientos, sentí como una mano me tomó del hombro y me jaló de regreso al mundo físico. Abrí mis ojos, ahí estaba Naru y dos azafatas en el pasillo. También los niños de enfrente y los vecinos de atrás se asomaban por encima de los asientos.

̶ Lo ven, ya despertó ̶ les dijo mi jefe ̶ solo tenía una pesadilla. ¿Cierto Mai?

̶ Sí, perdón. ¿Estuve gritando?

Todos asintieron.

̶ Perdón, a veces lo hago.

̶ Está bien, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ̶ me ofreció una de las señoritas.

̶ No gracias.

̶ De acuerdo, si se te ofrece algo toca el botón.

̶ Está bien.

Ambas se retiraron y los vecinos chismosos volvieron a sentarse.

̶ Mamá, tengo miedo ̶ dijo uno de los niños de enfrente.

̶ ¿Estás bien? ̶ Me preguntó Naru.

̶ Sí, solo fue una pesadilla.

Hacía aún más frío que antes, así que tomé la sábana y volví a recostarme, pero no dormí otra vez, y a pesar de que pude sentir su mirada en varios momentos, tampoco hablé con Naru por el resto del vuelo. Hacerlo me habría tentado a decirle lo que había pasado, que Gene había estado en peligro, y haciendo honor a mi promesa, callé.

Desearía no haberlo hecho.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de su agrado, para cualquier duda, queja, retroalimentación, etc. aquí estoy.

Muchas gracias Maaca por tu review. No es necesario leer el otro fic para entender la historia. Pero ya que es desde el punto de vista de Mai y Naru, y ninguno de ellos sabe qué demonios pasó en Australia, eventualmente lo concerniente a John y Masako será algo confuso. Aun así intentaré hacerlo divertido para quien no lo haya leído. Muchas gracias de nuevo, un abrazo.

* **Bou-san**. Como habrán notado, eliminé todos los honoríficos como _san, kun, sama…._ Sin embargo, haré una excepción en este caso, ya que "monje" no suena bien, y "Bou" tampoco.


	3. 3 Yuko

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujumi Ono.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene descripciones de violencia y palabras altisonantes. Si eres menor de edad o muy sensible te recomiendo que no lo leas.

YUKO

Han pasado nueve horas y cuarenta y nueve minutos desde que Mai fingió dormirse y cinco desde que lo logró. Siempre ha sido capaz de hacerlo, aun habiendo pasado por cualquier terror que haya soñado, eventualmente se tranquiliza y vuelve a dormir apaciblemente. Por mi parte obviamente no es así, jamás puedo conciliar el sueño después de una visión y mucho menos sabiendo que ella ha tenido una que seguramente involucró a mi hermano.

Creí que me había equivocado al escucharla decir su nombre, pero a cada minuto me convenzo más de que no fue así. Gene me dijo que acordaron no volverse a ver, ya que temían que su vínculo fuera el impedimento de que él no pudiera seguir adelante… Sé que me mintieron, la verdadera razón era que ella quería romper cualquier relación conmigo, al menos en aquél momento. Eso no fue justo para Gene y admito que me molesté con Mai por ello. Pero ahora me molesta más que ella pretenda escondérmelo.

Aun sabiendo que no es de mi incumbencia si no quiere revelarme su visión, mi experiencia me dice que un sueño tan terrible como para hacerla gritar de esa manera es el augurio de un evento peligroso. Ya ha sucedido antes que me oculta información de ese tipo y eventualmente la devela en el último momento. Es una tonta que no aprende de sus errores. Sé que se vieron, interrogaré a Gene al respecto.

El piloto ha anunciado nuestro descenso al aeropuerto de Moscú. Instintivamente volteo hacia la ventana. La última vez que tomé esta escala, los alrededores de la pista estaban cubiertos de nieve, pero ahora son verdes. Eso me decepciona por alguna razón y también hace que me regrese la jaqueca. Desde que partimos me he visto obligado a tomar una píldora cada tres horas, esta será la cuarta. La engullo con la garganta seca mientras observo nuestro declive hacia la pista.

Hemos aterrizado, y aun con el ajetreo de la cabina, Mai continúa dormida. No sé por qué eso sigue sorprendiéndome de ella. Entonces la azafata nos comenta que ya es permitido el uso de celulares, así que me apresuro a encender el mío y revisar el correo electrónico. Desde lo sucedido en el reclusorio no he tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hirota, así que esta mañana le escribí un extenso mensaje. Por supuesto que en ese momento era demasiado temprano para obtener una respuesta.

Espero unos segundos y decepcionado me encuentro con la bandeja vacía. Dado que esperaba dar el tema por concluido antes de llegar a Londres, siento una mueca torcerse en mi cara. Este no es uno de mis mejores días.

Y está por empeorar, ya que mi celular ha comenzado a vibrar sin parar gracias a la veintena de mensajes que está recibiendo de Yuna. No necesito leerlos para saber su contenido, lo más recomendable sería ignorarlos, sin embargo la primera frase en el notificador me ha llamado la atención, así que los abro.

"Me doy cuenta de que estoy sola en esto y que nunca te he importado…"

Cada mensaje debe tener más de cien palabras, será mejor que lea entre líneas.

"Siento haberte orillado a algo que claramente no deseas… No sé por qué pensé que me querías, tú nunca has querido a nadie… Si de algo te sirve, eres libre, ya cancelé el salón."

Debe esperar que le responda, pero ya ha anochecido en Japón y sería grosero despertarla. En todo caso su mensaje ha sido contundente, no hay objetivo en argumentar y no deseo hacerlo. Aun si se retracta después, y seguramente lo hará, no pretendo volver a esa relación, la dejé avanzar más allá de lo que inicialmente pretendía con ella.

Finalmente han desarmado el tobogán y somos invitados a desembarcar. Mai se despertó segundos antes del anuncio y ahora me está apresurando para levantarnos. Como es costumbre mía la ignoro y permanezco sentado hasta que el último pasajero haya bajado. Eso la ha molestado y puedo ver cómo enrojece su rostro mientras decide si pasa por enfrente de mí o no, pero es Yasuhara quien la enfurece al desfilar junto a nosotros y decir:

̶ Quien llegue primero gana Mai.

Por alguna razón eso la encoleriza e ignorado el hecho de que trae falda, prácticamente brinca sobre mí y sale corriendo por el pasillo. Sé que nuestra escala es corta y probablemente ya estén abordando el siguiente vuelo, sin embargo no entiendo por qué no pueden esperar y caminar como las personas normales y educadas. Exasperado me levanto y los sigo por el tobogán.

Efectivamente nuestro siguiente vuelo ya se encuentra abordando y todos mis acompañantes han ingresado antes que yo. Mai y Yasuhara están en sus asientos, ella en la ventana y él sobre el pasillo, el mío es justo en medio.

̶ Con permiso ̶ le indico a Yasuhara al pasar por enfrente suyo. Por alguna razón eso le hace reír.

Sea cual sea su problema, ambos permanecen callados las siguientes horas, lo cual es conveniente para mí, ya que cabeza no podría haber soportado más ruido que el de la turbina. Resignado, paso las horas leyendo por tercera vez "¿Vida después de la muerte?", editada por Gary Doore, y me reprimo a mí mismo cada vez que creo necesitar una quinta píldora.

Son las siete y media de la noche, hora local, cuando finalmente arribamos a Londres. Martin acordó pasar por nosotros a las siete, por lo que debió esperar más de una hora hasta que todos recabamos nuestro equipaje, pasamos por migración y salimos por la puerta de desembarque.

̶ ¡Hola chicos! ̶ Luella ha venido con él y nos saluda de entre la multitud.

Todos le responden animosamente. Como es costumbre, Mai y ella se saludan con un abrazo. Yo solo cabeceo hacia Luella y luego a Martin, quien estrecha la mano con Takigawa, pero entonces me mira y frunce el ceño.

̶ Por Dios Oliver… ¿Qué te pasó?

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? ̶ pregunta Luella despegándose de Mai ̶ ¡Por Dios hijo, te ves terrible! ¿Estás enfermo?

Me ha tocado la frente y levantado los párpados.

̶ No, solo no he dormido.

̶ Pero si estás muy delgado, y mírate esas ojeras. Ay no, seguramente te has estado malpasando.

̶ Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir, así que ya vámonos.

̶ Espera ̶ me interrumpe Martin ̶ ¿Dónde está Yuna?

En ese momento todos mis acompañantes callan y puedo ver cómo Mai trata de salvar inútilmente la caída de su maleta… Supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que anunciarlo.

̶ Yuna y yo rompimos.

̶ …

Martin se ha quedado mudo, pero Luella me toma del hombro y ratifica mi aseveración.

̶ ¿Rompieron? ¿Pero qué pasó?

Frunce sus cejas y baja su tono de voz en señal de preocupación. Pero yo sé que está fingiendo, ya que Yuna nunca le agradó.

̶ Tuvimos una discusión antes de venir y ella se negó a acompañarnos. Hace unas horas me confirmó que la boda se ha cancelado.

̶ ¿Pero es seguro que se cancela? ̶ pregunta Martin dando un paso hacia mí.

̶ Eso es lo que acabo de decir.

̶ Ay hijo, lo siento ̶ me dice Luella con un abrazo.

Mientras tanto, observo por encima de su hombro a mis acompañantes. Todos rehúyen mi mirada, tratan de esconder que para ellos es una excelente noticia. No los culpo, la convención social dicta que deben mostrarse afligidos, aun si odiaban a mi prometida… Mai es la única que se atreve a mirarme, más por shock que por empatía. Sabe lo que esto significará.

̶ Está oscureciendo, mejor vámonos ̶ digo a Luella para que libere mi cuello.

̶ Sí, vamos… Trajimos la camioneta del equipo.

̶ ¡Ah que bien, no sabíamos si habría espacio para las maletas de Ayako! ̶ exclama Takigawa con un tono exagerado, claramente intentando reanimar a los presentes.

̶ ¡Oye! ̶ reclama ella con un ligero golpe.

Todos continúan bromeando en el trayecto hacia el vehículo, incluso Martin y Luella se anexan a la mundana conversación, pero sé que a más tardar mañana volverán a interrogarme sobre la cancelación, al fin y al cabo repercutirá seriamente en la proyección de ingresos de SPR y querrán saber cada detalle.

̶ ¿Y qué tan lejos está Cambridge? ̶ pregunta Takigawa al subir al auto.

̶ No mucho, haremos una hora y media o menos ̶ le responde Martin.

̶ ¿Saben ustedes qué hora es en Japón? ̶ dice Ayako.

̶ Por enésima vez… ̶ se queja Takigawa ̶ no vas a marcarle ahora, apenas es de madrugada allá.

̶ Pero a lo mejor se despierta y se siente solo.

̶ Ese niño duerme como una roca.

̶ ¿Están hablado de Tensho? ̶ les interrumpe Luella ̶ ¿Por qué no lo trajeron?

̶ Tiene una pequeña infección en el oído izquierdo ̶ explica Ayako ̶ Ya está mucho mejor pero el doctor indicó que no puede volar todavía.

̶ Ah, pobrecillo. ¿Quién lo está cuidando?

̶ Mi mamá.

̶ ¿Y no lloró para que no vinieran?

̶ Para nada ̶ dice Takigawa ̶ mi hijo es como yo, no llora.

̶ Pero si está muy pequeño. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tres?

̶ Va a cumplir cuatro.

̶ ¿Todavía ve espíritus? ̶ pregunto a Takigawa aprovechando que la conversación ronda en torno a su hijo.

Por alguna razón mi intervención hace que la conversación se detenga unos segundos.

̶ Sí… ̶ responde Takigawa ̶ todavía los ve.

̶ Así eras tú de pequeño también Takigawa, ¿no es así? ̶ dice Martin.

̶ Sí, pero me golpeé la cabeza y lo perdí. Esperemos a ver cómo le va Tensho, tal vez lo pierda cuando crezca.

̶ Eso sería desafortunado.

̶ Si…

Su cavilación me confirma lo que he estado sospechando desde hace tiempo. No cabe duda de que el hijo de Takigawa es un potencial psíquico, sin embargo, por alguna razón él se ha negado a someterlo a prueba. Incluso sugirió a su padre que adoptara a Watanabe en lugar de esperar a que Tensho tuviera edad de entrenarse como monje y heredar el templo. Pareciera que se está esforzando por separar al niño de cualquier educación espiritual que pudiese tener, lo cual es una completa estupidez.

Pero no tengo ánimo de argumentar en este momento, así que los dejo en la conversación y observo los edificios georgianos por la ventana. Siempre que paso por esta ruta recuerdo la primera vez que los vi, hace dieciocho años, cuando fuimos adoptados… En ese entonces Gene era quien se sentaba en la ventana, y no dejaba de gritar cada vez que veía algo "genial", lo cual era prácticamente todo.

Yuna tiene esa manía también, siempre que vamos a algún lugar nuevo no deja de señalar y chillar de emoción cuando ve algo que le gusta… Supongo que eso ya no me molestará. Tampoco cuando reproduce su música j-pop en el estéreo, ni sus opiniones tontas sobre el manga que esté leyendo. Todo lo que me fastidia de ella se ha ido.

Debería sentirme aliviado. ¿En qué momento pensé que un matrimonio entre nosotros funcionaría? Hasta ahora me había rehusado a debatir la idea, ya que nuestro compromiso se había hecho con fines prácticos. Sin embargo, ella es todo menos práctica, se enamoró creyéndome uno de esos personajes serios de novela romántica que eventualmente se convierten en el hombre soñado. Sobra decir que no soy así, soy inflexible, intolerante con la estupidez; capaz de mantener una relación cordial con los demás a mi alrededor, pero al fin y al cabo me da igual si un día desaparecen… como Yuna. Favorablemente para ella, se dio cuenta de eso antes de la boda.

Definitivamente también fue afortunado para mí su descubrimiento. No soy la clase de persona que tolera una vida frívola y superficial como la de ella. Necesito trabajar para vivir conmigo mismo, y Yuna se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo más que en un apoyo. Habría sido peor de habernos casado.

El matrimonio es una institución inventada por el hombre para ciertos propósitos, especialmente la procreación, lo cual quedó fuera de discusión desde el primer día que acordamos casarnos… También sirve a la necesidad social del ser humano de sentirse protegido, por lo que la familia es la base del desarrollo de cualquier persona. Sin embargo, en toda regla hay una excepción, y la vida moderna hace que el hombre pueda ser cada vez más independiente. Actualmente no se necesita de padres para sobrevivir, ni de esposa e hijos para tener una vida productiva. Si bien es necesario socializar para no volverse loco, en mi caso puedo asegurarme un futuro sólido, soy inteligente y funcional, con eso me basto.

Hemos llegado a la casa de Martin y Luella. Mai viajó a un lado mío y no ha perdido tiempo en bajar del auto; dado que mantuvo la boca cerrada durante todo el trayecto y no durmió en ningún momento, supongo que mi presencia le ha incomodado. Es una reacción normal después de la noticia que le he dado.

Rápidamente apoyo a Yasuhara a bajar las maletas e ingresamos a la casa con Mai y Luella. Takigawa y su esposa dormirán en un hotel, así que Martin regresará después de llevarlos.

̶ Mai, te preparé la habitación de huéspedes ̶ dice Luella ̶ Noll, en vista de que Yuna no está, ¿qué te parece si Yasu duerme en el sofá-cama de tu habitación?

̶ No tengo problema ̶ le respondo subiendo las escaleras.

Los tres continúan abajo, hablan sobre cenar algo, pero estoy demasiado cansado para comer. Entonces recuerdo que he dejado la maleta en el recibidor y me veo obligado a regresar por ella. Esta vez las escaleras parecen el doble de altas.

La primera habitación al subir es la de Maritn y Luella, después sigue la mía, y por último la de Gene, ahora convertida en la de huéspedes. Anteriormente esa etiqueta era la de la segunda puerta, ya que Gene y yo compartíamos, sin embargo, después de una pelea con él convencí a Luella de darme mi propia habitación. Tal vez habría sido mejor no hacerlo, de esa manera el cuarto sería mío y no usado ahora por desconocidos. Eso me recuerda que tengo una cita pendiente con él… lo haré en la mañana, ahora debo dormir.

Abro la puerta y entro a mi habitación. Todo está tan cual lo dejé la última vez, a excepción de la cama, que ahora tiene un edredón nuevo. Coloco mi equipaje sobre el buró y comienzo a desempacar… tal vez podría sacar solo mi pijama.

En ese momento noto los sobres sobre la repisa frente a mí. Luella siempre coloca en ese lugar mi mensajería. Curioso, los tomo y evalúo su contenido… Una revista, una invitación del año pasado, una carta de Japón… ¿Japón?

Generalmente toda mi correspondencia nipona llega directo a la oficina. Según los datos de origen, fue enviado por un tal "Uzumaki Naruto" desde el barrio "Minato", quien lo haya enviado se siente muy gracioso.

Abro el sobre y me encuentro con una carta redactada en inglés por computadora.

"Dr. Oliver Davis, lamento que nuestro encuentro haya sido tan breve, pero quiero decirte que fuiste mucho más de que lo que esperaba, y ahora que tengo tu libro solo puedo decir _vir sapiens, pauca loquitur..._ "

¡Es una carta de Bruno! ¡¿Cómo demonios consiguió mi dirección?!... ¡Puede que sea psíquico, pero no hay manera en la que él haya escrito por computadora, en la prisión no tienen acceso a esa clase de lujos! ¡Está carta debió ser hecha antes de que estuviese preso, o de lo contrario alguien más la escribió!

Eso significaría que Bruno tiene un cómplice.

Rápidamente retomo la lectura en búsqueda de más indicios.

"… _vir sapiens pauca loquitur._ Espero que pronto vengas a visitarme para poder conocernos un poco mejor, y así me cuentas cómo te sienta la vida de soltero. Seguramente la disfrutarás mucho mejor que yo en este momento, las cárceles japonesas son como galeras, llenas de cerdos imbéciles que quieren manipularte y hacerte trabajar como a un esclavo. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de estos fascistas? _Summum ius summa iniura. TASummum ius summa iniura TASummum ius summa iniura_ _TASummum ius summa iniura_ _TASummum ius summa iniura_ _TASummum ius summa iniura_ _TASummum ius summa iniura_ _TASummum ius summa iniura_ _TASummum ius summa iniura_ _TASummum ius summa iniura_ _TASummum ius summa iniura_ _TASummum ius summa iniura_ TAhai9jefi h989Sndjdn373Upprpwkkrowe v nowe99er9uwueirjnuhfy7KEjijwe982jijwe98292#$$$$eTrgkjgggglrE!"

La mitad del texto es un sinsentido, acorde a la mente de su autor… si es que en realidad es él.

Tomo una vez más la envoltura y me percato de la existencia de un pequeño sobre rosado dentro. Éste tiene una leyenda escrita a mano que dice: " _Promissio parit debitum_ ". Tiene algo suave en su interior.

Contrario a lo más sensato, que sería hablar a la policía y entregarlo como evidencia, lo abro. Se trata de un broche para pelo con un moño rosa.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde dejé el casete?! ¡Estoy seguro de que compré uno en la mañana!

Camino hacia la sala, donde finalmente lo veo sobre el sillón. Rápidamente lo tomo y desenvuelvo. Esto es realmente molesto, tengo que cambiar a una cámara de disco.

Pero ahora la estúpida de videograbadora también se ha quedado sin batería, lo que me obliga a hurgar entre mi maleta de equipo para encontrar una pila de repuesto… Ya está, la coloco y la máquina enciende al fin. Tomo mis llaves y regreso al cuarto.

̶ ¡Voy a entrar! ¡No quiero un solo ruido!

Abro la cerradura e ingreso a la habitación, Yuko está sobre la cama, justo donde la dejé. Cierro la puerta y cuelgo las llaves en la zona segura.

̶ ¡Tengo la cinta! Vamos a empezar desde el inicio… Espera, tengo que ponerle otro filtro azul a la luz, así se verá mejor tu vestido.

Tomo una gelatina* y la sostengo al kino con unas pinzas, definitivamente eso ayuda a la atmósfera.

̶ Listo...

Regreso con Yuko con la cámara en mano, está llorando y se tapa la cara con las manos. Se ve muy tierna.

̶ Yuko-chan… ̶ le acaricio el pelo, el cual he peinado hacia atrás con un pequeño broche ̶ Yuko-chan es hora de trabajar.

̶ Por favor… por favor no me mates…

̶ Shhh… ¿quién te dijo que voy a matarte? Solo quiero que cantes para mí, como en el bar con las otras chicas. Pero esta vez es mejor porque estás tú sola, eres la principal.

̶ Por favor…

Me encanta cuando suplica, se ve aún más tierna. Recorro mi mano por su mejilla y continúo hasta su pecho.

̶ ¡No me toques!

Me ha dado un golpe en el estómago. Esta ramera es de lo peor que me he topado. La tomo del cabello y la azoto contra la pared. La sangre en su frente la hace ver más fea, pero todavía está lo suficientemente guapa.

̶ ¡Quiero que me lo digas ahora! ¡Eh! ¡¿Eres sorda?! ¡Dímelo!

̶ …

Una vez más la sujeto del pelo y arrojo hacia el piso. La esposa en su pie izquierdo le impide caer, pero logro asustarla lo suficiente.

̶ Cógeme…

̶ ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

̶ Cógeme.

Tiro la cámara y me bajo los pantalones, esta será la última vez que le doy el placer a esta puta. Como siempre, tomo el cuchillo de la zona segura y lo presiono sobre su garganta mientras le subo el vestido.

Pero de la nada ella se gira y logra tirarme por un lado. Intenta arrebatarme el cuchillo, sin embargo yo soy más fuerte y más rápido. Sin problema me levanto y enseguida me hinco sobre su cuerpo.

̶ ¡Perdón! ¡Perdóname! ¡Prometo queme portaré bien! ¡Perd…!

Le hundo el cuchillo en la cara, una, dos, tres veces. Después voy por su pecho, su vientre, y al final por su vagina.

̶ _Sit tibi terra levis, sit tibi terra levis…_

He terminado. Toda la cama se ha manchado, quedará inservible. Definitivamente este no es mi mejor trabajo. Con cuidado de no arruinar aún más la habitación, camino hasta el baño y abro la llave de la regadera. Debo tomar una ducha antes de continuar.

Ya limpio, regreso al cuarto y extiendo un rollo de plástico para embalar. Pongo a Yuko sobre él y le doy varias vueltas hasta estar seguro de que no escurrirá. Entonces tomo una de mis fundas para equipo y la coloco dentro, es algo bueno que ella sea tan pequeña.

Con la funda a mis espaldas y la cartera en mi bolsillo, salgo por la puerta de mi departamento y recorro el pasillo hasta el elevador. Unos de mis vecinos me pide que aguarde la puerta y lo hago hasta que él entra. Tenemos una charla ligera y nos separamos al salir del edificio.

En silencio recorro las calles de Tokio mientras observo el atardecer, el cual se acaba cuando llego a mi destino. Hace poco derribaron un edificio y ahora están construyendo parque. Fácilmente reconozco la zona siguiente a pavimentar y tomo prestadas unas herramientas para cavar una fosa. Me dan las diez de la noche cuando he acabado, es buena hora para ir a tomar una bebida en Akihabara.

Pero entonces abro los ojos, estoy en mi habitación, recostado sobre mi cama, con un moño en mi mano derecha y la carta en la izquierda. Poco a poco entro en cuenta sobre lo que acaba de suceder, y siento como el bienestar de hace unos segundos se desvanece para dar paso a la ira y la repulsión.

Esa fue una visión sobre la muerte de Morikawa Yuko, la tercera víctima de Bruno en Japón. No hay duda de qué me ha enviado esto con el objetivo de que la viera, de esta forma cumple su promesa de revelar la ubicación de los cuerpos; y de la mejor manera para él, fastidiándome.

Veo el reloj, son las diez de la noche. Lentamente me levanto y regreso la evidencia al interior del sobre, es lo único que tengo para poder averiguar al cómplice. Quien quiera que sea, ha tenido que regresar al parque y desenterrar el cuerpo para obtener el broche, si me concentro lo suficiente, sé que podré obtener una visión más tarde.

Pero antes debo informar a Hirota. Tomo mi celular e intento llamarle, pero no me responde, así que comienzo a escribir un mensaje. Le relato todo, desde el contenido en el sobre hasta los detalles de la muerte. Entonces siento a mi estómago revolverse, en aquél momento era yo quien la golpeaba, quien se excitaba al verla suplicar, quien clavaba el cuchillo en su cuerpo y luego se auto-complacía. Esa chica dio todo por sobrevivir y yo me regocijé con su desesperación.

Asqueado conmigo mismo, salgo de la habitación rumbo al baño. Abajo se escuchan las voces de Martin, Luella, Mai y Yasuhara, se están riendo por algo. Lo que sea, no me interesa, después de regurgitar bilis regreso a mi habitación y me preparo para la cama, aunque sé que es inútil, no voy a poder dormir en toda la noche. Dan las once cuando las risas se vuelven insoportables, así que me levanto y bajo hacia la cocina. Tomo la ruta larga para no pasar por la sala e incomodar a los demás.

Desafortunadamente en el refrigerador no hay nada apetecible, y el té en la cafetera ya está frío, así que abro la alacena y busco algo más que pueda calmar mi estómago. Hay un poco de pan y mantequilla de maní. Lo unto mientras rememoro su rostro, sus lágrimas… sus gritos eran agudos como los de las japonesas.

Entiendo que Bruno fue atrapado tratando de secuestrar a una cantante de una banda de j-pop en un bar de Akihabara. Es un depredador que gusta de chicas _kawaii._ Yo nunca he sido fan de esa moda y me repugnan los hombres que consideren a una niña un objeto sexual, por lo tanto, me repugno a mí mismo. Sé que fueron las emociones de él transferidas a mi conciencia, pero no puedo aliviar esta ira que siento. Por un momento me complací de torturar a otra persona, de asesinar. Mis oídos zumban y mis manos tiemblan, puedo sentir como la temperatura baja. Esto no está bien, se suponía que no lo volvería a hacer, se suponía que ya no sería de esta manera.

Tengo que calmarme o...

De pronto ha explotado el frasco de mantequilla, causando un desastre en toda la barra. Entonces las voces en la sala se callan debido al ruido.

̶ ¿Naru? ¿Estás ahí?

Es Mai, viene hacia la cocina. Invadido por el pánico, salgo por la puerta contraria hacia el cuarto de lavado y finalmente hasta la entrada principal de la casa, tomo mi abrigo y me dirijo a la calle. Camino sin rumbo por un par de horas.

Esto me está afectando más de lo que debería.

Pierdo la cuenta del tiempo cuando llego a los estanques. Para entonces el frío ha logrado desacelerar mi cabeza. Debo volver, Luella y Mai estarán armando un revuelo y ya debe ser una hora decente para que Hirota conteste el teléfono. Pero antes recojo una hoja de papel tirada al suelo y doblo un pequeño barco.

Sé que en cualquier otro contexto esto sería ridículo, pero coloco el navío sobre la superficie del lago y genero una ola con mi mano. En Japón es común hacer lámparas de papel para los muertos, y después liberarlas en el agua. Yo no creo en supersticiones, pero sí en el poder de la mente y de una promesa. No importa que Bruno tenga un cómplice, averiguaré quién es; tampoco me interesa lo que pueda saber o hacer, se ha topado con alguien más fuerte que él. No dejaré que juegue con mi mente de nuevo, ahora seré yo quien tome la delantera.

Yuko, le haré pagar.

* * *

Listo, ya está revisado.

Disculpen si el tema les molesta, traté de reducir el nivel de violencia a un nivel leíble, pero suficiente para incomodar a Naru. Si creen que fue mucho o que me contuve demasiado, por favor háganmelo saber. El morbo tiene una línea muy delgada, y trato de mantenerme al filo, al menos para mí.

¡Miyeel! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, me son muy útiles tus reviews porque con ellos puedo ver lo que otros entienden de lo que he escrito. Una amiga mía es fanática de DBSK, y yo la verdad admiro en general a todos los chicos que se dedican al k-pop debido a que se esfuerzan muchísimo. Creo que ellos habrían logrado mucho si no se hubieran separado.

Gelatina*: Así se les llama a los filtros de color para montar en las luces de equipo audiovisual.


	4. 4 Día 2

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujumi Ono.

DÍA 2

¡Brrrrrrr!

Ese seguramente era otro mensaje de Yasu.

¡Brrrrrrr!

Y otro.

¡Brrrrrrr!

̶ ¡Agh! ¡Está bien! ¿Qué quieres?

Tomé mi celular que seguía vibrando sobre la cama. Efectivamente era otro mensaje. "De lo que te estás perdiendo": decía después de una fotografía de Yasu, Bou-san y Ayako frente al Big Ben. Como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

¡Brrrrrrr!

"¿Cómo sigue el patrón?"

¡Brrrrrrr!

"Bou-san dice que lo dejes solo y vengas con nosotros."

Molesta, comencé a teclear.

"Para tu información, estoy estudiando para la presentación, a diferencia de otros…"

"Ajá, como si no nos hubieras abandonado por quedarte en la casa con él."

"¡Ni siquiera estoy con él! Sigue hablando por teléfono en su habitación."

"Mejor razón para que vengas con nosotros."

"Tengo que estudiar."

":P Ñoña."

"¡Piérdete Yasu! XP"

Abandoné el celular y regresé a mi computadora. Era imposible discutir con ellos, no entendían que solo nos quedaban unos días para estar listos, y sin embargo salían a pasear como si solo estuvieran vacacionando.

̶ De acuerdo, la curva de temperatura… ̶ murmuraba mientras repasaba las gráficas.

Pero entonces escuché algo, la voz de Naru desde la otra habitación. Una vez más tuve que controlar el impulso de pegarme a la pared y espiar su conversación. Yasu ya lo había intentado hace unas horas y Naru lo atrapó.

̶ Hm, entonces debo…

Estaba hablando japonés. De vez en cuando yo podía entender unas palabras, pero parecía que él se esforzaba en hablar bajo. Seguramente estaba discutiendo con Yuna, o más bien haciendo las paces con ella. Siempre que peleaban, ella después le pedía perdón como si tuviese toda la culpa, y Naru solo asentía y aceptaba tranquilamente sus disculpas. Era la típica rutina, él mantenía su dignidad mientras que la chica se humillaba con tal de salvar la relación.

Pero esa vez era diferente, desde que llegamos a Londres pude notar que la situación realmente le estaba afectando a él. Parecía enfermo, estaba pálido y demacrado, además no dejó de mirar por la ventana en todo el trayecto hasta Cambridge, signo de que estaba pensando. Pero la última prueba fue su desaparición a mitad de la noche.

Recuerdo que Yasu, Luella, el Sr. Davis y yo estábamos en la sala, cuando de la nada se escuchó un estallido. Yo fui la primera en ir a la cocina, para entonces encontrarme con mantequilla de maní por todos lados. Naru admitió haber sido el causante, una vez que regresó tres horas después, y por supuesto ya todos habíamos acabado de limpiar el desastre. Enseguida subió a su habitación y no dejó de hacer llamadas el resto de la noche. Supuse que todo el drama finalmente llegó a sus nervios y de alguna forma eso le había llevado a usar su psicoquinesis involuntariamente, algo que sucede en raras ocasiones.

Muy raras ocasiones.

Quiero decir, ni siquiera cuando nosotros rompimos lo había visto así.

Y por supuesto que eso no me hacía sentir celos.

Definitivamente era imposible para mí concentrarme en ese momento, así que pagué mi computadora y salí por el pasillo. Hacía apenas un par de horas desde el desayuno, pero tal vez me caería bien un dulce o algo. Iba rumbo a la cocina, cuando me detuve a mitad de las escaleras para admirar la decoración.

La última vez que visité esa casa, Luella me comentó que estaban considerando remodelarla. Se trataba de un edificio muy viejo y todo en sus acabados podía describirse como "ingleses". Noté que el papel tapiz de las paredes había sido reemplazado por uno de color azul claro y la madera del barandal y escaleras se veía nueva. También llamaron mi atención los retratos enmarcados que colgaban de la pared. Había uno por cada integrante de la familia y otro más en grupo, por supuesto que en todos ellos, tanto Gene como Naru eran apenas unos niños.

Curiosa, me acerqué a observar sus fotografías individuales. Aunque el nombre de cada uno estaba escrito en una placa en el borde inferior del marco, realmente no era necesario para saber quién era quién. Podrían ser gemelos idénticos, pero la sonrisa de Gene y la seriedad de Naru eran inconfundibles.

"Eugene A.J. Davis" decía en la placa de Gene. ¿A.J.? Jamás había escuchado sobre eso. Naru nunca mencionó que su hermano tuviera otro nombre. Aunque realmente eso no era una sorpresa, ya que en realidad nunca hablaba sobre Gene. Lo poco que yo sabía sobre él me había sido revelado por Lin, el Sr. Davis y Luella.

A.J…. ¿Cuál era su significado? Tan solo pensarlo me hacía reflexionar sobre la escasa información que yo tenía de él. ¿Cómo pretendía ayudarlo sin siquiera saber bien su nombre? Tampoco tenía la fecha de su muerte, ni la descripción completa de los hechos; no sabía su color favorito, su comida preferida, o si salió con una chica. Podía conocerlo en espíritu, pero en verdad no sabía nada sobre él en vida. Era una ignorante, y eso tendría que cambiar si pretendía encontrar la manera de hacerlo cruzar.

Entonces escuché el golpe de algo cayendo al suelo, seguido por la queja del Sr. Davis desde el estudio. Fui hacia él y lo encontré recogiendo una decena de libros del suelo.

̶ Permítame ayudarle Sr. Davis.

̶ Sí, muchas gracias Mai.

̶ ¿Se lastimó Sr. Davis?

̶ No, ¿sabes que puedes llamarme Martin verdad?... Pensé que podría cargar con todos, pero justo al llegar perdí el equilibrio.

̶ No lo vi caminar por el pasillo.

̶ Es que vengo del sótano. Ya es momento de hacer la rotación.

̶ ¿Rotación?

̶ Sí, de los libros.

Señaló hacia el librero en la pared. Algo que siempre me ha gustado de esta casa es el estudio con sus estantes llenos de libros. El Sr. Martin es muy atento con ellos e incluso los cataloga según el sistema Dewey. Ya antes he tenido la oportunidad de ayudarle a etiquetar y organizar sus nuevas adquisiciones.

̶ Cada seis menes o menos me gusta rotar unos cuantos libros que tengo aquí con los que están en el sótano.

̶ ¿Tiene más en el sótano?

̶ Sí, pero por más que intento convencer a mi amada esposa de comprar otro librero, ella se rehúsa ̶ dijo con un sonrisa ̶ dice que los libros son para el estudio y no para el resto de la casa. Así que debo rotar los que me interesa leer.

̶ Naru tiene su habitación repleta.

̶ Sí, bueno, intenta discutir eso con él ̶ dijo sarcásticamente ̶ hace años que Luella no se atreve a tocar su habitación.

̶ Sí, tiene razón.

Reí un poco imaginando a la madre de Naru obligándolo a arreglar su cuarto. Si hay algo que admiro de esa mujer es su tolerancia con él, debería recibir un premio a la paciencia.

̶ ¿Le ayudo a acomodarlos? ̶ ofrecí al profesor.

̶ Claro, ya sabes cómo están distribuidos. De este lado empieza el cero.

̶ Está bien.

Tomé tres libros y verifiqué su numeración para colocarlos en el lugar correcto, dos eran categoría uno y el tercero era dos, del cual inmediatamente noté su título escrito en japonés.

̶ ¿ _Senji Ryakketsu_ de _Abe no Seimei_?

̶ ¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? ̶ Me preguntó el Sr. Davis.

̶ _Abe no Seimei…_ este es un libro de…

̶ De _onmyodo_ , así es ̶ respondió acercándose a mí ̶ Lin me lo regaló hace años, cuando prometí que aprendería japonés… Sobra decir que sigue en mi lista de libros pendientes. Podré no entender una pisca, pero de vez en cuando disfruto de hojearlo y admirar el arte. Me gusta en especial la portada; el pentagrama y la estrella están bordados a mano.

̶ Sí, es muy bonita…

¡ _Onmyodo_! ¡¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?! Durante años vi a Lin hacer cientos de cosas a través de ese arte y en ningún momento se me había ocurrido consultar con él, siendo que en ello pudiera estar la clave para liberar al espíritu de Gene. Realmente soy una tonta.

̶ Disculpe, ¿cree que pueda prestármelo durante el tiempo que esté aquí?

̶ Sí, por supuesto. De haber sabido que te interesaba el _onmyodo_ te lo hubiera ofrecido antes. De hecho tengo toda una colección de libros de ese tipo en el sótano, por si gustas revisarlos.

̶ ¿En serio? Muchas gracias Sr. Davis.

̶ Insistes con el apellido…

̶ Perdón, es la costumbre.

̶ No te preocupes, vamos a buscarlos.

La entrada al sótano estaba justo afuera del estudio, por debajo de las escaleras. Se trataba de una pequeña puerta que escondía otros peldaños de madera vieja. Al bajarlos había que tener cuidado con la cabeza, sin embargo al llegar al fondo se encontraba un vasto cuarto que fácilmente abarcaba toda el área de la planta baja de la casa.

̶ Veamos ̶ dijo el Sr. Davis prendiendo el pequeño foco que colgaba del techo ̶ según recuerdo están por aquí.

Caminó hacia un extremo, donde decenas de cajas de plástico se apilaban unas con las otras.

̶ Dios mío, Luella estuvo "organizando" esta parte el año pasado. Será difícil encontrarlos.

Tomó una caja y la abrió para ver su contenido. Después siguió con otra, y una más. Entonces entendí a qué se refría con "difícil". Debía haber cientos de libros resguardados en esas cajas, y ninguna de ellas tenía algún letrero o algo que indicara algún tipo de clasificación.

̶ Permítame ayudarlo ̶ dije tomando otra.

Pero esa no contenía libros, sino una especie de equipo de grabación viejo.

̶ Vaya, tenía años buscando eso ̶ dijo el Sr. Davis ̶ Sigue revisando y tal vez encuentres mi antiguo estéreo.

̶ Sí.

Abrí otra, tenía luces y decoraciones navideñas. La siguiente estaba llena de bolsas de plástico de diferentes tiendas. Tal vez Luella no era tan organizada como yo creía de ella.

̶ ¿Encontraste el estéreo? ̶ preguntó el Sr. Davis.

̶ No, pero aquí hay una colección de estampillas y unos archivos viejos.

̶ ¿En serio? ¿Qué archivos?

̶ Sólo dicen nombres… Evanson Elizabeth, Fleming Matt, San... Sanchuoes Mary, Aoyama Jun, Aoyama Kazuo, Cameron Bruce…

̶ ¡Ah esos también los había estado buscando! Por dios, esta mujer me va a sacar de quicio.

̶ ¿Son antiguos casos?

̶ Algo así… son de cuando practicaba psicología pediátrica.

̶ ¿Psicología pediátrica?

̶ Ah sí, esos fueron buenos años. Pero un día conocí la investigación paranormal y me enamoré por completo.

Eso era un tanto cómico, nunca habría pensado en el padre de Naru como en una persona que pudiese tener una profesión normal. De hecho siempre lo había considerado excéntrico, amable pero raro; y reflexionando sobre el tema, creo que esa era la conversación más larga que me había atrevido a entablar con él. Por lo general lo evadía por miedo a que me juzgara "intelectualmente" como solía hacerlo su hijo.

̶ Oye, corrígeme si me equivoco ̶ me dijo mientras devolvía las cajas a su sitio ̶ pero tú no hablabas tan buen inglés la última vez nos vimos ¿no es así?

Me sonrojé.

̶ ¿Cree que hablo bien inglés?

̶ Bueno, al menos mucho mejor que antes sí.

Definitivamente me agradaba conversar con ese señor.

̶ Muchas gracias, todavía me falta mucho por aprender, pero me siento feliz de que note una mejoría.

̶ Que bueno, oye creo que estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado, ¿qué te parece si echamos un vistazo al otro lado?

̶ Está bien.

Nos dirigimos a la siguiente esquina y comenzamos a abrir más cajas, mientras que seguíamos la conversación sobre la dificultad de aprender otros idiomas. Estábamos riendo y pude sentir cómo la confianza se estaba desarrollando entre nosotros. Normalmente era a Luella a quien interrogaba sobre el asunto, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para hablar sobre Gene.

̶ Su esposa me platicaba sobre lo difícil que fue aprender japonés solo para entender lo que Naru y Gene se murmuraban, y según ella lo hacían todo el tiempo ¿no es así?

̶ ¿Noll y Gene? No todo el tiempo pero si frecuentemente.

̶ Eso quiere decir que eran muy unidos ¿no?

̶ Tanto como lo pueden ser dos gemelos huérfanos supongo.

̶ Sí, tiene razón… Luella también me dijo que tenían una conexión telepática. Si algo le pasaba a alguno de los dos, el otro se percataba inmediatamente.

̶ Bueno, no diría que inmediatamente eran conscientes de lo que le sucedía al otro, pero sí podían percibirlo… Irónicamente Gene podía conectarse mejor con los muertos, y Noll con los vivos.

̶ Ya veo.

La conexión entre ambos hermanos siempre me había intrigado. Según Naru ellos eran lo que comúnmente se conoce como "gemelos espejo", idénticos de pies a cabeza, pero completamente a la inversa, uno era diestro y el otro zurdo, uno era alegre y el otro introvertido.

̶ Sin embargo, Naru pudo ver la muerte de Gene cuando estaba sucediendo ̶ dije intentando continuar el tema.

̶ Sí… cuando se trata de algo tan grave es natural que su telepatía sea más consistente.

̶ ¿Pero entonces por qué Gene no fue capaz de contactarlo por tanto tiempo?

̶ ¿Tiempo? ¿De qué hablas?

Oh no, había olvidado que el Sr. Davis no sabía nada sobre que el espíritu de Gene sigue en este mundo.

̶ Me refiero a… ¿por qué Naru no fue capaz de encontrar el cuerpo de Gene por tanto tiempo?

̶ Bueno, es que no funciona de esa manera. Los clarividentes pueden tener visiones de diferentes maneras. Algunos ven imágenes y otros viven experiencias. Naru es de los segundos, y si Gene no conocía el lugar, entonces él tampoco.

̶ Ah.

̶ ¡Martin!

Esa era Luella llamando desde la planta superior.

̶ ¡Martin! ¡Martín, ¿dónde estás?!

̶ ¡En el sótano!

̶ ¡Sal de ahí y ven!

̶ ¡Tengo que encontrar unos libros!

̶ ¡Después haces eso! ¡Noll ya salió de su habitación!

̶ ¡Ya voy!... Disculpa Mai, te dejaré sola buscando.

̶ No se preocupe.

Subió y salió del sótano. Yo seguí abriendo cajas en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que escuché claramente la voz de Luella encima de mí.

̶ Hijo, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Hablaste con ella?

̶ No.

Ese era Naru.

̶ ¿Entonces a quién llamaste todas estas horas?

Esa era la voz del Sr. Davis… ¡Estaban interrogando a Naru, y yo podía escuchar todo!

̶ No se trata de nada de eso. Estaba comunicándome con un cliente en Japón respecto a un caso, solo eso.

̶ ¿Cliente? ̶ dijo Luella ̶ Pero por dios Noll, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitaste para eso? Tienes que entender hijo que nos preocupamos. Explotas un frasco, desapareces a media noche y después regresas a encerrarte en tu cuarto y hacer quién sabe cuántas llamadas… ¿No crees que nos merezcamos una explicación?

̶ Noll, es perfectamente razonable que te encuentres afectado por todo lo que está pasando ̶ continuó el Sr. Davis ̶ pero tienes que hablar hijo. No vamos a juzgarte o a exigirte nada, si tu relación con Yuna ya no tiene arreglo, podemos buscar otras opciones.

¿A qué se refería con "opciones"?

̶ Como dije, no estaba hablando con ella. Y del frasco, solo fue un episodio de migraña. Tuve que salir para enfriarme la cabeza.

̶ Pero Noll…

̶ En cuanto a las otras opciones, las discutiremos en cuanto regrese.

̶ ¿Te vas? ̶ preguntó Luella.

̶ Necesito enviar algo por paquetería.

̶ ¿En cuánto tiempo regresas?

̶ Lo haré antes de la cena.

̶ ¡¿Tanto vas a tardar?!

¡Duum! Al intentar acercarme más a las voces había pateado una de las cajas.

̶ ¿Qué fue eso? ̶ dijo Luella.

̶ Seguramente es Mai en el sótano ̶ le respondió el Sr. Davis.

̶ ¿No salió con los demás? ̶ preguntó Naru.

̶ No, dijo que prefería quedarse a estudiar. Ahora está buscando unos libros allá abajo.

Escuché pasos que caminaron hasta la puerta del sótano. ¿Sabrían que los había estado espiando?

̶ ¡Mai!

Naru me estaba llamando.

̶ ¡Mai!

̶ ¡¿Qué sucede?! ̶ grité lo más casualmente que pude.

̶ ¡Ven!

Rápidamente subí las escaleras y lo encontré en el pasillo.

̶ Voy a salir, ¿vienes?

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Voy a la paquetería y después a la universidad, ¿quieres venir?

Miré a los Sres. Davis, quienes estaban igual o más incrédulos que yo. ¿En serio me estaba invitando a salir? Bueno, tal vez no como en una cita, ¡pero él sabía perfectamente como eso se podía interpretar! Por más casual que pudiese sonar, no podía simplemente pedirme que lo acompañara y esperar que yo aceptara con toda normalidad.

̶ ¿Vienes o no?

̶ Sí, ya voy.

"¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!": gritaba yo en mi interior al momento de salir a la calle.

̶ ¿Está bien si caminamos? ̶ Me preguntó Naru con cortesía. Como si no supiera que cuando es amable es porque quiere algo.

̶ Sí, no hay problema.

Llegamos hasta el final de la cuadra y continuamos por el canal. Según recordaba, la paquetería más cercana se encontraba a quince minutos. Si bien algo me iba a pedir en cualquier momento, yo podría obtener información a cambio.

̶ ¿Hablaste con Yuna? ̶ le pregunté en el tono más normal que pude.

̶ ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

Ese grosero…

̶ Pues no, solo te preguntaba por cortesía.

̶ Mai, conozco ese sótano, sé que desde ahí se escucha todo.

Me atrapó.

̶ ¿Entonces decías la verdad sobre que hablabas con un cliente?

̶ Así es, toma.

De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico, la cual contenía un moño para pelo en su interior.

̶ No abras la bolsa ̶ me indicó ̶ ¿Qué opinas?

̶ Es un moño.

̶ Ya sé que es un moño, ¿no te hace sentir algo?

̶ ¿Tendría qué?

̶ Sí, dámelo… ahora este.

Le entregué el moño pero entonces me dio otra bolsa con un sobre adentro.

̶ ¿"Naruto Uzumaki"? ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

̶ Ignora el remitente, ¿percibes algo?

̶ No, nada.

̶ ¿Cómo lo hace?

̶ ¿Quién hace qué?

̶ Nadie, regrésamela.

Prácticamente me la arrebató de las manos y apresuró el paso.

̶ ¡Hey! ¡Espérame!

Con esa velocidad llegamos en diez minutos. Naru se estaba comportando extraño, no me dejó ver el destino y pagó un envío express especialmente caro. Mientras lo esperaba en la puerta me di cuenta que su cabello estaba bastante enmarañado y una vez que seguimos nuestro camino hacia la universidad me fijé en sus ojeras y su tez pálida. Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando.

̶ Oye Naru, ¿y con cuál de nuestros clientes es con quien estabas hablando?

̶ No es de SPR, es un caso que estoy viendo por mi cuenta.

̶ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

̶ Ya lo hiciste, solo deja de preguntar por favor.

̶ ¿Entonces tenía que ver con el sobre y el moño?

̶ ¿Qué parte de no preguntar no entendiste?

̶ ¡Oye, no seas grosero! ¡No puedes simplemente pedirme que revise algo y esperar que no haga preguntas!

̶ De acuerdo, pero aun así no puedo decírtelo.

̶ ¿Por qué no?

̶ Porque es confidencial.

̶ Ah, entonces el cliente es Hirota. ¿Ya ves? Si me hubieras dicho eso desde un inicio te hubiera dejado tranquilo.

Se encogió de hombros, signo de que yo había ganado la discusión.

Seguimos en silencio hasta la universidad. Cambridge es un lugar hermoso que siempre me ha gustado admirar, sin embargo, poco pude disfrutar, ya que prácticamente tuve que correr para seguirle el paso a mi anfitrión. Curiosamente pasamos de largo la biblioteca y las aulas que Naru suele frecuentar y llegamos directamente al edificio de las oficinas administrativas.

̶ ¿La Srita. Humphrey? ̶ preguntó Naru a la recepcionista.

̶ Subiendo las escaleras a mano izquierda.

Seguimos sus indicaciones y llegamos a una pequeña oficina, donde una mujer de mediana edad y lentes gruesos se dedicaba a lamer la yema de sus dedos para separar con ellos una gran pila de papeles.

̶ Srita. Humphrey.

Esa no era una señorita.

̶ ¿Profesor? ¡Profesor, qué gusto verlo!

Se levantó y ofreció su mano a Naru, quien la estrechó amablemente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Evidentemente algo quería de esa mujer.

̶ Lamento haberla despertado esta mañana.

̶ ¡Oh, no se preocupe profesor! ¡Para eso estoy! Y esta linda señorita me supongo que es su prometida.

Momento incómodo al instante.

̶ Eh, no, solo soy una compañera de trabajo.

̶ Oh, disculpen, como la Sra. Davis me dijo que vendría con su prometida, supuse que se trataba de ella.

̶ No se preocupe ̶ dijo Naru ̶ ¿Vamos?

̶ ¡Sí claro, vamos!

Naru debía realmente necesitar lo que sea que le fuese a dar la Srita. Humphrey, ya que durante el camino no solo toleró, sino que hasta participó en su charla trivial. Al parecer ella era una vieja conocida de la familia.

̶ Ya llegamos.

Frente a nosotros se erigía un edificio sencillo, evidentemente más nuevo que el resto. Dentro había otro grupo de oficinas, en una de las cuales llenamos un registro y después fuimos invitados a pasar por otra puerta.

Lo que había dentro era sorprendente, cientos de anaqueles con varios pisos de altura, todos llenos de libros, revistas, periódicos… claramente se trataba de un almacén de archivo.

̶ Tienen mucha suerte ̶ comentó la Srita. Humphrey ̶ lo que ustedes buscan estaba a punto de ser destruido como archivo muerto, pero yo lo salvé. Sabía que una información tan valiosa como esta no podía ser tirada a la basura… Veamos, es este.

De un anaquel de libros de registros sacó un tomo y lo llevó hasta una pequeña mesa al final del pasillo. Lamió la yema de sus dedos y comenzó a hojearlo.

̶ "Psicoquinesis, Professor Oliver Davis" ̶ dijo con voz triunfante ̶ "03 de Mayo del 2005".

̶ Gracias.

Con su tacto de siempre, Naru prácticamente empujó a la mujer y comenzó a leer ávidamente. Se trataba de una lista de nombres y firmas, probablemente de aquellos que asistieron a su conferencia en ese entonces.

̶ ¿Hay alguien a quien esté buscando? ̶ preguntó la Srita. Humphrey un poco ofendida.

̶ Sí.

Y por supuesto Naru no dio mayor explicación a esa. Siguió leyendo hasta que llegó al final de la página y le dio la vuelta.

̶ Esa es ya otra fecha ̶ le interrumpió la señorita.

Regresó la página y volvió a examinarla. Debió hacerlo al menos tres veces cuando sentí la temperatura descender. Sus manos estaban aferradas al libro y noté que sus ojos no parpadeaban. Estaba teniendo una visión.

̶ ¡Ah! ̶ gritó la Srita. Humphrey cuando las luces comenzaron a tintinear. El aire se había vuelto más frío y mis oídos estaban zumbando. Naru se estaba pasando.

̶ ¡Naru! ¡Naru, detente!

Me ignoró.

̶ ¡No importa lo que sea! ¡No vale la pena!... ¡Naru! ¡Naru ya basta!

Le tomé del hombro. Sentí cómo la energía me transportó a través de su visión. Estaba en un aula. Un grupo de personas hacían fila para firmar el registro. Entonces un hombre rubio, con bastante sobrepeso, se acercó a la mesa y escribió "Alfred Robinson". Estaba sonriendo, pero había algo en él que me revolvía el estómago. Ese hombre era un monstruo, podía sentirlo.

Entonces regresamos de la visión. La Srita. Humphrey se encontraba aferrada al anaquel detrás de nosotros. Las luces habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero al parecer la pequeña lámpara sobre nosotros se había quebrado,

̶ Lo tengo ̶ murmuró Naru entre jadeos. Estaba empapado de sudor.

̶ ¿Lo tengo? ¡¿Cómo que "lo tengo"?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?! ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es para ti!

̶ Esto no es nada, estaré bien.

̶ ¡Ajá, eso lo decidirá el médico! Srita. Humphrey, ¿puede llamar a un paramédico por favor?

̶ No exageres Mai, estoy bien, una visión no es la gran cosa.

̶ ¡Rompiste una lámpara!

̶ ¡Estoy bien! Srita. Humphrey, muchas gracias por su tiempo y disculpe la molestia. Por favor, envíeme la factura de la reparación.

Y así sin más se dirigió a la salida. Fui corriendo detrás de él después de disculparme con la señorita. Lo alcancé en los jardines.

̶ ¡Naru! ¡Naru tienes que irte a checar por un médico!

̶ Mai, no es necesario, no armes un escándalo ̶ me dijo mientras escribía algo en el celular.

̶ ¡Tan solo mírate! Tu madre tiene razón, estás muy demacrado, pareces un enfermo.

̶ Eso es solo tu interpretación.

̶ Y la de todo el mundo al parecer.

Caminábamos sin rumbo, o al menos eso creía yo. Eventualmente llegamos a un jardín con un gran árbol. Inmediatamente reconocí el lugar, era su sitio preferido para descansar.

̶ Siéntate ̶ me ordenó guardando su teléfono.

Lo hice solo porque así él dejaría de avanzar. Efectivamente también se sentó, pero entonces estiró las piernas y recargó su cabeza en las mías.

̶ ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?! ̶ le reclamé.

̶ ¿Qué parece?

̶ No, no puedes…

̶ Mai, en serio, llevo más de treinta horas despierto, necesito dormir.

̶ ¿Y tiene que ser encima de mí?... Naru… ¿Naru?

No respondía. ¿Le habría dado un paro cardiaco? Rápidamente puse mi mano frente a su rostro y pude sentir con alivio su respiración, solo estaba dormido.

̶ ¿Pero quién demonios se cree? ̶ pensé enojada y seguramente con la cara toda roja.

No tuve más opción que resignarme y también recostarme en el pasto. El clima era agradable y el árbol nos protegía perfectamente de los rayos del sol. De vez en cuando volvía a revisar su respiración, y el resto del tiempo observaba las hojas revolverse con el viento mientras pensaba en lo estúpida que fui al aceptar su invitación. El día anterior él había estado comprometido con otra, y ahora estaba dormido sobre mis piernas en un jardín de Cambridge.

Pasaron las horas y eventualmente yo también me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté estaba atardeciendo, y aunque los rayos del sol daban directo al rostro de Naru, él continuaba dormido con una apacibilidad que hacía mucho no le veía en el rostro. Hasta me sentí culpable de hacerlo despertar.

̶ Naru… Naru despierta.

̶ ¿Hm?

̶ Tenemos que regresar a casa de tus padres para la cena.

Abrió un poco los ojos, y al ser molestado por la luz se pasó la mano por la cara y el pelo. Maldita sea, se veía bien haciendo eso.

̶ Está bien, vamos.

Ambos nos levantamos y caminamos tranquilamente hasta la casa de los Davis. Yasu, Ayako y Bou-san ya habían llegado, así que se armó un gran revuelo cuando nos vieron llegar juntos. Por su puesto, tanto Naru como yo no dejamos que la conversación en la cena se tornara sobre nosotros y los dos nos fuimos a dormir temprano. De esa manera los demás pudieron cotillear a gusto a nuestras espaldas.

Yo por mi parte tenía una lectura pendiente antes de dormir, así que traté de aclarar mi mente de todas las emociones del día e intenté concentrarme en las prácticas mágicas descritas en el libro del legendario _onmyoji, Abe no Seimei_.

Se trataba de un libro difícil de leer, usaba _kanjis_ desconocidos para mí, además de metáforas y términos que me eran completamente ilógicos. Tal vez para entenderlo era necesaria la experiencia de un verdadero _onmyoji_ como Lin. Derrotada por mi ignorancia y el cansancio, dejé el libro a un lado y me acomodé en mi almohada. ¿Cómo podría dormir con todo lo que había pasado? Naru al parecer estaba involucrado en algo tan gordo que lo hacía arriesgar su propia salud. Por otro lado el drama de Yuko acechaba como una nube gris sobre todos nosotros. ¿Realmente habrían acabado para siempre? Como sea, no podía permitirme caer una segunda vez.

Poco a poco sentí a mi cuerpo relajarse y a mi cerebro aligerarse. Necesitaba dormir, así tal vez la almohada podía darme algunas respuestas.

Y lo hizo, me dio una gigantesca. En un parpadeo me levanté de la cama y dejé que la realización inundara mi cabeza.

̶ ¡Eugene A.J. Davis!... ¡Aoyama Jun!

Rápidamente me puse mis pantuflas, salí hacia el pasillo, bajé las escaleras y entré por la pequeña puerta hacia el sótano. Todo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Encendí la luz y comencé a abrir cajas, una después de la otra. No sé cuántas tuve que revisar antes de dar con la correcta.

̶ Evanson Elizabeth, Fleming Matt, Sannchuoes Mary, ¡Aoyama Jun y Aoyama Kazuo!

Extraje las carpetas, dejé todo como estaba y regresé a mi habitación con el corazón saliéndome por la garganta. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? ¡Su padre había sido su pediatra!

En mis manos tenía el perfil psicológico de los hermanos Davis.

¡Uno más! ¡Y ahora a trabajar! T.T

Para quien le guste el tema, el _onmyodo_ es un arte principalmente de adivinación japonés. También se caracteriza por el uso de _shiki_ o _shikigami_ , que como ya saben, son espíritus subordinados al _onmyouji_. Si a alguien le interesa leer el libro, debo informarle que primero tendrá que aprender japonés, ya que no hay una sola copia en inglés o español, al menos hasta donde yo sé. Si saben de una por favor coméntenlo.

Muchas gracias por leer, buenas noches.


	5. 5 Gene

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ghost Hunt pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

GENE

̶ Era el Barón, dice que no logró convencer a su amigo de venir a la conferencia.

̶ Que mal, ¿has recibido noticias de la Sra. Harper?

̶ No, pero Ian dijo que le marcaría en la tarde.

Luella y Martin han estado haciendo llamadas durante todo el día, mientras que yo analizo por tercera vez en la computadora la proyección de egresos de SPR. No importa como lo interprete, ni los números que traslade de rubro a rubro, la oficina en Tokio tendrá que cerrar si no obtenemos un buen patrocinador.

̶ Parece ser que nuestra única esperanza será el conocido de Madoka ̶ dice Martin.

̶ Esperemos que realmente venga a la conferencia ̶ responde Luella.

Este intercambio de nombres y referencias me ha provocado una nueva jaqueca.

̶ ¿Dónde está el reporte de donaciones por internet?

̶ Lo guardé en el escritorio Noll… como puedes ver, la campaña de este año fue un verdadero fiasco.

̶ Efectivamente lo fue.

̶ Siempre podemos hipotecar de nuevo la casa ̶ comenta Luella tontamente cuando sabe que esa no es una opción.

̶ No digas tonterías mujer ̶ responde Martin.

̶ ¿Y cómo vamos a pagar por la investigación de Noll?

̶ Algo se nos ocurrirá.

̶ Dile eso a Richard.

̶ Él sabe lo importante que es esto, de lo contrario no lo hubiera apoyado por tanto tiempo… Mira, para empezar podemos cortar algunos gastos, la oficina puede moverse a un barrio más barato y podemos vender algo del equipo más viejo.

̶ Eso no será suficiente ̶ dije ̶ ya hice el recorte del presupuesto, necesitaríamos al menos cien mil libras para cubrir lo básico.

Se han callado, supongo que el número ha producido un efecto desesperanzador para ellos.

̶ Bueno hijo ̶ dice Martin después de unos segundos ̶ parece que, a menos de que se logre algo en estos días, habrá que tomar una decisión.

̶ …

̶ Disculpen.

Mai ha entrado al estudio con el teléfono en la mano.

̶ Son Ayako y Bou-san, dicen que están listos.

̶ Gracias linda, vamos para allá ̶ le indicó Luella.

Desde que nos vio llegar juntos la noche anterior se ha portado aún más afable con ella.

̶ De acuerdo, Yasu y yo los esperaremos en la sala.

̶ No es necesario ̶ interrumpió Martin ̶ ya terminamos aquí.

Se levanta y los demás le seguimos hacia la salida. Yasuhara ya se encuentra esperándonos, así que no tardamos mucho en subir a la camioneta e iniciar nuestro viaje hacia el hotel donde se hospeda Takigawa y luego a la sede de la conferencia. Una vez más me ha tocado sentarme junto a Mai, sin embargo ella hace lo posible por no mirarme y mucho menos dirigirme la palabra. Ha sido así desde nuestro regreso a la casa la noche pasada, y aunque admito que me extralimité en mi comportamiento, después de todo estaba siendo irracional por la falta de sueño, no comprendo cuál es la razón de su enojo. Si se sintió invadida en su espacio personal, pudo habérmelo dicho en cualquier momento, o simplemente abandonarme en el jardín, y ello no me hubiera ofendido en lo absoluto.

Como sea, debo de dejar de preocuparme por eso. Independientemente de la causa de su frialdad conmigo, hay situaciones más alarmantes en este momento. Parece que las opciones se han agotado en las últimas semanas, y no veo manera en que la oficina en Japón permanezca abierta. Puede que Martin aun tenga esperanzas, pero se engaña a sí mismo si cree que en la conferencia obtendremos algo, hace años que no lo hemos hecho; y para ser sincero, me repudia el proselitismo.

La sola idea de regresar a las interminables citas, cenas y estúpidas conversaciones… No comprendo cómo pude soportarlo por tanto tiempo, y mucho menos me veo haciéndolo de nuevo. ¿Para qué reabrí esa oficina en primer lugar? Es verdad que Japón es un campo inusualmente dinámico en actividad paranormal, sin embargo no es el único, y bien pude haber desarrollado mis investigaciones en Londres. Ello me habría ahorrado los recursos necesarios para la siguiente fase y ahora no me vería frenado por algo tan ridículo como el dinero. Fui un imbécil al creer que era imperativo regresar a Japón.

Aunque sé perfectamente por qué lo hice… Miro a Mai, aún sigue pretendiendo que me ignora… En aquél entonces yo no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que traería el cierre de SPR para ella. Sé que es capaz de encontrar otro trabajo, pero todo su perfil profesional se encuentra encaminado hacia la investigación paranormal. Yo mismo me encomendé a ello; y sin SPR temí que no hubiera otra sociedad u organización que fuera capaz de brindarle el ingreso necesario para mantener su nivel de vida.

Esos fueron los pensamientos que me llevaron a preservar la oficina, y ahora que los rememoro veo que fueron estúpidos e irracionales. Por alguna razón llegué a pensar que su bienestar era mi responsabilidad, siendo que ella no es nada mío; y así como yo hago alarde de que nadie es indispensable, Mai también me ha dejado en claro que tampoco lo soy para ella.

De nuevo la jaqueca se hace presente, así que engullo otra píldora tratando de disimular lo mejor posible. Afortunadamente Mai se encuentra distraída saludando a los Takigawas por la ventana, quienes suben al auto y nos dan las buenas tardes mientras discuten sobre un tema trivial que no me es de interés.

̶ Entonces, ¿estudiaste todo el día de ayer Mai? ̶ pregunta Takigawa después de unos minutos. No trata de disimular la insinuación en su voz.

̶ No.

̶ ¿Ah no? ¿Qué más hiciste?

Yasuhara no se ha controlado y comienza a reír. Ganándose así un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mai.

̶ ¿Para qué me preguntas si ya sé que Yasu les cuenta todo?

̶ Hey, tranquila ̶ dice Takigawa ̶ solo era una pregunta.

̶ Pues no me gustan esa clase de preguntas.

̶ Mai, cálmate ̶ le ordena Ayako.

̶ Estoy calmada.

̶ Pues parece que pudiera cocinar un huevo en tu cabeza ̶ se burla Yasuhara. Lo que le amerita otro golpe.

̶ ¡Ejem!

Luella ha decidido tomar parte para finalizar la discusión. Todos han entendido su señal y guardan silencio, excepto Yasuhara quien continúa intentando contener la risa, sin embargo Mai está demasiado distraída tratando de evitar contacto visual conmigo como para notarlo.

̶ Ya llegamos ̶ anuncia Martin.

Debido al tráfico y a que la calle es estrecha, todos nos vemos obligados a bajar lo más rápido posible, entonces Martin arranca el motor una vez más y se va en búsqueda de una zona donde aparcar. Hemos llegado a las aulas de lectura de Mill Lane, donde la conferencia se llevará a cabo los siguientes días. Se trata de un edificio con diferentes salones dotados de asientos escalonados y equipo audiovisual. Me intriga conocer los medios de los que se valió Richard para obtener esta sede, siendo que hace años que Cambridge no apoya este evento.

Entramos e inmediatamente encontramos las mesas de registro. Ordenadamente tomamos lugar en la fila y esperamos nuestro turno. Luella ha comenzado a saludar a sus conocidos, sin embargo mi migraña me impide cualquier falsa muestra de interés y me limito a observar. Entonces escucho un chillido detrás de nosotros y me doy cuenta que fui un idiota al pensar que podría zafarme de los protocolos.

̶ ¡Luellaaaaaa! ¡Maiiiii!

̶ ¡Madoka!

̶ ¡Aaaah!

La mujer corre hacia ellas y las abraza. Detrás de ella entra un grupo de jóvenes, seguidos por el Dr. Smith y Lin, quien avanza lentamente hacia mí. Por lo menos tendré a alguien con quien pueda hablar.

̶ Hola Naru ̶ me dice Lin apenas levantando la mano. Puedo ver que sus entradas del cabello se han retraído, aunque las sigue cubriendo con su pelo, y sus ojos llevan unas ojeras similares a las mías. Probablemente sufra de un desorden del sueño al igual que yo.

̶ Hola.

̶ Te ves enfermo.

̶ Sí, tú también.

̶ Ajá.

̶ …

Esta es la comunicación más efectiva que he tenido en horas. Por supuesto, Madoka no puede dejar pasar dos segundos sin romper la calma.

̶ ¡Noll! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Por Dios, te ves terrible! ¡¿Dónde está tu prometida?! ¡Quiero conocerla!

̶ Madoka… ̶ intenta interrumpirla Luella.

̶ ¡Por cierto que debo advertirte que me siento gravemente ofendida por no haber recibido mi invitación todavía!

̶ ¡Madoka! Noll y Yuna rompieron.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Rompieron?!

̶ Shh, baja la voz.

̶ Bueno, de todas maneras a nadie le caía bien esa mujer. Bien por ti, Noll.

̶ Avanza.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Estás cortando la fila.

̶ Ah, perdón.

Se hizo a un lado y avancé unos pasos, más no los suficientes para evitarme la presentación.

̶ Los introduzco ̶ dice Madoka señalando a cada uno de sus acompañantes ̶ ellos son el orgulloso equipo de SPR en Nueva York. Él es nuestro más nuevo investigador, Robert, ella es Samantha, investigadora, también Ruth, y ya conocen al Dr. Smith y a mi asistente Lin… Chicos ̶ ahora se dirige a nosotros ̶ ella es Luella, la esposa del Profesor Davis, Takigawa Housho, un moje budista, su esposa Ayako, una sacerdotisa shinto, Mai y Yasuhara, ambos investigadores y el grosero mal-encarado es mi querido pupilo, el Profesor Oliver Davis.

̶ Mucho gusto.

̶ Un gusto…

̶ Mucho gusto…

̶ Un placer.

̶ ¡Profesor Davis! Es un placer conocerte, soy un gran admirador.

̶ Ajá.

Robert me ha extendido la mano y dudoso la estrecho; por alguna razón el día de hoy me es más difícil simular cortesía con los demás. Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que pereciera que este joven se vistió para la playa y no un evento académico. Lleva una playera estampada y shorts, además de una gorra y tenis fluorescentes.

̶ ¡¿Siguiente?!

Afortunadamente es mi turno y me aparto de la bulla para registrarme. Las recepcionistas me conocen a mí y mis modales desde hace años, así que no pierdo tiempo en saludos ni formatos y rápidamente me ofrecen mi gafete. Lo primero que hago como siempre es revisar el itinerario. Por el momento no ha habido cambios, las conferencias darán inicio mañana en la mañana.

̶ ¡Oye Noll, te gusta la comida italiana ¿verdad?! ̶ me pregunta Madoka al regresar.

̶ Me es indiferente.

̶ Vamos a ir todos a Carluccio´s, está a unas calles. Más te vale venir con nosotros.

̶ No tengo hambre, además todavía faltan todos ustedes de registrarse.

̶ Vamos hijo ̶ insiste Luella ̶ nosotros podemos adelantarnos para apartar una mesa mientras ellos se registran.

̶ Pero…

̶ Vamos…

Prácticamente me ha arrastrado por el brazo hacia la salida.

̶ Noll, ese chico Robert ̶ me dice una vez que estamos en la calle ̶ es el hijo de un empresario muy importante en Nueva York. Madoka me contó sobre él hace unos meses, su padre es quien está financiando el programa del Dr. Smith en América.

̶ Ajá.

Ya sé por dónde va esto.

̶ No perderías nada con hablarle un poco sobre tu investigación.

Exactamente eso.

̶ Sí…

̶ Hablo en serio.

̶ Lo sé.

̶ Hijo, yo sé que prefieres no hacerlo, pero tendrás que esforzarte con las personas o no llegarás a ningún lado.

̶ Eso no lo sabes.

̶ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Eso es un hecho!

̶ Un factoide mejor dicho.

̶ ¡Noll, por dios! Tienes que buscar la solución con nosotros, tu padre y yo necesitamos que estés con nosotros en esto. Es tú investigación.

̶ Luella, tienes razón, es mi investigación y mi responsabilidad, y será mi culpa si no obtenemos el dinero. Estoy dispuesto a vivir con ello, y si no les agrada no puedo hacer nada más.

Veo cómo su expresión se transforma mientras se lleva la mano a la boca. La he llamado "Luella" en voz alta, algo que no hacía desde antes de que Gene muriera. Debo disculparme o empezará a llorar.

̶ Madre…

̶ Vámonos.

̶ Espera.

̶ No te preocupes, ya entendí, vamos o no conseguiremos una mesa.

̶ …

Lo mejor será que la deje tranquila al respecto. Lamento haber recurrido a usar su nombre, sin embargo ella hubiera continuado la discusión y ésta se habría vuelto aún más incómoda.

Eventualmente llegamos al restaurante y nos asignan una mesa inmediatamente. El local es parte de un centro comercial que hacía años que no visitaba, principalmente porque me desagrada su arquitectura, ya que desafina con el resto de los edificios por su forma irregular. Se trata de una construcción alta, de circunferencia ovalada y estilo moderno, con un estacionamiento en el techo que arruina la fachada. Puedo ver que Luella también se dedica a observarla, aunque no hace un comentario al respecto y apenas me dirige la palabra mientras esperamos al resto de los comensales, quienes arriban solo unos pocos minutos después.

̶ Eso fue rápido ̶ comenta Luella a Martin, tratando de disimular su disgusto.

̶ Sí, el pre-registro en línea ayudó mucho.

̶ Luella, déjame sentarme a tú lado ̶ dice Madoka ̶ tengo mucho que contarte… ¡Lin! ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotros!

Lin y Mai son los últimos en entrar al local. Aparentemente mantienen una charla muy interesante que los hace ignorar a Madoka, quien se levanta de su asiento y los separa tomando a Mai por el brazo y llevándola al otro extremo de la mesa mientras le susurra algo al oído.

̶ ¡Aquí se las dejo! ̶ exclama cuando la sienta entre Robert y el Dr. Smith.

̶ Con permiso ̶ me dice Lin al pasar por detrás para llegar a su asiento.

̶ ¡Lin, cuéntanos! ¡¿Cómo te ha ido en el otro lado del mundo?! ̶ pregunta Takigawa.

̶ Bien.

̶ Lo odia ̶ respondió Madoka al regresar a su asiento ̶ si por él fuera, estaría de regreso en Tokio… Aunque también odiaba Japón en un inicio, así que supongo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre.

̶ Sí es verdad ̶ agregó Martin ̶ recuerdo que también se quejaba de Cambridge cuando recién llegó de Hong Kong.

Así continúan la conversación a expensas de Lin por varios minutos. Por otro lado, Yasuhara ya se encuentra coqueteando con Ruth y Samantha, mientras que Mai se ríe de los comentarios de Robert.

̶ ¿Entonces no son operados? ̶ dice él sorprendido ̶ Tienes unos ojos enormes para ser japonesa.

̶ No es verdad ̶ responde ella cubriendo su cara roja ̶ solo no son tan pequeños.

La trivialidad de estas conversaciones hace que me aumente la jaqueca, a pesar de que no estoy formando parte de ninguna de ellas. Luella todavía está demasiado ofendida como para hablarme, y Mai rehúye la mirada cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran.

̶ ¡Madoka! ̶ exclama Robert con su molesto acento americano ̶ ¡¿Por qué no vienen todos con nosotros esta noche?!

̶ ¿Hm? ¿A dónde irán? ̶ dice Martin.

̶ Al _Ministry of Sound…_ Yo invito, tenemos una mesa grande reservada.

̶ Jeje, gracias, pero eso se lo dejamos a los jóvenes.

̶ ¿ _Ministry of Sound_? ¿Qué es eso? ̶ pregunta Mai a Robert.

̶ Es el mejor club de Londres. Planeamos ir saliendo de aquí, ¿vienes?

̶ Me gustaría, pero tendría que ir a cambiarme.

̶ No te preocupes, podemos pasar a que se cambien. ¿Yasuhara?

̶ Por supuesto que voy. ¿Takigawa?

̶ Será lo que diga la señora ̶ responde mirando hacia Matsuzaki.

̶ Creo que es buena idea, nos hace falta salir.

̶ Perfecto ̶ continúa Robert dando una palmada ̶ Dr. Smith, ¿qué dice? ¿Vendrá con nosotros esta vez?

̶ Lo siento, pero opino igual que Martin, yo ya estoy viejo para esas fiestas.

̶ Está bien, ¿y tú qué dices Oliver?

Por alguna razón cree que es apropiado llamarme por mi nombre.

̶ No gracias.

̶ Vamos, estaremos en la zona VIP y las bebidas están incluidas.

̶ No gracias.

̶ Vamos Noll, te hace falta salir con amigos ̶ me dice Martin. Puedo notar la doble intención, evidentemente Madoka ya le habló de su patrocinio.

̶ No voy a ir.

̶ Bueno, tienes el resto de la comida para decidirte ̶ comenta Madoka ̶ ¡Señorita! ¿Puede tomarnos la orden por favor?

Por lo pronto todos se han concentrado en elegir sus platillos, pero sé que eventualmente seguirán insistiendo. Aunque será inútil, una vez que me resuelvo es imposible hacerme cambiar de opinión. Sobra decir que no soy la clase de persona que gusta de beber e ir a clubes atestados de hombres idiotas y mujeres vestidas como prostitutas.

Reviso el menú y con apatía me doy cuenta de que he perdido el apetito, así que ordeno al azar y me esfuerzo por ignorar las conversaciones de los demás. Mai sigue muy divertida hablando con Robert, Martin y Luella discuten con el Dr. Smith, y el resto se dedica a interrogar a Lin sobre su reciente cambio de residencia. Entonces me doy cuenta de que este viaje será el último del equipo japonés de SPR, algo que ellos no saben.

En este momento podría decírselos… anunciar que cerraremos y entonces todas sus sonrisas se apagarían. Probablemente incluso arruinaría su salida para esta noche. El alcohol no sería capaz de borrar una noticia como esa.

Inexplicablemente siento un intenso deseo por decirlo, hacerles ver que sus planes son tan frágiles como los míos; que el mundo en el que viven no es sino una construcción de casualidades sujetas al azar. En un segundo Mai puede perder su sustento, tanto como yo mis años de trabajo. Solo tengo que decirlo y habré finalizado con las expectativas de todos, anunciaré mi regreso a Cambridge, mientras que ellos volverán a Japón a formarse una nueva vida sin SPR.

Voy a hacerlo, solo aguardo el instante exacto para interrumpir sus conversaciones. Pero llega el momento y mi garganta se seca, y así dejo pasar tres oportunidades. Lo intento otra vez y el aire se me escapa. Me siento mareado y con el estómago revuelto. El mesero llega con mi platillo pero el olor solo empeora mi malestar. Miro a los demás, siguen riendo y platicando, y eso me molesta. No quiero permanecer más en este lugar.

Rápidamente me levanto y dirijo al baño. Para mi mala suerte está siendo utilizado por otro cliente, así que pregunto por la opción más cercana y me encamino hacia el interior del centro comercial. Subo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, ¿por qué demonios está tan lejos? Apenas llego y colapso sobre el inodoro, siento el vómito salir de mi garganta como ácido.

Me toma varios minutos controlar mis espasmos que ya no sacan más que bilis de mi estómago. Estoy temblando, me he de ver ridículo… Entumecido me levanto y voy hacia el tocador, donde lavo mi cara y enjuago mi boca, entonces me noto en el espejo, me veo peor que ridículo.

̶ Te ves terrible ̶ confirma mi reflejo.

̶ Gene…

̶ Hola hermano… ¿qué está sucediendo?

̶ Tuve un malestar estomacal, es todo.

̶ Ten cuidado con lo que comes. ¿Oye entonces para qué me invocaste?

̶ Tú fuiste quien se apareció.

̶ No es cierto, recuerdo haber despertado y que tú me llamabas por mi nombre.

̶ Te lo imaginaste entonces. Pero sí necesito hablar contigo.

̶ ¿Qué sucede?

̶ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando tú y Mai se vieron la última vez?

Este no es el momento más oportuno para hablar con Gene, pero necesito distraerme con algo.

̶ ¿Mai? ¿De qué hablas?

̶ No pretendas, sé que ella tuvo una visión contigo y quiero saber de qué se trató.

̶ Nada en especial, solo nos pusimos al tanto, platicamos sobre ti… lo de siempre.

̶ Ajá, y por eso ella estuvo gritando.

̶ ¿Estabas ahí?

̶ Por supuesto que sí. ¿De qué se trató la visión?

̶ No te preocupes por eso.

̶ Sabes que sus visiones son importantes, suelen significar algo.

̶ Ya lo sé, y por eso te digo que no te preocupes.

Gene se está portando más terco que de costumbre.

̶ Está bien, si tú no me lo dices entonces le preguntaré a ella, eventualmente siempre la hago hablar.

̶ Espera Noll…

̶ ¿Hm?

̶ Te lo voy a decir, pero no quiero que te alarmes. Después de todo solo fue un accidente.

̶ ¿Accidente?

̶ Mai y yo estábamos conectados cuando nos topamos a un demonio. ¿Recuerdas que frecuentemente chocaba accidentalmente con otros espíritus? Algo así sucedió pero con uno peligroso. No te preocupes, no pasó a más.

̶ ¿Y si era algo tan simple entonces por qué pensaron en ocultármelo?

̶ Fue algo tonto, lo sé. Discúlpame.

Está usando una expresión falsa, hay algo más que no me quiere decir.

̶ ¿Ya antes te habías encontrado con demonios de esa manera?

̶ No, sólo con los espíritus de los que te había contado.

̶ ¿Y qué tan peligroso era?

̶ A juzgar por su aspecto, bastante. Parecía que hubiera devorado a cientos de almas.

̶ ¿Y qué tan cerca estuvo de ustedes?

̶ No mucho, escapamos rápidamente.

̶ ¿Y qué pensó Mai sobre eso?

̶ Se asustó como es normal, pero yo le expliqué la situación.

̶ ¿Y se quedó tranquila sabiendo que te puedes encontrar espíritus así en cualquier momento?

̶ …

Titubea, ya lo tengo.

̶ Tuve que calmarla un poco, pero al final entendió.

̶ Ajá.

̶ Bueno, no precisamente.

̶ …

Suspira, por fin va a sincerarse.

̶ Está preocupada por mi alma y dice que buscará la manera de hacerme cruzar.

Eso es peor de que había esperado.

̶ Es imposible y tú lo sabes.

̶ Sí, pero no supe cómo explicárselo.

̶ Debiste mentirle entonces. Ahora ella no estará en paz hasta que lo sepa.

̶ Lo sé, pero… estaba pensando que tal vez Mai podría traer una nueva perspectiva al tema.

̶ ¿Perspectiva? Eso es ridículo.

̶ No necesariamente.

̶ Mai no puede ayudarnos.

̶ Eso no lo sabemos.

̶ Yo sí.

̶ Si le das una oportunidad y le dices la verdad…

̶ Si tan desesperado estás por cruzar, eso se puede arreglar.

Lo estoy retando, pero sé cuál será su respuesta.

̶ Jamás te pediría eso y lo sabes ̶ me dice Gene gravemente.

̶ No tienes que, si veo que llega a ese punto entonces no habrá otra opción.

̶ Noll, ni siquiera lo consideres.

̶ Hasta pronto.

̶ ¡Noll!

Me aparto del espejo y dirijo hacia la salida. A mi izquierda se encuentra la entrada a la terraza del estacionamiento, abro la puerta y camino hasta el barandal. El aire corre con fiereza esta tarde y el sol se encuentra oculto por densas nubes.

Gene es un idiota por pensar que Mai puede ayudarle. Ambos sabemos la verdadera razón por la cual no puede irse, Lin nos la confirmó hace un año, y para que él de por hecho algo es porque no tiene duda al respecto. No tiene caso buscar otras opiniones cuando sabemos que no hay una solución.

Miro hacia la calle debajo y los otros edificios, la gente anda de un lado al otro como pequeñas hormigas en una gigantesca caja de arena. Cada persona tiene su propio universo y cree que el mundo gira alrededor suyo, pero todos al final reconocemos que somos transitorios y en el momento que partamos, la vida seguirá adelante para los demás.

Como Gene… el día en que murió parecía que Luella jamás se recuperaría, y ahora está comiendo pasta en la planta baja… Los padres de Mai fallecieron, y ella ahora hace planes para beber y bailar en un club… Mi hermano está atrapado entre sombras, y yo me disgusto porque no puedo pagar una investigación.

Todo esto es ridículo, los humanos somos seres estúpidos en un lugar hostil y arbitrario… Nada importa realmente, ni la carrera, la salud o los bienes. Incluso la familia eventualmente se olvida de sus fallecidos. ¿Para qué me preocupo entonces? En esta vida ya no soy responsable de nada ni nadie. La única persona a quien le debo algo está esperando mi muerte para poder avanzar, y para ser sincero yo comienzo a impacientarme también.

Lentamente escalo el borde y me coloco por encima del barandal, por alguna razón el viento se ha intensificado y debo hacer equilibrio para no caer del otro lado. No es que me importe de todos modos, el miedo a la muerte se ha visto eclipsado por una sensación de desapego que pocas veces he experimentado. De pronto todo ha desaparecido, no existe nada, ni SPR, Mai o los Davis… tampoco yo.

Pero algo me regresa, mi celular está vibrando en mi bolsillo. Me desconcentra y hace que pierda el equilibrio, afortunadamente un movimiento súbito de mis brazos hace que caiga sobre mi espalda en el lado seguro del estacionamiento.

¡¿Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer hace unos segundos?! ¡¿Qué clase de imbécil soy si realmente estaba considerando algo tan cobarde e indigno como eso?! ¡Yo no soy el típico idiota que se desespera y deja llevar por sus emociones! ¡Ya había resuelto con Gene que no recurriríamos a eso!

Trato de levantarme, pero mis extremidades no me responden, además no paro de temblar, y parece que mi estómago saldrá por mi garganta. Es una sensación horrible pero que afirma que aún sigo vivo, como si mi cuerpo me estuviera castigando por la estupidez que estuve a punto de cometer, y a la vez celebrándolo.

Me permito unos segundos en el pavimento para después erguirme con calma. Mis piernas se sienten débiles, pero son capaces de llevarme de regreso al interior del centro comercial. Voy bajando las escaleras cuando entonces veo a Mai en la base de éstas.

̶ ¡Naru, ahí estás! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya todos acabamos de comer.

Intento responderle, pero no encuentro manera en que pueda mentirle. Por alguna razón mi cerebro está exigiendo que grite lo que sucedió y temo que si abro la boca no podré contenerme.

̶ Naru, ¿qué sucede? ̶ me pregunta cuando me acerco a ella y la jalo de la cintura para robarle un beso.

Ahí está de nuevo, esa sensación de vértigo, de que todo lo que soy estuvo a punto de acabar y sin embargo continúa. De que hay aire en aire en mis pulmones y sangre en mis venas; y mientras tenga eso no puedo caer en la desesperanza.

̶ ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

̶ No te emociones, solo estaba probando algo… Tengo hambre, vamos.

̶ ¡Que no me…! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!... ¡Naru!

Entro al restaurante y veo que efectivamente mi plato es el único que permanece en la mesa. Tomo asiento y empiezo a comer sin importar que la pasta esté fría. Todos me miran curiosos, pero Robert es el único que se atreve a hablarme.

̶ Oye Oliver, ¿ya decidiste si irás con nosotros?

̶ Creo que sería una buena idea Noll ̶ agrega Martin.

̶ Está bien.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ̶ exclama Mai, robando la atención de todos.

̶ Dije que está bien.

̶ ¿Hablas en serio? ̶ pregunta Yasuhara incrédulo.

̶ Sí.

̶ Perfecto ̶ dice Robert con una sonrisa y dando una palmada.

Será la adrenalina o el miedo a estar solo conmigo mismo, pero de cualquier manera necesito mantener este furor.

Entonces recuerdo que mi celular había vibrado, seguramente debido a un mensaje. Lo tomo de mi bolsillo y examino las notificaciones. Se trata de Hirota.

"No hay nadie bajo el nombre de Alfred Robinson en Japón, pero te doy una idea: _google it_ . _"_

Rápidamente abro el explorador y escribo el nombre en el buscador. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Inmediatamente encuentro el rostro del sujeto en las primeras imágenes.

"Se busca, Alfred Robinson, extraviado en Broxtowe el 21 de Abril del 2006."

* * *

Por fin acabé este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer. Originalmente iba a abarcar hasta la salida por la noche, pero creo que será más interesante abordarla desde el punto de vista de Mai.

Algo que siempre me ha intrigado es la razón por la cual Gene no puede cruzar, sería lo primero que le preguntaría a Fuyumi Ono si pudiera conocerla. Eso y el significado de "A.J." en el nombre de Gene. ¿Alguien por aquí sabe algo al respecto?


	6. 6 Día 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ghost Hunt pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

DÍA 4

Día 5 – 1:00 am

"Muy bien, ¿cómo has estado Kazuo?"

"Bien."

"Mira lo que tengo para ti, por tu cumpleaños… Es una pequeña pelota de hule."

"…"

"Hey, ¿cuál es la palabra mágica?"

"Gracias…"

"Dime, ¿cuántos años cumplirás mañana?"

"Cinco."

"Ya eres un niño grande… ¿qué intentas hacer?"

"Quiero que desaparezca."

"¿La pelota?"

"Quiero que desaparezca como usted lo hizo el otro día, con magia."

"Ah, te refieres a esto."

"¡Ya no está!"

"Ah, pero te equivocas, está justo detrás… de tu oreja."

"¿Cómo lo hace?"

"Eso es un secreto."

"Pero quiero saber."

"Está bien, lo haré si me dices cómo fue que moviste esos pupitres ayer."

"…"

"Si me cuentas yo te cuento."

"Es un secreto."

"Será nuestro secreto."

"La señorita Helen se enojó conmigo."

"Yo no estoy enojado contigo. Al contrario, me pareció muy divertido."

"Me dijo que no lo podía hacer o no voy estar en la fiesta… Mañana va a ser la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jun, ¿va a venir?"

"La fiesta de Jun y tuya, los dos cumplen el mismo día ¿no es así?"

"Sí, pero a mí no me gustan los cumpleaños."

"¿Por qué no? Comerás pastel, te darán regalos…"

"A mí no me gusta, pero a Jun sí. Él se pondrá feliz si usted viene a la fiesta y hace magia."

"¿Y tú también te pondrás feliz? Si me dices que sí entonces vendré."

"..."

¡Click! Ese fue el fin de la tercera cinta. ¿O era la cuarta? En realidad ya no podía recordar, llevaba toda la noche escuchando las sesiones entre el Sr. Davis y Naru en el orfanato, y aunque el sueño era tentador, me era imposible no continuar, la voz de _chibi-_ Naru era demasiado tierna.

̶ De acuerdo, ¿dónde dejé la otra cinta? ̶ dije al encender la linterna ̶ Aquí está.

Hacía dos días que creía haber descubierto nada más y nada menos que las evaluaciones psicológicas de Naru y Gene, hechas por el Sr. Davis. Sin embargo, fue grande mi decepción al encontrarme con los expedientes prácticamente vacíos. Solo había unas notas, dibujos, recortes y un sobre con casetes, los cuales escuchaba en ese momento gracias al equipo viejo que había encontrado en el sótano.

Debo admitir que no estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de husmear en esos archivos. Después de todo se trataba de información confidencial que sólo el Sr. Davis debería conocer. Pero yo tenía una misión muy importante y no podía perder tan valiosa información; de todos modos estaba segura de que si hubiera sabido sobre Gene, el Sr. Davis no dudaría en colaborar conmigo.

Tomé el cuarto casete y lo inserté en el walkman, estaba finalizado como los demás, así que tuve que esperar un tiempo a que regresara la cinta. Mientras, observé los diferentes recortes y dibujos en el expediente de Naru, la noche antepasada había sido el turno de Gene, y la verdad estaba un poco más emocionada por ver el trabajo de mi jefe en ese momento. A pesar de tener cinco años, sus trazos ya mostraban cuerpos completos y diferenciación de colores, signo de su gran inteligencia. Uno a uno fui observando los bosquejos, al igual que Gene, tenía una curiosa fascinación por los animales grandes, como elefantes y leones; incluso los dibujaba similarmente, con los mismos colores y gestos… ¿los mismos colores?

Rápidamente abrí el archivo de Gene y tomé los primeros dibujos, tal y como lo recordaba, eran casi iguales. Haciendo pares pude ver que aquellos hechos por Naru, a pesar de tener un mejor trazo, no eran más que una copia de los de Gene; tenían los mismos elementos, los árboles, los animales, las flores… ¿Cómo sabía que Naru los había copiado? Simplemente lo intuía.

¿Por qué imitaría los dibujos de su hermano? Es normal que los niños copien, pero ese nivel era exagerado. En ese momento habría sido muy útil tener el archivo completo con la evaluación. Lamentablemente no era el caso.

Cansada, hice a un lado los dibujos y me recosté sobre la cama, ya no era hora para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Entonces empecé a reproducir el nuevo casete mientras escogía papeles al azar para observar. El primero era una carta dirigida a la directora del orfanato… no decía nada interesante; el segundo era otro dibujo, igualmente una copia a otro hecho por Gene; el tercero era un recorte de periódico, ¡ese sí era interesante!.

"TRAGEDIA EN SUBURBIOS, PAREJA Y NIÑERA FALLECEN EN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO"

Se trataba de una nota de media página de un periódico americano, fechado en 1993. El papel se había deteriorado, pero al centro podía ver perfectamente las dos fotografías correspondientes a la pareja. Sin duda eran los Aoyama, la belleza de la señora la delataba como la madre de Naru y Gene. Al igual que ellos, tenía piel clara y cabello oscuro, así como una expresión sombría, similar a la de Naru, su padre por otro lado sonreía abiertamente y daba la impresión de ser un hombre agradable. Eran una contrastante pareja, muy diferentes a Martin y Luella.

Debajo de ellos estaba la fotografía del accidente, en esta se veía un auto estrellado contra un árbol a mitad de la acera. Sentí mi estómago revolverse al ver los tres cadáveres cubiertos con mantas ensangrentadas, no podía imaginar a los Aoyama debajo de ellas, parecía surreal. Debía haber sido una muerte horrible.

"Estaban regresando del trabajo como siempre cuando el carro comenzó a ir de un lado a otro… Por un segundo creímos que arroyarían a los niños también, de no ser porque su niñera (Laura Diaz) los aventó hacia el jardín: reporta Edward Sommers, un vecino que presenció el impacto."

"Es una heroína. De no haberlo hecho habrían muerto sus hijos también. Sabía que ella moriría, pero salvó a los niños primero. Es un ángel: dice la Sra. Sommers."

Junto a ese párrafo estaba su fotografía. Laura Diaz era una mujer de mediana edad, con cabello negro y tez oscura. Naru nunca me había hablado de ella.

̶ Laura Diaz.

Me parecía extraño que nadie, ni siquiera Luella, la hubiese mencionado, siendo que había perdido la vida salvando a los dos hermanos… Pensándolo mejor, era aún más extraño que nadie me hubiera comentado sobre el accidente, o de los padres biológicos de Naru en general.

̶ Mai.

¡Alguien me estaba llamado!

̶ Mai.

Era Naru, estaba detrás de la puerta.

̶ Mai.

¡No podía dejarlo pasar, me encontraría con los expedientes sobre la cama!

̶ Mai.

¡Estaba girando la perilla! Afortunadamente yo la había cerrado con seguro, y si me quedaba quieta unos segundos, seguramente pensaría que estaba dormida.

̶ Mai, escuché ruidos.

̶ Quédate quieta, ni respires ̶ me ordené mentalmente.

̶ Mai.

Sentí pasar horas, pero eventualmente se rindió y alejó de la puerta. Entonces un dolor en mi pecho me recordó que debía respirar. De no haber sido por el seguro, Naru me habría atrapado, y algo me decía que él no tomaría bien mi nuevo objeto de investigación.

Aunque últimamente ya no podía predecir lo que él haría o no.

̶ Mai.

Escuché llaves, ¡iba a abrir la puerta!

̶ ¡Espera Naru!

Me levanté y corrí a sujetarla, por ningún motivo podía dejarlo entrar.

̶ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Qué no ves que intento dormir?

̶ Sé que estabas despierta ̶ me respondió detrás de la puerta ̶ ¿por qué no contestas?

̶ Porque quiero dormir.

̶ ¿Puedo entrar?

̶ ¡No!

̶ ¿Está todo bien?

̶ Si.

̶ ¿Por qué no puedo entrar entonces?

̶ Naru, estoy cansada y esta es la casa de tus padres. Vete a dormir.

̶ A ellos no les importa.

̶ Pero a mí sí. Vete a dormir.

̶ Primero déjame entrar.

̶ Naru, no voy a discutir contigo a esta hora, vete a dormir y hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo?... ¿Naru?

̶ De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez responde, recuerda que podría haber otros.

̶ ¿Otros?... Es cierto, perdón, no había pensado en eso.

̶ Buenas noches.

̶ Buenas noches.

Se fue. Por un segundo quise detenerle y disculparme por ser tan inconsciente. Hacía apenas unas horas que descubrimos que Bruno podría tener más de un cómplice, y eso obviamente le hacía actuar más paranoico que de costumbre.

Lentamente regresé a la cama e hice espacio entre los papeles para recostarme. Había pasado tanto en los últimos días (por no decir horas) que me era difícil procesar cómo dichos sucesos afectarían no sólo mi relación con Naru, sino la decisión que yo había tomado antes de ir a Europa.

¿Cambiaría de opinión? Yo misma me había jurado no hacerlo, pero si de algo estaba segura es de que había metido la pata, de nuevo.

"Hola Kazuo, ¿cómo estás?": decía el Sr. Davis por los audífonos.

"No quiero verlo hoy": respondió Naru.

Pero yo estaba demasiado ensimismada con mis recuerdos para hacer caso a la conversación. Por segunda vez evoqué los sucesos que me habían llevado hasta ese momento.

Día 4 – 5:30 pm

El día anterior habíamos ido a registrarnos para la conferencia. Ahí nos encontramos con Madoka y su equipo y acordamos ir a comer. Estábamos en el restaurante cuando de pronto sentí un gran estrés en el pecho. Entonces noté que había pasado más de media hora y Naru no regresaba a la mesa, y por alguna razón me preocupé aún más cuando el mesero me dijo que había subido a los sanitarios del centro comercial.

Enseguida salí a buscarlo, pero no tardé mucho en encontrarlo bajando las escaleras. Se veía extraño, su rostro estaba rojo y tenía los ojos vidriosos, entonces el muy descarado se atrevió a darme un beso y decirme que sólo estaba probando algo. Quería abofetearlo por eso, pero me sorprendió más el hecho de que inmediatamente después aceptara ir con nosotros al club, el Naru que conozco no lo hubiera hecho por nada en el mundo.

Por supuesto que para lo que a mí pareció sospechoso, para los demás fue novedoso, y no tardaron en llover los chistes e insinuaciones de mis compañeros cuando regresamos a la casa para cambiarnos. Naru se refugió en su celular, yo también intenté hacerlo al notar varias llamadas perdidas de Japón, pero Ayako me quitó el móvil y tuve que soportarla dándome consejos sobre cómo debía arreglarme y vestirme para la ocasión. Por supuesto que no le hice caso y me puse el vestido más sencillo que pude encontrar, cosa que ella inmediatamente me reclamó. Afortunadamente todo eso se acabó una vez que Madoka y compañía llegaron por nosotros en una camioneta, y pude pasar un buen rato sentada estratégicamente entre Samantha y Ruth.

̶ Te va a encantar ̶ me dijo Samantha ̶ _Ministry of Sound_ es por mucho el mejor club al que he ido.

̶ Eso es porque todavía te falta visitar Ibiza ̶ interrumpió Robert desde el volante ̶ ¿Qué dices Madoka, vamos a Ibiza terminando la conferencia?

̶ Ya sabes que no me tienes que preguntar.

̶ ¡Woooooh! ̶ soltó el volante y dio una palmada ̶ ¡Fiesta loca perras!

̶ ¡Aaaaaah! ̶ gritaron todas después.

Una hora después estábamos en Londres, donde dejamos la camioneta en un estacionamiento privado y tomamos taxis para llegar a nuestro destino. Por fuera, el _Ministry of Sound_ parecía un lugar como cualquier otro: una pequeña bodega entre dos altos edificios; pero una vez dentro pude entender la larga fila que afortunadamente nos saltamos gracias a la reservación de Robert.

Entramos por una de las salas principales, la _103,_ donde la fiesta estaba a tope con la música, el show láser y los bailarines en el escenario; entonces pasamos al _Lounge VIP_ , donde nuestra mesa frente al balcón ya nos esperaba. Pero lo realmente especial era el balconcillo que daba a la tercera sala; la llamaban _The Box_ , lo que entendí al instante gracias al intenso audio. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido, parecía que el sonido atravesara mi cuerpo como un espíritu y lo hiciera vibrar de pies a cabeza. Era algo fantástico.

Desafortunadamente el lugar estaba repleto y tuvimos que regresar al balcón de la sala _103._ Samantha, Madoka y Ruth estaban desquiciadas, desde que llegamos lo primero que hicieron fue tomarse un _shot_ (obviamente yo también tuve que hacerlo) y empezar a bailar entre ellas y con desconocidos, siendo Yasu uno de ellos por supuesto. Lin por su parte estaba encargado de alejar a los chicos molestos, y a juzgar por su modo de operar, podía ver que no era la primera vez que hacía ese trabajo; seguramente esas ojeras eran el reflejo de incontables noches de fiesta con Madoka y el resto del equipo. Lo que me esperaba…

Por otro lado, Bou-san y Ayako disfrutaban de las bebidas en la mesa y el primero no paraba de elogiar la acústica y equipo de sonido, mientras que Robert ignoraba a toda la compañía y hacía lo posible por mantener una conversación con Naru. Se había cambiado a un traje azul y camisa cuello V púrpura; debajo de su mano derecha podía ver el destello de un reloj bastante caro, y por último se había peinado con un copete alto. Algo me decía que el motivo para tal embellecimiento era nada más y nada menos que el Profesor Oliver Davis.

̶ Oye, pero no puedo creer que siendo de aquí nunca hayas venido ̶ le decía sirviéndole una bebida ̶ Bueno, aunque me imagino que siempre estás muy ocupado. ¿Qué quieres, whisky o vodka?

̶ Whisky.

¡Naru estaba bebiendo! Eso no podía ser bueno.

̶ ¿Crees que realmente no se ha dado cuenta o está fingiendo?

Madoka se había separado de la locura y estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa pícara.

̶ ¿Quién? ¿Naru o Robert?

̶ Naru por supuesto. A Robert ya le advertí, pero es un terco.

̶ Y supongo que tú lo encuentras muy gracioso.

̶ ¿Y tú no?

̶ Un poco ̶ admití ̶ en el restaurante Robert no paraba de decirme lo guapo que era mi jefe.

Soltó una carcajada.

̶ Ve a rescatarlo entonces ̶ dijo dándome un empujón.

̶ ¡Hey! ¡Madoka!

̶ ¡Mai, ven! ̶ gritó Robert ̶ ¡Ven, aquí a mi lado!

Para el desagrado de Naru, en cuanto me senté Robert pasó el brazo por mi hombro y prácticamente me abrazó para enseñarme la carta.

̶ Queremos pedir una ronda de _shots_ para todos. ¿Kamikaze o arcoíris?

̶ Arcoíris.

̶ ¡Bien! ¡Hey! ¡Señorita, tráiganos 10 de arcoíris!... ¿Qué opinas Mai? ¿Te gusta el lugar?

̶ Me encanta.

̶ Y te va a gustar más Ibiza, mi padre tiene un yate en la marina y unos amigos estarán en la ciudad para esas fechas.

̶ Suena bien.

̶ Ibiza… ̶ dijo Naru en un tono más que tóxico.

̶ ¿Por qué no? ̶ le respondí ̶ Después de todo estaremos dos semanas extras ¿no?

̶ Sí, tú también estás invitado Oliver ̶ dijo Robert.

Casi solté a reír al ver la expresión irritada de Naru. ¿Realmente no se había dado cuenta? Tal vez podría averiguarlo y al mismo tiempo divertirme un poco.

̶ Oye Robert, escuché que en Ibiza hay unas playas hermosas, me vas a llevar a conocerlas ¿verdad?

̶ Claro, de hecho uno de mis amigos tiene una casa en _Cala Gracioneta_. Es una pequeña playa escondida, muy bonita.

̶ _Cala Gracioneta_ , es un nombre muy romántico.

̶ Ya sé, por eso me encanta Ibiza. En la mañana puedes tomar el sol en la playa y en la noche pasártelo loco en los clubes… Ya se tardó la chica con las bebidas ¿no? Voy a la barra, ¿quieren algo? ¿Oliver?

̶ No ̶ respondió Naru.

̶ No, gracias ̶ dije mientras sacaba el celular de mi bolsa.

Otra vez tenía llamadas perdidas de un tal Konoe Takeshi, ¿quién era? ¡Ah, el novio de Masako! Como sea, no podía atenderlo en ese momento.

̶ ¿Entonces no vendrás con nosotros Naru? ̶ dije acercándome a él una vez que se alejó Robert.

̶ ¿A verte a ti y Madoka abusar del dinero de un pobre diablo mientras bailan en un atestado club vestidas como prostitutas? No gracias.

Estaba molesto, y más elocuente de lo normal; supongo que podía agradecer al whisky por eso.

̶ Oh vamos, sabías que a eso venías hoy y sin embargo aquí estás.

̶ No vine por eso.

̶ ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué entonces?

̶ Regresa con Madoka y las demás, te ves mejor desde allá.

̶ ¿Te estoy molestando? Lo siento por intentar rescatarte.

̶ Creo que puedo sobrevivir la compañía de un idiota. Ahora que si prefieres estar aquí con él…

̶ ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?

Tal vez era el alcohol en mis venas, pero jugar con Naru se estaba tornando más que divertido.

̶ ¿De qué? ̶ me dijo con su cara seria.

̶ Te daré una pista ̶ le respondí acercándome un poco más ̶ arcoíris.

̶ ¿Arcoíris?

̶ ¡Ya están aquí chicas, acérquense! ̶ gritó Robert detrás de la mesera que traía las bebidas ̶ ¡ _Shots_ de arcoíris! ¡Uno para cada quien, nadie se salva! ¡Tú también Oliver!

̶ ¡ _Shots_ de arcoíris! ̶ dijo Madoka ̶ ¡Yo quiero el rojo!

̶ ¡Yo el verde! ̶ indicó Ruth.

̶ ¡Woooooh, hasta el fondo perras! ̶ exclamó Robert, acto seguido dio una palmada y engulló la bebida ̶ ¡¿Qué te pasa Oliver?! ¡Tenías que haberlo hecho al mismo tiempo que nosotros! ¡Ahora por eso tendrás que tomar doble! ¡Tú también Mai! ¡Señorita, tráiganos dos más!

Pero Naru estaba atónito, apenas realizando el sentido detrás del arcoíris. Yo por mi parte me mataba de la risa y no pude beber hasta que logré calmarme. Entonces los ojos de Naru me encontraron y solo decían una cosa: venganza.

̶ ¡Vamos Oliver! ̶ siguió Robert ̶ ¡A la cuenta de tres se toman los dos! ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Para mi sorpresa, Naru obedeció y tomó ambos _shots_ , pero el observarlo me hizo perder mi turno y por lo tanto granarme un tercero.

̶ ¡Mai! ¡Mai! ¡Mai! ̶ clamaban todos mientras reunía el valor.

Y entonces lo hice, tomé los tres y todos gritaron emocionados. Pero callaron en el instante en el que Naru me tomó de la barbilla y plantó un beso en mi boca. Fue algo rápido, y más que un beso lo sentí como un golpe, sin embargo entendí inmediatamente su intención para hacerlo, Robert estaba hecho piedra, sus esperanzas acabadas, y yo me puse toda roja mientras que los demás se burlaban. Fue totalmente humillante.

̶ ¡Con permiso! ̶ grité a Yasu para huir hacia los baños. Debí pasar más de media hora ahí controlando mis nervios, hasta que Madoka me sacó y prácticamente arrastró de regreso.

Yo estaba confundida, sentía el suelo moverse y las luces distorsionarse. Como me negué a ir a la mesa, amabas salimos a la terraza de _The Box_ y después se nos unieron las otras chicas. Bailamos una eternidad cuando de pronto sentí unas manos en mis hombros y la voz de Naru junto a mi oído.

̶ Mai, ya nos vamos.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ Takigawa ya se va, iremos con ellos.

̶ Pero… ¿Madoka y Lin?

̶ Ellos se van a quedar, Yasuhara también.

̶ Yo no me quiero ir… ¡Hey, suéltame! ¡No te he perdonado todavía!

̶ Mai, no seas terca.

̶ ¡Y tú no seas tan descarado!

̶ Estás siendo irracional.

̶ ¡¿Yo estoy siendo irracional?! ¡¿Para qué demonios viniste?!

No me respondió, solo se acercó y me besó de nuevo. Quise aventarlo, gritarle y golpearlo, pero una voz en mi cabeza me recordó que era el único beso decente que me había dado en meses y no podía desperdiciarlo.

̶ Vamos ̶ me dijo una vez que nos separamos.

Mi memoria se nubla una vez que salimos del club. Recuerdo haberme despedido, aunque no de quién. También recuerdo que estaba en un taxi con Naru, Bou-san y Ayako y que íbamos hacia la estación _King´s Cross_. En algún momento Bou-san hizo una broma sobre mí e intenté golpearlo, y creo que Ayako dijo algo acerca de Lin y su nuevo trabajo de guardaespaldas. Entonces llegamos a la estación y Bou-san y Naru se dividieron la cuota, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar del auto, sentí la mano de Naru sostenerme en mi lugar.

̶ ¿Qué pasa? ̶ le pregunté.

̶ Espera ̶ me dijo.

Eso sonó más a una petición que una orden. Lo miré a los ojos, e inmediatamente entendí cuál era su intención.

̶ ¿Qué pasa Naru? ¿Por qué no bajan? ̶ preguntó Bou-san.

̶ Iremos a otra parte.

̶ ¿Otra parte? ¿A esta hora? ̶ dijo Ayako.

̶ Vayan, nos veremos después.

̶ ¿Mai?

Esta vez Ayako se dirigía a mí. Yo no sabía qué hacer, conocía lo que pasaría si me quedaba en el auto, pero también si bajaba de él, y aun así no podía tomar una decisión.

̶ ¿Van a bajar? ̶ preguntó el conductor.

̶ No ̶ respondió Naru ̶ Arranque, en un momento le paso la dirección.

Cerró la puerta y el coche avanzó, haciéndome perder una oportunidad que me habría ahorrado muchos problemas. Viendo las figuras de Ayako y Bou-san alejarse tuve una familiar sensación de _déjà vu_ , la última vez que pasé por algo similar me había hecho una promesa a mí misma. ¿Qué era? Ah sí, nunca volver a subir sola a un taxi con Naru.

Nuestro nuevo destino se encontraba a tan sólo unas cuadras y tal como me lo imaginaba, era un hotel. Uno bonito al menos. Naru se encargó de todo mientras que yo intentaba esconder mi vergüenza, en ese momento sentía que hasta las plantas me miraban. Ya en la habitación, se portó como todo un caballero, ofreciéndome agua o algún alimento; como si no supiera que había consentido desde el momento que decidí no bajar del auto.

Me quité los zapatos y tiré sobre la cama, el mundo me daba vueltas. Naru me siguió y no perdió tiempo para besarme, su boca sabía a una interesante combinación de alcohol y té. Comenzaba a levantarme el vestido cuando de pronto solté una pequeña risa, la cual él ignoró hasta que no resistí y reí abiertamente.

̶ ¿Hay algo gracioso?

̶ No, perdón, solo recordé cómo Robert te estaba coqueteando y tú no te dabas cuenta. Quería llevarte en su yate a Ibiza.

̶ Ajá.

̶ Tienes que admitir que fue muy gracioso.

̶ Tal vez.

̶ ¿Sabes? Yo también lo creí por un tiempo… que eras gay.

̶ ¿Qué?

Su sorpresa hizo que riera de nuevo.

̶ Fue hace mucho tiempo. Madoka me dijo una vez que tú y Lin eran amantes. Después se retractó, pero hubo momentos en que llegué a considerarlo.

̶ Ah, esa era su broma favorita, un día hasta se lo dijo a Martin y Luella.

̶ ¿Y qué pasó?

̶ Que Martin trató de darme "la charla" la siguiente mañana.

Solté la carcajada al imaginar la escena.

̶ ¿Y qué opinas ahora? ̶ dijo acercándose.

̶ ¿De qué?

Sentí su mano acariciar mi entrepierna.

̶ ¿Crees que soy gay?

̶ No lo sé, podrías ̶ dije todavía riendo.

̶ Porque puedo probar lo contrario.

Pasó por la ropa interior.

̶ Quítate esto ̶ me dijo al tirar de la tela.

Obedecí y dejé que resbalara la prenda por mis piernas, después regresó y siguió acariciándome. Mi espalda se arqueó al sentir cómo me tentaba con introducir la yema de sus dedos.

̶ Hm ̶ dejé escapar un gemido, instándole a continuar. Entonces lo tomé del hombro y dibujé una línea de besos por su cuello, mientras que trataba de desabotonar su camisa con una de mis manos.

Al ver mi intención, Naru se levantó y quitó la ropa por sí solo. Volvió y comenzó a abrir la línea frontal de mi vestido, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con mi bra.

̶ ¿Por qué insistes en usar de estos? ̶ me dijo al no encontrar un broche ̶ Como sea.

Jaló del tirante y descubrió mi pecho. Lo acarició con su mano fría mientras que con la otra levantó el vestido hasta mi cintura. Podía sentirlo presionarse sobre mi cadera. Entonces abandonó mi boca y bajó para besar mi pezón. Sujeté con fuerza su pelo al sentir las punzadas recorrer mi pecho, hasta que no pude más y lo obligué a regresar conmigo. Estaba besándolo cuando de pronto se apartó y separó mis piernas.

̶ ¿Sigues tomando las pastillas? ̶ me preguntó.

̶ Sí.

̶ Bien.

Gemí al sentirlo penetrándome. Primero fue despacio, cauteloso de no excitarse demasiado pronto, pero en cuanto cobró confianza dejó su peso caer sobre mi cuerpo y arremetió con mayor fuerza. Me era difícil respirar y apenas podía gritar, pero no me importaba, era una sensación extraordinaria volver a tenerlo conmigo de esa manera.

Recorría su espalda con mis manos mientras que elevaba mi pelvis con cada golpe suyo. Pude ver que disfrutaba el movimiento, así que lo exageré mientras que junté nuestras bocas y exploré la suya con mi lengua. Él me respondió mordiéndome el labio.

Entonces sentí mi interior contraerse y mis piernas trataban de cerrarse, señal que Naru captó inmediatamente; sujetó mi muslos y dio varias embestidas rápidas antes de venirse dentro de mí. Disfruté de las últimas convulsiones en mi interior hasta que él se retiró y dejó caer a mi lado. Ambos estábamos jadeando.

̶ ¿Entonces? ̶ me preguntó tratando de controlar su respiración.

̶ Definitivamente no eres gay ̶ respondí intentando lo mismo.

̶ Muy bien.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, yo me acomodé el bra y vestido y reposé mi cabeza sobre una almohada. Pasada la euforia, sentí el mareo regresar y mi consciencia desvanecerse. No sé exactamente cuánto dormí hasta que sentí las manos de Naru sobre mí otra vez.

Estaba oscuro, había apagado la luz y ahora me quitaba el vestido. De alguna manera también logró sacarme el bra y masajeaba mis senos. Yo estaba de lado y su pecho pegaba con mi espalda, estaba demasiado cansada para responderle, pero lo suficientemente excitada para dejarlo penetrarme otra vez. Lentamente disfrutaba de hacerlo de diferentes ángulos hasta que me hizo quedar boca abajo y continuó. Yo estaba divagando entre el sueño, la conciencia y el placer cuando me di cuenta de un extraño olor a sangre. Asustada abrí los ojos y vi que todo a mí alrededor estaba bañando por una intensa luz azul. Entonces volteé y para mi horror el hombre sobre mí no era Naru, sino un desconocido de cabello rojo.

Grité y traté con todas mis fuerzas de quitármelo de encima, pero era más fuerte y me sujetó del cuello con ambas manos. Me estaba asfixiando, intenté golpearlo, arañarlo, lo que sea que alejara sus ojos de los míos, pero nada tuvo efecto y pude ver el placer en su rostro mientras que yo me entumecía y perdía todos mis sentidos.

Me levanté en un grito. Había regresado al hotel, las luces volvían a estar apagadas y Naru dormía a mi lado. Yo estaba desnuda, ¿en qué momento había iniciado la pesadilla? Asustada, encendí la lámpara junto a la cama y me cercioré de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación. De pronto sentí la saliva acumularse en mi garganta y corrí hasta el baño para vomitar.

Fue horrible, no había nada en mi estómago más que alcohol y bilis. Me tomó varios minutos controlar los espasmos y el miedo. Entonces rememoré los sucesos de la noche y casi me golpeé a mí misma al recordar lo que había hecho con Naru... otra vez.

El alcohol y yo no somos una buena combinación. Me da demasiada confianza (como para coquetear con Naru), me hace olvidar las cosas importantes (como Yuna) y por último me hace vomitar y llorar.

Inevitablemente seguí la rutina y comencé a lloriquear como idiota. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan significativo como el hecho de que Naru había estado comprometido con otra? Podría haberse separado de ella, pero eso no borraba todo lo que había pasado, todo por lo que había jurado que no volvería a suceder algo entre nosotros. Lo más frustrante es que probablemente no lo había olvidado, sino simplemente ignorado. Realmente era una tonta.

Duré varias horas sumida en mi miseria cuando escuché mi celular vibrar desde la habitación. Trastabillando me levanté y caminé hasta mi bolso. Se trataba de un número desconocido.

̶ ¿Hola?

̶ Hola Mai.

Era la voz de Masako.

̶ ¡Masako! ¿Dónde has estado? Tu novio no ha dejado de llamar a mi celular.

̶ Querrás decir ex- novio.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo fue que…?!

̶ Es una larga historia y no puedo hablar mucho, estoy usando el teléfono de la hermana de John.

̶ ¿La hermana de John?

̶ Ah sí, lo acompañé a Australia para visitar a su familia.

̶ ¡Australia!

¡¿Masako estaba en Australia?!

̶ Sí, Australia. Escucha, te explicaré todo cuando nos veamos, pero por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Crees que puedas prestarme dinero? Es que mi madre reportó todas mis tarjetas y estoy en ceros.

¿Australia? ¿Dinero? Nada de lo que me decía tenía sentido.

̶ Claro, pero ¿por qué tu madre haría eso?

̶ Larga historia Mai.

̶ Está bien, está bien. Podría prestarte treinta y cinco mil yenes. ¿Quieres que te las deposite a la cuenta de John?

̶ Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Gracias.

̶ De nada ̶ respondí aún confundida.

̶ ¿Qué sucede Mai?

Sabía que Masako no tenía tiempo para escucharme en ese momento. Pero si algo necesitaba, era el regaño de una amiga.

̶ Masako, soy una tonta.

̶ Naru.

̶ Así es, creí que no pasaría otra vez, pero exactamente lo que me advertiste, eso pasó.

̶ Mai, ya te lo dije, tú sola sigues cavando tu fosa. ¿Qué tan grande es el drama esta vez?

̶ Todavía nadie se entera, pero ya te imaginarás, llevo llorando toda la noche.

̶ Hombres…

̶ Hombres ̶ de alguna manera me sentía significativamente mejor ̶ ¿No se supone que John estaría en Irlanda?

̶ Larga historia Mai, tengo que colgar. ¿Estarás bien?

̶ Tengo que, gracias, hasta luego.

̶ Hasta luego.

Colgó. Todavía no entendía qué demonios estaban haciendo Masako y John en Australia, y cómo es que ella había terminado con su novio, pero al menos la sorpresa me había cortado el viaje de miseria emocional. Con la cabeza más clara sequé mis lágrimas, busqué en la oscuridad mi ropa y eventualmente regresé a la cama.

Pasada la euforia, la confusión, el vómito y la lloradera, tocó turno a la melancolía. Naru seguía dormido, y por un momento quise despertarlo, hacer que me abrazara y asegurara de que nada importaba, ni su relación con Yuna, ni todas las razones por las que antes había decidido terminar con él. Pero eso no era posible, Naru no era esa clase de persona, seguramente me llamaría "tonta" y después me mandaría a dormir.

Con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, inhalé una vez más ese aroma a té y acaricié su brazo mientras me convencía a mí misma de que lo tenía conmigo esa noche. Solamente eso importaba.

Día 4 - ¿?

̶ ¡Buaaargh!

Abrí los ojos, era de día y sentía mi cabeza a punto de explotar. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí, en el hotel.

̶ ¡Buaaargh!

Volteé hacia el baño, ahí estaba Naru vomitando.

̶ ¿Estás bien? ̶ pregunté estúpidamente.

Y claro que él me miró como tal.

̶ Perdón, solo trataba de empatizar. Tú deberías de hacerlo de vez en cuando.

̶ ¡Buaaargh! ̶ volvió a vomitar. Si algo tenemos en común es nuestra poca resistencia al alcohol.

̶ ¡Naru! ¡¿Qué hora es?!

De pronto recordé que debíamos estar en Cambridge y no Londres, revisé el reloj junto a la cama y con terror vi que eran las diez de la mañana.

̶ ¡Naru, la conferencia! ¡La inauguración era a las ocho!

Rápidamente me levanté y corrí al espejo. Me veía terrible, así que empecé a tratar de peinarme con las manos.

̶ Mai ̶ me llamó Naru.

̶ ¿Qué pasó?

̶ Tranquilízate, de todas formas nuestro turno no es sino hasta mañana.

̶ Sí, pero ¿qué dirán tus padres cuando vean que no llegamos?

̶ Armarán una fiesta ̶ dijo sarcásticamente ̶ voy a darme un baño.

Cerró la puerta. Tenía razón pero eso no lo hacía menos vergonzoso.

Eventualmente me rendí con mi cabello y esperé a que Naru terminara para poder tomar un baño. Una vez que salí me sentí sumamente agradecida con él al ver que había ordenado un par de kits de higiene personal, además del desayuno. Comimos y después salimos del hotel rumbo a la estación de trenes. Al inicio tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no regresar mis huevos revueltos, pero eventualmente me sentí mejor al tomarme un expreso en los andenes.

Ya en el tren, curiosa observé las pequeñas casitas pasar al momento que cruzábamos los campos de cultivo. La última vez que había estado en Inglaterra fue en invierno y en aquél momento todo estaba cubierto por nieve, pero el pasto y los árboles no eran menos románticos. Finalmente sentía mi estómago en paz mientras tomaba mi último sorbo de café, entonces vi a Naru tecleando en su celular; había estado haciéndolo toda la mañana, pero no me había atrevido a preguntar por qué.

̶ ¿A quién escribes?

̶ A Hirota.

Mi aliento escapó de alivio al saber que no se trataba de Yuna.

̶ ¿Sobre qué?

̶ Sabes que no puedo decirte.

̶ ¿Tiene que ver con Alfred Robinson? – dije al espiar unos segundos la pantalla.

Naru se apartó. Su silencio me indicó que yo había acertado, pero también que no pretendía hablar al respecto.

̶ Está bien, te dejaré en paz.

Un poco ofendida, igualmente me refugié tras mi celular y comencé a revisar mensajes y alertas que no había visto desde hacía días. Uno era un evento de calendario que celebraba el inicio de la conferencia… genial, otro era un resumen de noticias de Tokio. Lo abrí sin mucha esperanza de ver algo interesante, pero entonces encontré la imagen de mi pesadilla de esa noche.

"EL ASESINO DE AKIHABARA, CINCO NUEVAS VÍCTIMAS"

̶ Naru… ¡Naru!

̶ ¿Qué pasa?

̶ Anoche tuve una pesadilla sobre este hombre. Miller Bruno se llama, aquí dice que encontraron los cuerpos de sus víctimas.

̶ Déjame ver ̶ señaló con su dedo la fotografía ̶ ¿tuviste una pesadilla con este hombre?

̶ Sí. Creí que había sido solo eso, una pesadilla.

̶ ¿Y qué pasaba en ella?

̶ Algo horrible, estaba sobre mí y me asfixiaba con sus manos.

̶ ¿Y en el sueño sólo estaba él?

̶ Sí.

Esa era una pregunta extraña.

̶ ¿No había alguien más?

̶ No, ¿por qué?

̶ ¿Qué más viste?

Naru estaba sospechosamente interesado en los detalles de mi sueño y parecía que ya conociera la noticia de los cuerpos. Observé su rostro y noté el ligero arco de sus cejas que indica cuando le emociona algo.

̶ Se trata de él ¿no es así? ̶ dije bajo una corazonada ̶ Es él sobre quien estás investigando con Hirota.

̶ Mai, solo contéstame.

̶ No si no me dices la verdad.

̶ Es clasificado.

̶ ¡Oh, por favor! Sabes que seguiré teniendo sueños. Naru, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarme sobre esto.

̶ No mientras no sea estrictamente necesario.

̶ ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡El sobre y el moño! ¡Es por eso que me pediste que los revisara, querías saber si yo vería algo!

̶ Mai, no grites, estamos en un lugar público.

̶ Oh, perdón.

Lo miré a los ojos, estaba retándolo. Sé que es bueno guardando secretos, pero también le encanta hablar sobre los casos.

Su suspiro exasperado me indicó que yo había ganado.

̶ Efectivamente quería ver si percibías algo, pero como yo, no fue así. Es algo que nunca había visto, la habilidad de manipular la energía en los objetos a tal grado que sea capaz de seleccionar la información que quiere dar, y a la persona exacta además… En las primeras investigaciones Hirota me pidió ayuda para localizar los cuerpos, pero fui incapaz de obtener visión alguna.

Parecía que estaba hablando más consigo mismo que conmigo.

̶ Entonces recibí ese sobre y en él Bruno me dio la ubicación a través de una visión. Ese nivel de control es imposible para cualquier psíquico que haya conocido.

̶ ¿Él es un psíquico? ¿Miller? ̶ pregunté bastante confundida.

̶ Sí, un clarividente, pero si puede manipular la energía de esa manera entonces podríamos estar hablando de algo más poderoso que la clarividencia, incluso psicoquinesia; de una forma que necesitaría de una categoría completamente nueva.

Era raro ver a Naru tan sorprendido por algo.

̶ Entonces, déjame ver si entendí. Él te envió el sobre, tú tuviste una visión sobre dónde estaban los cuerpos y se lo dijiste a Hirota ̶ expliqué para aclararme los hechos.

̶ Sí, ¿qué dice el artículo sobre las nuevas víctimas?

̶ Dice que encontraron los cadáveres de tres víctimas conocidas, y otros cinco más: dos de chicas desaparecidas por la zona y tres de jóvenes con ¿sobrepeso?

̶ Déjame ver.

Le extendí el celular. Rápidamente leyó el texto y bajó la imagen hasta que se encontró con las fotografías de los jóvenes.

̶ Eso es obra de Robinson ̶ dijo en un susurro.

̶ ¿Robinson? ¿Alfred Robinson?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

̶ Porque tú me lo indicaste, en la universidad, cuando revisamos los archivos.

̶ ¿Yo?

̶ Sí, cuando guiaste mi visión y señalaste a quien estaba buscando.

̶ ¿Y por qué lo estabas buscando a él?

̶ No lo hacía.

̶ Pero, ¿cómo…? No entiendo nada.

Suspiró, signo de que iba a explicarme con su tono condescendiente.

̶ No lo estaba buscando a él, sino a Bruno. Él me dijo que había estado en esa conferencia, sin embargo yo no tengo memoria de haberlo visto, así que fui a buscar su nombre en las listas.

̶ Pero no estaba ̶ dije al recordar cómo Naru se había frustrado por no encontrar el nombre.

̶ Así es, fue entonces que traté de obtener una visión, pero de nuevo no estaba, y tú me guiaste a otra persona… En ese momento me di cuenta de que Bruno nunca había ido a mi conferencia, sino su cómplice.

̶ ¿Cómplice?

̶ En la cárcel los reos no tienen acceso a computadoras. ¿Quién más sino un cómplice pudo haber enviado el sobre?

̶ Pudo haberlo hecho antes de que lo apresaran.

̶ Es improbable, además de que la fecha de envío era reciente.

̶ Ya veo. Así que… Miller está encerrado y tiene habilidades psíquicas, y Robinson…

̶ Está libre y no hay que descartar la posibilidad de que también las posea.

̶ ¿Y crees que haya sido él quien asesinó a los jóvenes?

̶ Eso lo sé.

̶ ¿Cómo?

̶ Por esto.

Me extendió su celular, en él había una nota de un periódico web que decía: "Se busca, Alfred Robinson, extraviado en Broxtowe el 21 de Abril del 2006."

̶ ¿Extraviado?

̶ Desapareció al mismo tiempo que sucedieron una serie de asesinatos en la zona ̶ me explicó Naru ̶ Se trataba del "asesino de los gordos", como le decía la prensa amarillista. Tres cadáveres y dos desaparecidos, uno de ellos era Alfred.

̶ Pero, ¿si desapareció no significa que fue una víctima?

̶ Podrías pensar eso. Cumple con el perfil de la víctima, o al menos eso creyó la policía. Claro que no consideraron que en edad superaba por mucho a los demás jóvenes.

̶ ¿Entonces tú crees que…?

̶ Creo que un día conoció a Bruno y por alguna razón ambos decidieron mudarse a Japón. Aunque Alfred tuvo que hacerlo bajo otro nombre o ilegalmente, ya que según Hirota no existen registros de que alguien llamado así haya entrado al país.

̶ Lo cual tiene sentido si consideramos que estaba fingiendo su muerte ̶ dije comprendiendo un poco más la situación.

̶ Así es. Pero gracias a los cuerpos que encontraron en Japón puedo estar seguro de que se encuentra allá. Esa clase de víctimas no son del gusto de Bruno.

̶ Hablas de él como si lo conocieras, de Miller Bruno ̶ dije un poco preocupada.

̶ Eso es porque lo conozco Mai, lo visité el otro día en la prisión.

̶ Ah.

Por alguna razón eso me incomodaba. Un dolor en el pecho me decía que esa no había sido una buena idea.

̶ Como sea ̶ continuó Naru ̶ Hirota tiene esta información desde hace dos días y no ha sido capaz de llevar una investigación más efectiva. Dice que no puede contactar a la Interpol sobre "meras suposiciones" de un psíquico, así que tendré que colaborarle por ahora.

̶ ¿Colaborarle?

̶ Investigar sobre Alfred. En este momento él es mucho más peligroso que Bruno.

̶ ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? ̶ dije haciendo énfasis en "vamos".

Naru entendió mi intención y me miró con la complicidad que nos identifica en nuestros casos.

̶ Vamos a ir a visitar a la Sra. Robinson.

̶ ¿Su esposa?

̶ No, su madre. Sigue viviendo en Broxtowe.

̶ ¿Y no crees que ella pueda saber dónde está y alertarlo sobre que lo estamos investigando?

̶ Aunque lo haga, algo me dice que Bruno ya está al tanto. Además de que si la Sra. Robinson es como me la imagino, no creo que sepa nada sobre que su hijo sigue vivo.

̶ ¿Por qué crees eso?

̶ Por la campaña mediática que rodeó el caso. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

̶ ¿Lleguemos?... ¿Hoy?

̶ ¿Sabes Mai? Realmente deberías fijarte en la dirección que marca el tren al que subes. Por un momento pensé que te darías cuenta por ti misma. No vamos rumbo a Cambridge.

̶ ¿Entonces estamos…?

̶ Camino a Broxtowe.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y la conferencia?!

̶ Ya te dije que no es indispensable nuestra presencia.

̶ ¡Claro que sí! ¡No quiero que me crean una irresponsable!

̶ Creo que te conocen mejor que eso Mai.

̶ ¡Sí, pero…!

Estuve a punto de decirlo, admitir que me importaba mucho lo que Madoka y su equipo pensaran sobre mí en ese momento. Pero me mordí la lengua y callé, no era momento de hacérselo saber.

̶ ¿Pero…? ̶ preguntó Naru.

̶ ¡Nada, despiértame cuando lleguemos!

Enfurruñada, me recargué sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos. Sabía que Naru no era muy adepto a esa clase de contacto en público, pero tendría que soportarlo. Eso se merecía por engañarme para tomar el tren equivocado.

Increíblemente no había alcanzado a conciliar el sueño cuando escuché un leve ronquido sobre mi cabello, Naru se había quedado dormido. Con una pequeña sonrisa me resigné a que yo no podría hacerlo y me dediqué a admirar el paisaje, así como el tibio aliento que emanaba de su boca, seguía oliendo a té.

Pasaron horas y no salí del trance sino hasta que tuvimos que bajar del tren. Naru se despertó unos segundos antes y me urgió a bajar en cuanto llegamos a la estación de Nottingham, una ciudad que siempre había querido visitar pero nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad.

Todavía molesta por el engaño de Naru, decidí que era hora de cobrármelo.

̶ ¿Ves esos edificios? ̶ dije señalándolos con el dedo ̶ Son muy bonitos. ¿De qué periodo son?

̶ Del siglo XIX probablemente.

̶ Ah, ¿y qué estilo son?

̶ Ecléctico.

̶ ¿Ecléctico? ¿No se supone que esa es una escuela filosófica o algo así?

̶ No lo sé, tú dime ̶ me respondió con tono indiferente, pero pude notar en sus ojos que se estaba burlando de mi ignorancia.

̶ ¿Y ese de allá? ̶ pregunté señalando uno alto de paredes rojizas y techo de tejas.

̶ Ese es georgiano.

̶ ¿Y ese?

̶ Ese es moderno Mai.

̶ ¡¿Y ese de allá?! ̶ dije señalando hacia el castillo que se asomaba a lo lejos, por entre los techos.

̶ Ese es el Castillo de Nottingham. Supongo que has escuchado lo suficiente de él como para preguntar más.

̶ Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo a la plaza principal ̶ dije alegremente.

̶ Mai, no soy guía de turismo. Debemos apresurarnos para encontrar la casa de la Sra. Robinson.

̶ Pero tengo hambre, y te recuerdo que tú me trajiste a base de engaños, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pasearme un poco.

̶ Yo nunca te dije que iríamos a Cambridge.

̶ Pecaste por omisión entonces. ¿Vamos?... Ah y también necesito un lugar con internet para hacer una transferencia bancaria.

Resignado, aceptó mi proposición y caminamos rumbo al "Old Market Square", donde nos sentamos en un restaurante desde el cual pudimos admirar del hermoso edificio de gobierno al centro de la plaza, así como de las fuentes y el resto del paisaje cultural. Naru ordenó un sándwich y yo una hamburguesa, y como hacía varios años, los partimos a la mitad y compartimos. Después finalmente aceptó a llevarme a conocer el castillo; debo admitir que el edificio me gustó más por fuera que por dentro, ya que era evidente que había sido remodelado, pero aun así disfruté de la galería y demás exposiciones. Todo el tiempo Naru estuvo sujetándome del brazo para guiarme de un lado a otro, hasta que me armé de valor y lo tomé yo de la mano. Fue algo extraño, regresar a esos hábitos que nos habíamos negado por años, pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

Dieron las seis de la tarde cuando fue momento de terminar con la cita improvisada y atender la verdadera razón por la que estábamos en la ciudad. Hartos de caminar, pagamos un taxi que nos llevó a hasta el domicilio de la Sra. Robinson. Sorprendentemente obtener la dirección fue extremadamente fácil, ya que había una página todavía activa dedicada a la búsqueda de su hijo y que, además de teléfonos, brindaba la dirección y fotografía de su casa. Se trataba de una pequeña vivienda de ladrillo marrón y techo de teja, con un patio lleno de flores y pasto impecable. Parecía una casita de juguete.

̶ ¿Sí? ̶ contestó una voz femenina cuando Naru tocó la puerta.

̶ Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra la Sra. Robinson?

̶ Sí, soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

La Sra. Robinson abrió la puerta. Era una mujer de edad mayor, delgada y no muy alta. Llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo de falda amplia y unas zapatillas blancas. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención sobre ella fue su cabello claramente teñido de rojo y peinado en bucles, además de sus labios también pintados de rojo que rodeaban una amplia sonrisa.

̶ Hola, ¿qué necesitas? ̶ preguntó a Naru ignorándome a mí por completo.

̶ Perdone la molestia. Mi nombre es Kazuya Shibuya y ella es mi asistente, Taniyama Mai. Venimos de parte de la revista "Nikkei" y queríamos saber si nos podría conceder una entrevista.

Por supuesto que eso era mentira, pero en cuanto la Sra. Robinson escuchó la palabra "revista", sonrío aún más y sus ojos dieron un destello de alegría.

̶ Claro que sí, pasen. Pasen y pónganse cómodos. ¿Quieren algo de tomar? Acabo de hacer té.

̶ Una taza sería muy agradable ̶ contestó Naru con la misma hipocresía que usó con la Srita. Humphrey.

̶ Yo no, gracias ̶ dije. Por alguna razón esa mujer me provocaba recelo.

La Sra. Robinson se dirigió a la cocina, su casa era aún más bonita de lo que imaginaba, pintada de colores cálidos y bellamente decorada con cuadros. Pero si había algo que estropeaba el diseño era la pared repleta de recortes de periódico y revistas, todos sobre la desaparición de su hijo y enmarcados en maderas finas.

̶ Aquí tienes cariño.

Regresó y le extendió a Naru su té y un plato con galletas.

̶ Son recién horneadas, las hice esta mañana. Eran las favoritas de Alfred.

Naru tomó una galleta y le dio una mordida.

̶ ¿Qué opinas?

̶ Está deliciosa.

̶ Si, lo sé, a Alfred siempre le gustaron mis galletas ̶ dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la sala frente a nosotros ̶ Aún después de que se graduara de la universidad, siempre se comía al menos cinco con el desayuno… ¿De qué revista dices que son?

̶ "Nikkei", es japonesa.

̶ Ah, ¿y mucha gente la lee?

̶ Alrededor de cincuenta mil personas.

̶ Oh, eso es mucho ̶ dijo acomodándose el vestido ̶ ¿Qué quieren saber?

̶ Bueno, primero me gustaría que nos recontara cómo fue que se dio cuenta de que su hijo había desaparecido.

Por un segundo pensé que Naru había sido demasiado directo, pero me sorprendió más la respuesta de la Sra. Robinson.

̶ Oh, eso lo supe en cuanto llegué a la casa. Alfred nunca faltaba a cenar y ese día regresé del club de té a las seis en punto como todos los martes, y él no estaba. Ya en esos días se hablaba mucho del hombre, el asesino de jovencitos… ¿No vas a apuntar nada linda?

Se dirigía a mí, entonces caí en cuenta de que se suponía que era la asistente de un editor de revista.

̶ Perdón ̶ me disculpé y saqué mi celular ̶ voy a grabar la conversación, ¿está bien?

̶ Por mí no hay problema… ¿Ya está? Muy bien, empezaré otra vez. Yo había regresado de mi club de té a las seis en punto, como todos los martes, pero no encontré a Alfred. Eso me pareció muy extraño, ya que él nunca faltaba para cenar y entonces llamé a la policía. Ya en esos días se hablaba mucho del asesino de… de los jovencitos y como podrán comprender me asusté muchísimo ̶ se llevó la mano al corazón en un gesto exagerado ̶ pero la policía dijo que no podían hacer nada hasta después de veinticuatro horas, así que reuní a los vecinos y salimos a buscarlo por toda la ciudad. Buscamos y buscamos, y yo rogaba a Dios que me lo regresara. Incluso cuando el inspector me dijo que era inútil yo continué la búsqueda.

Era un teatro, sus ademanes y entonaciones no eran más que una simulación de dolor.

̶ Tan sólo pensar en lo que mi pequeño pudo haber pasado bajo las garras de ese monstruo, lo que pudo haber sufrido, me parte el corazón.

"Mentirosa": pensé en mi interior. Miré a Naru, pero él no se veía sorprendido en lo absoluto.

̶ Sra. Robinson, quiero preguntarle algo, ¿conoce a este hombre?

Le extendió su celular, el cual tenía en su pantalla la imagen de Miller Bruno.

̶ ¿Bruno? Por supuesto que sí. Era un amigo de Alfred, solían ir juntos a proyecciones de cine de arte.

Bingo, eso era justamente lo que queríamos saber.

̶ ¿Por cuánto tiempo se conocieron antes de que Alfred desapareciera? ̶ preguntó Naru.

̶ No mucho, recuerdo que Alfred estaba muy entusiasmado cuando lo conoció en una exposición. Dijo que lo iba a invitar a su club de cine y desde entonces siempre se quedaban de ver aquí antes de ir.

̶ ¿Y había más integrantes en ese club de cine?

̶ Claro, la mayoría eran jóvenes… un poco raros la verdad. De esos que usan ropa negra y labial. Pero mi Alfred nunca fue de esos, siempre se vistió y comportó apropiadamente. ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre Bruno?

̶ Fue él quien nos contó sobre este caso y quería que le diéramos el pésame de su parte.

̶ Ah muchas gracias, dile que se lo agradezco.

̶ Con gusto. Disculpe si soy imprudente, pero ¿será posible que visitemos "la habitación"?

"La habitación" era la manera en la que los medios se referían al cuarto de Alfred. Según una de las fuentes que encontramos en internet, la Sra. Robinson la había conservado intacta durante años.

̶ Sí, por supuesto, pueden pasar a verla.

Sinceramente tuve miedo al entrar a ese cuarto al fondo de la casa, sobretodo porque temía que la Sra. Robinson fuese a sacar un cuchillo de la nada y atacarnos a los dos.

̶ Naru, ¿estás seguro de esto? ̶ le susurré mientras abría la puerta.

̶ No te preocupes, ella es inofensiva, solo es una narcisista.

̶ Ajá, pero de eso no puedes estar seguro.

̶ Solo no le des la espalda.

̶ Eso no me ayuda.

̶ ¡¿Qué les parece?! ̶ exclamó la Sra. Robinson haciéndome brincar del terror ̶ Está todo tal cual como lo dejó Alfred. Esta era su cama, su escritorio, sus libros y fotografías.

Sobre el escritorio estaban una serie de marcos con imágenes de Alfred en todas las etapas de su vida, sin embargo sospechaba que no había sido él quien las había colocado en ese orden.

̶ Esta es de cuando entró al jardín de niños ̶ continuó la Sra. Robinson ̶ y esta es de él en su uniforme de secundaria con Loki, su perro, el pobrecillo se perdió al día siguiente de tomar esta fotografía; y esta es de Alfred con el Sr. Allister.

̶ ¿*Aleister? ̶ preguntó Naru al instante.

̶ Sí, Allister. Era un vecino de nosotros, un profesor de la universidad muy culto. Alfred lo visitaba para leerle todos los días después de la escuela, el pobre hombre estaba enfermo de cáncer.

̶ ¿Ya falleció?

̶ Sí, hace muchos años. Un día lo encontraron muerto en la base de las escaleras de su casa, se cayó.

̶ Eso es lamentable.

Dejé que Naru siguiera conversando con la mujer y yo me dediqué a observar los objetos. Todo se veía normal y limpio, demasiado limpio tal vez. Entonces noté un singular símbolo dorado sobre la pasta negra de uno de los libros que me heló el cuerpo. Se trataba de un hexagrama unicursal, el símbolo de la bestia.

̶ Naru… ̶ apenas murmuré cuando mi cuerpo se movió contra mi voluntad para tomar el objeto, entonces sentí desvanecerme y mi alrededor se tornó negro.

̶ Ya estás listo.

Abrí los ojos, alguien me hablaba. Era un hombre, delgado y apuesto, aunque ya muchos años habían pasado por él. Yo estaba desnudo, mis carnes a la vista de todos los presentes. Me sentía avergonzado.

̶ Sr. Allister ̶ dije ̶ no quiero que me vean.

̶ Pero si esta es tu noche. Todos aquí vinieron para verte completar tu iniciación. La misa comenzará pronto, pero antes, sangre inocente debe pagarse.

Escuché un chillido detrás de mí, era de Loki, la Sra. Jones lo tenía sujeto al piso por el cuello.

̶ Sabes qué hacer ̶ me dijo el Sr. Allister.

El Sr. Jones fue quien me pasó el mazo, lo tomé por un extremo con ambas manos mientras la Sra. Jones arrastraba al animal hacia el hexagrama dibujado en el piso. Quería matarlo, aplastar sus sesos y ver sus entrañas por dentro. Quería que supiera que fui yo, el humano gordo que lo alimentaba todos los días, el que sin aviso una noche se convirtió en su asesino.

̶ ¡Eram quod es, eris quod sum! ¡Eram quod es, eris quod sum! ̶ clamaron todos cuando arremetí contra él, una y otra vez, hasta que ya no hubo nada que golpear, cuando la carne y huesos se convirtieron en una pasta roja sin forma y el mazo de madera se rompió con mi furia.

̶ ¡Eram quod es, eris quod sum! ¡Eram quod es, eris quod sum! ̶ decía la voz del Sr. Allister por sobre todas las demás.

Desperté, todo se movía. Al parecer yo estaba dentro de un auto, era de noche.

̶ Mai, ¿cómo te sientes?

Mi cabeza estaba sobre las rodillas de Naru.

̶ ¿Naru? ¿Qué pasó?

̶ No te levantes, tuviste una visión y te desmallaste.

̶ ¿Y a dónde estamos ahora?

̶ Vamos en un taxi de regreso a Cambridge.

̶ ¡Tuve un sueño sobre Alfred y el Sr. Allister!

̶ Mai, habla en japonés o el conductor entenderá todo.

̶ Ah sí, perdón. Soñé con ellos. Yo era Alfred y estaba en una especie de ritual…

̶ Una misa negra me imagino.

̶ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

̶ Investigué un poco, el nombre real del Sr. Allister era Abraham Mathews, Allister era sólo un pseudónimo en honor a…

̶ Aleister Crowley, la gran bestia.

̶ Exactamente. El hombre incluso tenía una página web para ofrecer servicios esotéricos y satánicos.

̶ Había más hombres en ese lugar.

̶ ¿Más hombres?

̶ Y mujeres. Parecía que Allister era el líder de un culto satánico y Alfred estaba por convertirse en iniciado.

̶ ¿Estaba Bruno ahí?

̶ No. Creo que eso fue mucho antes de que se conocieran. En mi visión Alfred apenas era un adolescente y… asesinaba a su propio perro. Realmente era un monstruo desde niño.

Naru había palidecido.

̶ 1989 ̶ dijo.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Los casos de Broxtowe de 1989… En ese año una familia fue acusada de cometer abuso ritual en niños. Las autoridades concluyeron que no había suficiente evidencia para probarlo, pero los niños aseguraban haber sido partícipes en misas negras con sus padres y otros desconocidos.

̶ ¿Crees que se trate del mismo culto? Entonces, el club de cine…

̶ Probablemente no era un club de cine.

̶ Y Robinson y Miller son satanistas.

̶ Solo Robinson ̶ me respondió.

̶ ¿Solo Robinson? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

̶ Bruno no es satanista.

̶ ¿Pero cómo…?

̶ Como sea, esto agrava todo. Aquí no hay señal, pero en cuanto lleguemos a la casa llamaré a Hirota.

̶ ¿Crees que la madre haya estado involucrada?

̶ No lo estuvo.

̶ ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de todo? ̶ pregunté un poco asustada ̶ Naru, tú nunca basas tus teorías en suposiciones.

̶ No son suposiciones.

̶ Si no tienes pruebas son suposiciones.

̶ Es parecido a tu instinto Mai. Es cierto, no suelo confiar sin prueba, pero cuando sé algo, lo sé. Es así de simple.

̶ Si tú lo dices…

Solo veinte minutos después ya estábamos en Cambridge. Tal y como esperábamos se armó una fiesta a nuestra llegada. Ayako y Bou-san estaban en la casa y Luella se había esmerado con la cena. Por supuesto que Naru no tardó en esconderse en su habitación para hacer llamadas y yo tuve que soportar las preguntas de todos sobre nuestro día juntos. Obviamente mentí sobre el verdadero motivo para ir a Nottingham y en su lugar relaté con un poco de vergüenza nuestra pequeña cita. Yasu y Bou-san no perdieron ninguna oportunidad para molestarme y eso les hizo ganarse varios golpes en la cabeza. Cuando el tema empezó a volverse insoportable entonces recurrí a contarles sobre la llamada que había tenido con Masako en la madrugada. Eso les entretuvo lo suficiente para escaparme a la cocina y finalmente a mi habitación, estaba agotada.

Y así fue como terminé recostada sobre mi cama, con insomnio y escuchando la dulce voz de _chibi_ -Naru a través del walkman; recordando una y otra vez los eventos del día y la noche anteriores, deseando que no fueran verdad y al mismo tiempo celebrando que acontecieran. Pensando en cómo le había cerrado la puerta solo para pasar más tiempo con su recuerdo y sonrojándome… Realmente era una cursi atolondrada.

"No quiero verlo hoy": decía el pequeño con su tono enfadado.

"Kazuo, solo quiero que me digas qué fue lo que pasó."

"Usted sabe qué pasó. Por eso vino."

"No lo sé Kazuo, te juro que no lo sé. Por eso quiero que me lo digas… Kazuo… Kazuo mírame. ¿Qué le pasó al gato de la Srita. Helen?"

"Lo maté."

* * *

Por fin acabé este capítulo. Sé que es muy largo pero cada vez que intentaba terminarlo se resistía. Muchas gracias por leer.

*Aleister Crowley fue un ocultista muy famoso que vivió entre 1875 y 1947. Lo llamaban "la gran bestia 666". Debido a él existen hoy en día diferentes cultos (la mayoría pacíficos, otros no tanto) que creen en el satanismo como una revelación para la humanidad. Aunque su propia religión era "Thelema" y no se consideraba a sí mismo un satanista, resulta imposible no vincular ambas ideologías. Sinceramente les recomiendo investigar sobre el tema, como toda religión encontrarán aspectos muy interesantes, así como otros totalmente absurdos.


	7. 7 Raymond

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ghost Hunt pertenecen a Fujumi Ono.

RAYMOND

̶ Así que la Sra. Sasaki, siguiendo la recomendación del equipo, llevó al pequeño Ren con un especialista en psicología pediátrica… En una sola sesión él confirmó lo que era obvio, que el niño sufría de trastorno de ansiedad por separación, provocado por la reciente muerte de su madre.

Mai se aclara una vez más la garganta y toma un sorbo de agua mientras que la audiencia espera atenta la resolución del caso. Estamos a punto de llegar al límite de nuestro tiempo asignado en la conferencia, así que le hago una señal desde mi asiento y ella asiente como respuesta.

̶ Entonces, después de mucho dialogar y argumentar con el padre, finalmente logramos convencerlo de permitir que el niño siguiera acudiendo a sus sesiones. Ocho días después, todo fenómeno cesó. Cada una de las manifestaciones _poltergeist_ : ruidos, olores y psicoquinesia. Todo eso acabó en el momento en que el padre le concedió a su hijo un espacio para expresar su ira. De esa manera el pequeño obtuvo la oportunidad de completar el duelo por la muerte de su madre; y con ayuda del Dr. Yamamoto mejoró no solo su calidad de vida, sino la de toda la familia… En cuanto a nosotros, bueno, además de llevarnos estas imágenes que acabamos de compartir con ustedes y la certeza de haber asistido efectivamente a nuestros clientes, fuimos recordados de lo lejos que estamos de comprender la mente humana y sus capacidades. Muchas gracias.

La sala aclama el final de la presentación de SPR. Debo admitir que Mai y Yasuhara han realizado un trabajo satisfactorio. Sin embargo la lluvia de aplausos cesa cuando la presentadora enciende las luces y toma la palabra.

̶ Muchas gracias al equipo de SPR Japón por esta participación. A continuación iniciaremos con una sesión de preguntas y respuestas. Quien desee participar favor de levantar la mano.

Como siempre Martin se adjunta a las primeras manos en el aire. Aunque se trate de un equipo de su propia organización nunca evita señalar los errores; ni siquiera cuando se trató de mi primera conferencia resistió la tentación de cuestionar mis métodos. Afortunadamente para Mai, el micrófono le es concedido a otro oyente.

̶ Buenas tardes ̶ dice una joven con el cabello teñido de color rosa fluorescente ̶ Mi nombre es Gabrielle Favre, solo quería felicitarles por su trabajo y preguntarles si manejan alguna clase de internado en su sede en Japón.

Esa es una pregunta impropia, pero como siempre Mai responde con gentileza.

̶ Muchas gracias. Sí, de vez en cuando convocamos. Si gustas puedes revisar nuestra página web para aplicar.

̶ Lo cual será totalmente inútil una vez que cerremos ̶ pienso sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por el sabor amargo en la frase.

̶ Hola, buenas tardes ̶ dice el segundo seleccionado ̶ mi nombre… mi nombre es Stuart…

̶ Hola Stuart ̶ responde Mai intentando dar fluidez a la conversación y ganando un par de risas del público.

̶ Sí, perdón… es que… bueno yo tengo un video-blog paranormal y… bueno ya sabes cómo es difícil con la gente que no cree en los fenómenos y… bueno a mí seguido la gente me comenta que es una tontería creer en esas cosas y que realmente no hay prueba. Lo cual realmente es muy tonto, porque bueno, sí hay evidencia. ¿Sabes?

̶ Ajá…

Se requiere de un verdadero idiota para exasperar a Mai.

̶ Y bueno, yo quería preguntarles si no les pasa lo mismo… así como a mí.

̶ Sí, por supuesto, todo el tiempo. ¿Siguiente pregunta?

Ahora es un hombre que ya conozco, Richard Cruz, un seguidor de la secta ufológica* quien ha tomado el micrófono.

̶ Hola, mi nombre es Richard, y lo que quiero preguntarte es: ¿no crees que las pesadillas del niño pudieron ser provocadas por una abducción teofánica o extraterrestre? Quiero decir, concuerdan con las descripciones del caso Travis Walton… O como dijiste, ¿crees que se trata de una secuela a la ansiedad del niño?

Este si es un idiota en todo derecho.

̶ ¿Eso dije? ¿Que fue por la ansiedad? ̶ pregunta Mai con una condescendencia propia de mí.

̶ Sí.

̶ Entonces eso es lo que creo ̶ responde ella conquistando aún más risas del público y un poco de admiración mía debo admitir.

̶ ¡Hola! ̶ dice Martin una vez que finalmente le es concedido el micrófono ̶ Sólo quería preguntarles: ¿cómo fue que llegaron a la conclusión de que el causante del _poltergeist_ era el pequeño y no su hermana?

̶ Bueno, en realidad no llegamos a esa conclusión sino hasta que los fenómenos cesaron después de remitirlo con ayuda profesional ̶ responde Mai dando una exhalación y apretando el puño sobre su falda, signo de que combate los nervios ̶ En este caso la hermana ya había pasado antes por la experiencia de perder a un ser querido, y había vivido el duelo sin mostrar signos de un trastorno de ansiedad o actividad paranormal. El pequeño en cambio, además de los síntomas, lidiaba todo el tiempo por entender la fatalidad de la muerte. A su edad todavía le era incomprensible; y cuando un niño se enfrenta a una verdad así, es lógico que desarrolle frustraciones que en este caso se manifestaron en un _poltergeist._

̶ ¡Yo tengo una pregunta respecto a eso! ̶ dijo otro hombre al final de la sala ̶ ¿En ningún momento consideraron una posible posesión demoníaca? Me refiero al momento en que el niño aseguró ver a un monstruo que le ordenaba matar a su padre.

̶ Por supuesto que sí lo consideramos. Pero en este caso no se trataba de un demonio o espíritu. Hay que recordar que el pequeño no lograba entender el significado de la muerte. Para él se trataba de algo reversible, un castigo por así decirlo; y el monstruo imaginario solo fue una manera de exteriorizar la culpa. Así era otra persona quien quería castigar a su padre y no él.

̶ Y eventualmente el castigo se acabaría, no pretendía matarlo en realidad ̶ agregó Martin con una sonrisa.

̶ Exactamente.

Martin convertirá esta sesión de preguntas y respuestas en una cátedra de psicoanálisis.

Sigilosamente me levanto y camino hacia la puerta, si lo hago antes que todos, seré el primero en servirme té. Una vez que salgo encuentro la mesa con las colaciones y tomo un vaso para la bebida. La sirvo y estoy a punto de tomar un sorbo cuando el olor llega a mi nariz. Es el mismo de siempre, pero hay algo en él que me desagrada. Ignoro la advertencia y le doy un trago para inmediatamente regresarlo al vaso. Incompresiblemente es el mismo sabor, y sin embargo lo detesto.

Me dirijo hacia los sanitarios para deshacerme del líquido cuando veo a Lin saliendo del aula.

̶ Naru, esperaba encontrarte.

̶ ¿Qué sucede?

̶ Mai.

̶ ¿Es sobre su conferencia?

̶ No, acerca de ella y tú.

̶ ¿No te parece que ya estás grande para cotillear? ̶ digo sarcásticamente.

̶ No se trata de eso, antier hablé con ella camino al restaurante.

̶ ¿Y?

̶ Y me preguntó sobre Gene y tú.

̶ …

Debí haberlo advertido, que Mai eventualmente recurriría a Lin.

̶ Es lógico siendo que se ha tomado como proyecto personal hacer cruzar a Gene al otro lado ̶ dije pretendiendo no estar sorprendido.

̶ ¿Ella te lo dijo?

̶ No, pero lo sé por Gene. ¿Qué le respondiste?

̶ Sólo que no era el momento de hablar.

̶ Bien, evítala por un tiempo. Yo me encargaré.

̶ Es muy necia.

̶ Yo más. Si me disculpas debo ir al inodoro.

̶ Naru… ayer hice unas lecturas.

Me detengo. Cuando Lin dice eso es porque ha encontrado algo serio.

̶ Hay un hombre muy poderoso que te está acechando… Ten cuidado.

̶ ¿Solo uno?

̶ Eso es todo lo que sé.

̶ Gracias.

Lo dejo y llego a mi destino. Tiro el té y después el vaso. Mi náusea ha empeorado así que me inclino sobre el excusado y expulso la bilis desde mi estómago vacío. Tardo un par de minutos en recuperarme cuando siento mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo. Sería la tercera vez del día que Yuna trata de comunicarse conmigo, así que lo tomo para rechazar la llamada y sin embargo veo que se trata de Hirota.

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ digo.

̶ ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡¿Acaso estás sordo?!

̶ Si así fuera no te escucharía aunque gritaras.

̶ ¡Te dije que yo me encargaría! ¡¿Por qué demonios fuiste a su casa?! ¡La Sra. Anderson llamó a la policía de japón diciendo que tenía información sobre Bruno y habló de un tal "Kazuya" de la revista "Nikkei"!

̶ Dijiste que no había manera de que extendieras la investigación a Inglaterra, así que es lógico aprovechar que me encuentro en el país.

̶ ¡Te dije que tomaría tiempo! ¡Aunque no lo creas, hay un proceso para contactar a Interpol! ¡¿Sabes el problema en el que me has metido?! ¡Mi jefe conoce tu nombre y está a nada de cortarme el cuello!

̶ No lo hará. Gracias a mí, ahora podrán vincular los casos y perseguir a Alfred.

̶ ¡No te vanaglories! ¡Encima metiste a Mai en esto! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que mi trabajo está en juego?!

̶ ¡Y nuestras vidas también! ̶ respondí exasperado. Hirota debe comprender que nada de lo que diga frenará mis esfuerzos.

̶ Eso lo sé ̶ dijo más tranquilo ̶ y créeme que si hay más cómplices los encontraremos. Pero debes confiar en mí o no llegaremos a ningún lado.

̶ En unas horas trataré de lograr una visión. Si consigo algo más de información te lo haré saber.

̶ Está bien.

Cuelgo. Regreso el celular a mi bolsillo y salgo del sanitario rumbo al aula. Hirota es un imbécil si cree que no es necesario que intervenga. Sin mí la investigación se conduciría a ciegas.

̶ ¡Naru! ¡Ahí estas! ̶ me dice Takigawa una vez que me acerco al equipo de SPR que se ha reunido en el pasillo ̶ ¿Qué opinas sobre nuestra Mai? Lo hizo bien ¿no?

̶ ¡Bou-san! ̶ se queja Mai con el rostro enrojecido.

̶ Súper bien, te veías como toda una académica ̶ agrega Yasuhara con una clara intención de molestarla.

̶ ¡No es verdad, estaba muy nerviosa!

̶ De ahora en adelante nos llamaremos Profesora Taniyama y Profesor Yasuhara.

̶ ¡Yasu!

̶ Ya chicos, déjela en paz ̶ dice Martin, quien llega acompañado de Madoka, Luella y el Dr. Smith ̶ estuvo muy bien chicos, estamos orgullosos.

̶ Gracias.

̶ ¡Pequeña Mai! ̶ grita Madoka al abrazarla ̶ ¿En qué momento creciste tanto? ¡Esto merece una celebración! ¡Hoy mismo!

̶ No creo que pueda sobrevivir otra celebración… pero gracias de todas maneras.

Por alguna razón Mai no emana hoy su alegría natural. Me mira y esboza una ligera sonrisa. Está a punto de decirme algo cuando interviene Luella.

̶ Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer?

̶ Me parece bien ̶ secunda Madoka ̶ muero de hambre.

̶ Pero ahora vamos a un lugar de cortes ̶ sugiere Takigawa.

̶ ¡Ah sí, buena idea!

Aprovecho el bullicio para acercarme a Mai. Por norma social debo felicitarla antes de decirle cualquier cosa.

̶ Lo hicieron bien.

̶ ¿Sí? Como saliste de la sala creí que no te había gustado ̶ me responde ofendida.

̶ Créeme… ̶ le susurro mientras acaricio el cabello detrás de su cuello ̶ me gustó todo.

Como siempre, tal gesto hace ganarme un sonrojo de ella… Quizás pueda encontrar una excusa para librarnos del resto de nuestros acompañantes.

̶ Adelántense ustedes al restaurante ̶ dice Martin ̶ yo debo regresar a la oficina por un material que olvidé traer al Dr. Smith.

̶ Oh, por favor Martin, eso puede esperar.

Extrañamente la oportunidad se ha presentado por sí sola.

̶ Se trata del disco externo en la gaveta ¿no es así? ̶ digo interrumpiendo la conversación ̶ yo puedo ir por él.

̶ ¿Tú Noll? ¿Y ese raro gesto de amabilidad?

̶ Yo te acompaño ̶ dice Mai ante la mirada de todos.

̶ Pero Mai, llevas tacones y la oficina está lejos ̶ responde Martin.

̶ Puedo hacerlo, no se preocupe. ¿Vamos Naru?

̶ Déjalos ir Martin ̶ ordena Luella ̶ es obvio que quieren estar solos.

̶ Bueno, si ese es el caso…

̶ Los veremos en la tarde ̶ digo antes de que lluevan las insinuaciones del resto del equipo.

Mai me sigue y ambos tomamos nuestros abrigos para después salir de las aulas. En la calle es justo la hora de mayor actividad, así que la sujeto del brazo para no perderla entre los transeúntes. Extrañamente no responde con su gesto habitual de sujetarme la mano y finge distraerse con los edificios.

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ pregunto a expensas de que sé que no me dará una respuesta sincera.

̶ Nada, es solo que no puedo creer que ya haya terminado nuestra participación. Siento que todo pasó muy rápido… Además, pasé toda la mañana tratando de encontrarte a solas, pero con la prisa me fue imposible.

̶ Yo también quería hablarte.

̶ Sí, entendí tu señal cuando te ofreciste a ir a la oficina.

̶ Si me hubieras abierto la puerta anoche esto no habría sido necesario, y no tendrías que caminar por la calle en tacones.

̶ ¿Sigues enojado por eso? Naru, no voy a hacer nada en la casa de tus padres… ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

̶ Te lo mostraré cuando lleguemos.

Llegamos a la avenida principal y seguimos por varias manzanas antes de girar hacia el oriente y arribar al edificio. La oficina de Martin ha sido la misma desde antes que nos conociéramos y reconozco que es un sitio en el cual siempre me he sentido cómodo. Se encuentra en el sótano remodelado de un edificio que data de los 1700´s y que tiene un estilo con toques góticos. Dada su peculiar ubicación apenas recibe luz de las pequeñas ventanas que dan a la base de la vía pública, pero las lámparas victorianas compensan su ausencia añadiendo una atmósfera nostálgica que se enriquece por la presencia de anaqueles colmados de libros.

Aunque dicha instalación nunca ha pertenecido oficialmente a SPR, la relación de Martin con la organización la ha convertido en un punto de encuentro de los miembros y unos cuantos poseemos llave… Sobra decir que para la mayoría de nosotros ha servido para fines no siempre académicos.

̶ Siempre me ha gustado este lugar ̶ dice Mai sentándose en el sofá y acomodándose los tablones de su larga falda negra.

̶ Nunca usas de esas ̶ digo notando el cuadro antiguo que se forma con su imagen, los muebles marrones y la luz vaporosa.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Se ve mal?

̶ Sabes que no.

Me retiro el abrigo y siento a su lado. La tomo del cuello para darle un beso, pero ella apenas me responde y enseguida hace una exhalación.

̶ ¿Qué sucede?

̶ ¿De qué querías hablarme?

̶ De algo que puede esperar ̶ le respondo.

Una vez más la beso y no permito que se separe sino hasta que la he recostado a lo largo del sofá. Sé que hay algo navegando por su mente y que no se sincerará al respecto hasta que se relaje, así que doy ligeros besos a su cuello mientras que recorro su espalda con mis manos. Había olvidado lo pequeña que se sentía debajo de mí. La noche del club ambos estábamos intoxicados y a Mai no le iba tan bien ese vestido, pero ahora puedo oler la esencia de miel en su cabello y su blusa blanca deja ver un poco del color rosado de su bra. Increíblemente es otro de aquellos sujetadores sin broche, así que me conformo con pasar mi mano por debajo de la tela para acariciar sus pechos a la vez que los beso por encima de la blusa.

Sé que está lo suficientemente excitada cuando me invita a regresar a su boca. Con cuidado doy pequeños mordiscos en su labio mientras que la dejo trabajar con mi cinturón. Una vez que me libera de él, la tomo de los brazos y los elevo sobre su cabeza para darle un último beso antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia el escritorio.

̶ Es mejor que busque el disco antes de que lo olvide ̶ digo obligándome a normalizar mi respiración.

̶ ¿Es broma? ̶ reclama Mai molesta.

̶ Ya es tarde y tú dijiste que no harías nada en donde mis padres ̶ respondo sentándome en la silla giratoria detrás del escritorio y revisando las gavetas. Si conozco bien a Mai, y sé que es así, en dos segundos me seguirá y pretenderá hacerme continuar.

̶ Dije que no haría nada en **casa** de tu padres.

Exactamente de esa manera.

̶ ¿Y cuál es la diferencia de su casa a su oficina? ̶ insisto pretendiendo condescendencia.

̶ Bueno… ̶ dice ella levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia mí ̶ se podría decir que "hace mucho tiempo que perdí el debido respeto a la solemnidad de una oficina".

̶ Me estás citando.

̶ Así es.

Se ha recargado sobre el escritorio y juega con su pelo. Sabe que en cualquier momento podría lanzarme sobre ella, pero en lugar de eso le ofrezco mi mano.

̶ Ven.

La acepta y la guío hasta mi regazo. En cuanto se sienta continuamos besándonos. Entonces Mai se levanta para ayudarme a bajar mi pantalón y yo a cambio le apoyo a retirar su ropa interior.

̶ Sujeta la falda ̶ me pide para colocar sus rodillas a mis costados y subir al asiento.

Ninguno de nosotros repara en el crujido de la silla, puesto que sabemos por experiencia que puede soportarnos. Entonces Mai baja lentamente apoyando sus manos sobre el respaldo y gime al sentirme dentro de ella. Poco a poco le ayudo a subir y bajar con mis manos debajo de su falda y soportando sus muslos. Mai sabe que no podemos hacer mucho ruido en este lugar y apenas deja escapar unas exhalaciones. En estas ocasiones prefiero admirarla mientras que ella dirige el ritmo, pero solo pasan ocho minutos antes de darme cuenta de me será imposible llegar a los diez, entonces la sujeto con fuerza y rijo los últimos movimientos antes de terminar.

Poco a poco suavizo mi abrazo y doy un par de besos sobre su blusa. Mai también se ha calmado y se encorva para llegar a mis labios.

̶ Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

̶ …

¡Esa era! La maldita idea que recorría su cabeza… Sabe que yo sé lo que ella quiere que yo diga, pero nunca le respondo de esa manera y siempre prosigue una pelea entre nosotros. ¿Por qué insiste con eso? Ya sé que lo hace para reafirmar nuestra relación, pero a esta altura debería saber que cualquier respuesta no es más que una ilusión de perpetuidad. Hace unos días iba a casarme con otra mujer y hace tan solo dos yo estaba dispuesto a perder todo contacto con Mai. ¿Por qué entonces afirmar algo que es tan frágil y efímero como el amor? Siempre me he considerado un hombre de doctrinas firmes pero que admite su naturaleza inestable en cuanto a los apegos emocionales. Soy intolerante e insoportable, rechazo y a la vez soy rechazado; ya hemos pasado por ese ciclo y sin embargo Mai insiste en obtener de mí una sentencia tan ilógica como el decirle que la amo. El amor tiene muchas interpretaciones pero en todas ellas involucra el apego, y desafortunadamente en mi caso me he demostrado a mí mismo en repetidas ocasiones que no soy capaz de sobrellevarlo, hay demasiados factores que no dependen de mí para garantizarlo. Tan solo las expectativas de Mai fueron argumentos suficientes para terminar nuestra relación en primer lugar; y ahora aquí estamos, en la misma situación, con la misma pregunta y ella espera obtener una respuesta diferente. ¿Qué ha cambiado?... Que ya conozco el resultado a mi primera y segunda respuesta. Ella llorará y dejará de hablarme por un tiempo, y después volveremos a nuestro ciclo y a la misma pregunta. Por lo menos hasta que nos separemos físicamente, lo que ocurrirá en el momento que cierre SPR en Japón.

De lo que responda ahora dependerá si ella vendrá conmigo después de eso.

̶ ¿Naru?

He tardado demasiado en contestar. Debo decidir. ¡Eso es! Una decisión. Si bien no puedo garantizar un sentimiento, al menos sí una decisión. Por una vez puedo elegir la ilusión y atenerme a las consecuencias que esta pueda traerme. Por ahora responderé a su expectativa con tal de que ello garantice nuestra relación inmediata.

̶ Sabes que yo también ̶ respondo en un susurro.

Ella lo entiende al instante y su rostro palidece con el shock. Entonces regresa ese vértigo que me indica que he hecho algo arriesgado e inundado por la sensación la beso en repetidas ocasiones con un ímpetu que solo puedo describir como mi ambición de hacerle comprender la magnitud de lo que acaba de obtener de mí.

Hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse y el grito de una mujer.

̶ ¡Hay perdón!

Al instante ambos volteamos para ver a la Srita. Humphrey tirar las carpetas que llevaba en sus manos. ¡¿A cuántas personas Martin les ha dado llave?!

̶ ¡Profesor Davis!

Siento como Mai intenta levantarse, pero inmediatamente la sujeto por los brazos y la obligo a permanecer en su sitio. En este momento su falda es lo único que evita que el momento no sea más embarazoso.

̶ ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo? ̶ pregunto logrando un tono formal.

̶ ¡Oh, perdón! Yo solo… yo solo vengo a dejar unos archivos.

Da unos pasos hacia los anaqueles. ¿Realmente es tan estúpida?

̶ ¿Podría darnos un momento entonces? ̶ digo modulando un poco menos mi tono.

̶ ¡Oh, perdón! ¡Sí, claro! Puedo regresar luego, solo voy a dejar las carpetas sobre…

̶ ¡Ahora!

He perdido la paciencia. Evidentemente eso la asusta y obliga a reconsiderar.

̶ ¡Naru! ̶ me regaña Mai.

̶ ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¡Ya me voy! ̶ grita la Srita. Humphrey mientras cruza la puerta y sube corriendo las escaleras.

̶ Esa mujer…

̶ ¡¿Tenías que asustarla de esa manera?! ̶ insiste Mai.

̶ Pregúntaselo a ella.

̶ ¡Naru!

̶ Como sea, será mejor que nos separemos.

̶ Ah, sí.

Rápidamente se levanta y dirige al baño mientras yo busco los pañuelos que Martin siempre tiene en la gaveta. Afortunadamente ahí mismo se encuentra el disco portátil que estaba buscando, aunque ello no hace nada por mejorar mi humor, la Srita. Humphrey hizo lo suficiente para arruinarlo.

̶ ¿Entonces de qué querías hablarme? ̶ me pregunta Mai una vez que ha regresado y camina de vuelta al sillón.

̶ Espera, tráeme mi abrigo ̶ le ordeno.

̶ ¿Tu abrigo? Sí, claro.

Regresa hasta el perchero y retira la prenda para después entregármela. Entonces desde el bolsillo retiro una bolsa plástica la cual contiene el libro negro que le dio a Mai su visión de Alfred hace un día.

̶ ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? ̶ pregunta ella.

̶ Sí, lo tomé cuando la Sra. Robinson llamó al taxi.

̶ ¡Lo robaste!

̶ Así es.

̶ ¿No nos meteremos en problemas por esto?

̶ No más de en los que ya estamos.

̶ ¡¿Estamos?!

̶ Hasta que no atrapemos a Alfred y sus cómplices, si es que hay más.

̶ ¿Y cómo es que piensas hacerlo?

̶ En primer lugar, analizando su contenido.

̶ ¿Ya lo leíste?

̶ Sólo lo he ojeado ̶ admito ̶ es un poco complicado cuando no puedo tocarlo.

̶ ¿Por qué no puedes tocarlo? Es de magia ¿cierto? ¿Temes que tenga una maldición?

̶ Eso es improbable. Quien lo hizo era apenas un principiante en el ocultismo.

̶ ¿Un principiante?

̶ Sí, está hecho a base de copias de otros libros y páginas de internet… Lee la dedicatoria en el primero de los forros.

Con precaución manipulo el plástico para abrir la portada y mostrar a Mai la caligrafía.

"Para Raymond, de Allister."

̶ ¡Allister! ̶ dice Mai ̶ ese era el pseudónimo del maestro de Alfred.

̶ Así es, ahora lee el punto número tres en el índice.

̶ "El Libro de Abramelin"… ¿Abramelin? Ya me habías hablado de él ¿no es así?

̶ "El Libro de Abramelin" es una guía espiritual para entrar en contacto con un "ángel guardián", supuestamente descrito por un mago egipcio hace más de quinientos años… ¿Recuerdas eso?

̶ Algo. ¿No tenía que ver con demonios?

̶ Esa es la siguiente parte, conocer a los duques del infierno uno por uno.

̶ Ah sí, es verdad. ¿Crees que Alfred o Allister hayan hecho el ritual?

̶ Si así fue lo hicieron mal, esta copia es de la traducción de Samuel Liddel. Cualquier ocultista que se considere respetable sabe que la versión más fiel es la de Georg Dehn y Steven Guth.

̶ Por eso dices que quien lo hizo era un principiante… Pero, según la dedicatoria, ¿no sería el Sr. Allister entonces?

̶ Así es, al parecer el erudito no lo era. En los otros textos del libro hay fuentes todavía más incongruentes, y algunos rituales están escritos en un muy mal latín.

̶ ¿Y la misa negra que yo vi…?

̶ Era una combinación absurda de cábala, satanismo y thelema. En el índice dos está descrita.

̶ Ya veo, entonces el Sr. Allister era un farsante.

̶ Mejor dicho, un ignorante ̶ le corrijo.

̶ ¿Y sabes quién es Raymond?

̶ Tengo una buena pista ̶ digo tomando mi celular y buscando en el historial ̶ "Raymond Cook", desapareció poco antes de que iniciaran los asesinatos en Broxtowe.

̶ ¡¿Es otra víctima de Alfred?!

̶ Es lo más probable. Lo averiguaré esta noche.

̶ ¿Esta noche? ¿Cómo?

̶ Si Raymond realmente es otra víctima entonces este libro estuvo con él cuando Alfred lo asesinó y se lo quedó como trofeo. Tal vez incluso eran compañeros de secta.

̶ ¡¿Intentarás tener una visión?! ¡Naru, para eso tendrás que tocar el libro!

̶ Y esa es la razón por la que no lo he hecho hasta ahora.

̶ ¿Y no crees que pueda ser peligroso? Después de todo estamos hablando de satanistas.

̶ Mai, ¿a cuántos demonios nos hemos enfrentado?

̶ Unos cuantos.

̶ ¿Y cuántas veces éstos han llevado cuernos y cola y están a las órdenes de idiotas encapuchados que realizan rituales con métodos sin sentido?

̶ Ninguna…

̶ Los demonios, monstruos o como quieras llamarlos no trabajan para cualquiera; al contrario, destruyen a quien sin saber los convoca… Se necesita de mucho poder y fuerza para para subyugar a un espíritu.

̶ "Subyugar", ¿quieres decir como "atar" o "esclavizar" un espíritu?

Esa pregunta no viene al caso.

̶ Sí, algo similar.

̶ ¿Y no crees que uno de ellos haya podido hacerlo sin necesidad de tener grandes conocimientos, o incluso sin saberlo?

Por supuesto que no, pero esta pregunta ha dejado de ser sobre el Sr. Allister o Alfred. Mai está desviando la conversación a propósito.

̶ ¿Hablas de que un espíritu se aferre a alguien sin que él o la persona lo deseen?

̶ Sí.

̶ ¿Por qué crees que pueda suceder algo así? ̶ pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

̶ Bueno, no sé… Es que hace tiempo me pregunto si… Los _shikigami_ de Lin por ejemplo. ¿Él los obliga o ellos deciden servirle? Y si es así, ¿qué pasaría si un día deciden no hacerlo? ¿Pueden abandonarlo o él liberarlos?

 _Shikigami_ … Mai ha estado leyendo sobre _onmyodo._

̶ Los _shikigami_ son espíritus que están a las órdenes del _onmyoji_ o brujo. Efectivamente son obligados y el _onmyoji_ debe ejercer un estricto control sobre ellos o de lo contrario se volverán en su contra. Por eso solo los más experimentados pueden hacerlo… Ahora dime, si esclavizaras a alguien durante años para hacer tu trabajo sucio, ¿lo liberarías para que te asesinara en cuanto tuviera oportunidad?

̶ No…

̶ Exacto. Pero eso no viene al caso, solo alguien muy poderoso y experimentado puede esclavizar un espíritu.

̶ ¿Tú podrías hacerlo?

Así que esto es a lo que ella quería llegar…

̶ No soy un _onmyoji,_ pero si pusiera mi empeño en ello sé que podría hacerlo.

̶ Ya veo.

̶ Aunque no inconscientemente como sugeriste hace un momento.

̶ Oh.

Está decepcionada. Con suerte dejará el tema de Gene por un tiempo después de esto.

̶ Debemos irnos, Martin estará esperando el disco ̶ digo antes de que ella piense en otra pregunta.

̶ Está bien.

Por supuesto que la espera de Martin es la última de mis preocupaciones y en cuanto salimos de la oficina sugiero un restaurante cercano para almorzar. Desafortunadamente, una vez que hemos ordenado, llega la Srita. Humphrey con un quinteto de matronas al restaurante y Mai pasa toda la comida reproduciendo en su cara los tonos de la sopa de tomate con una habilidad camaleónica. Una vez que hemos terminado nos retiramos al instante y dirigimos directamente a las aulas.

Llegamos tarde y ya todos se encuentran dentro de la conferencia, así que con sigilo nos integramos a las últimas butacas y esperamos a que concluya la sesión. Pero increíblemente Madoka ha notado nuestra presencia desde las primeras filas y se acerca a nosotros.

̶ Naru, ¿tienes el disco? ¿Puedes dármelo?

̶ Sí, aquí está.

̶ Gracias. Mai, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo por favor?

̶ Claro.

̶ Vamos afuera.

Sé por experiencia que cuando Madoka utiliza la frase "ayúdame con algo" es porque en realidad desea hablar con la persona a solas, y a decir por expresión en el rostro de Mai, ella también. Por un segundo considero la posibilidad de que ambas estén coludidas en el tema de Gene, sin embargo la descarto ya que Mai nunca confiaría en Madoka sobre algo tan personal; así que llego a la conclusión de que se trata algo mundano, y como no pretendo inmiscuirme en los asuntos de mujeres, doy el tema por ignorado… por lo menos hasta que Mai regresa.

̶ ¿Qué quería Madoka? ̶ es lo primero que le pregunto.

̶ Solo que mañana la acompañe de compras desde temprano.

̶ ¿Faltarán a la conferencia?

̶ Dice que necesita encontrar un vestido para la fiesta de clausura.

̶ ¿Y para eso necesita toda la mañana?

̶ Y la tarde también, conociéndola.

̶ Cierto, fue una pregunta estúpida ̶ me disculpo.

̶ Sí, lo fue ̶ se burla Mai ̶ ¿Quiénes son los que están presentando?

̶ No tengo idea ̶ respondo con sinceridad.

̶ ¿Tú Naru? ¿No tienes idea?

̶ Disfruta de la anomalía.

̶ Lo haré.

Continúo observando la presentación e inútilmente trato de concentrarme en la diapositiva cuando percibo la mirada de Mai, quien torpemente la trata de disimular.

̶ ¿Qué sucede?

̶ Nada.

̶ ¿Me estabas admirando?

̶ No seas engreído… ̶ responde molesta.

Sin embargo su regaño se dulcifica con el gesto de tomar mi mano. Lentamente comienza a masajear mi palma y dedos mientras que ambos pretendemos prestar atención a la conferencia. Poco a poco siento como el aire se calienta, mi cabeza se hace más pesada y la presentación más lánguida. Estoy quedándome dormido, no puedo evitarlo, y mucho menos negarme el lujo de descansar ahora que mi estómago se ha asentado después del fiasco de esta mañana.

̶ _Tasu_ … _te_

̶ Naru… Naru despierta, ya nos vamos ̶ escucho a Mai susurrar.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?

̶ Apenas las seis ̶ contesta Luella, quien ha aparecido a mi lado.

̶ Míralo, está acabado ̶ escucho a Takigawa susurrar desde el pasillo.

̶ La conferencia todavía no ha terminado ̶ digo tratando de recobrar la lucidez.

̶ No, pero estás ofendiendo al profesor con tus ronquidos.

Mai ríe un poco ante el comentario. Intento formular una respuesta inteligente, sin embargo mi mente solo puede concentrarse en imaginar edredones.

̶ Vamos ̶ insiste Mai ̶ te ayudo a levantarte.

̶ ¿Quieren que le diga a Martin que los lleve? ̶ pregunta Luella.

̶ No, gracias. Tomaremos un taxi.

̶ Está bien, descansa hijo ̶ me dice Luella.

̶ …

̶ ¿Necesitas ayuda con él Mai? ̶ pregunta Takigawa quien se ha unido a nosotros en el pasillo junto con Yasuhara.

̶ No, él puede caminar, sólo lo estoy guiando.

̶ Vaya que lo has agotado Mai.

̶ ¡Yasu!

̶ ¡Shhh! Estamos molestando a la audiencia ̶ dice Takigawa.

̶ Más no se puede ̶ responde Yasuhara ̶ si fuera el profesor me sentiría horrible de que Oliver Davis se durmiera en mi conferencia.

̶ ¡Yasu!... Regresen a sus asientos, yo me encargo. Vamos Naru.

Debí intervenir en más de una ocasión con alguna retribución, pero no me siento con el ánimo ni la materia gris, así que me dejo llevar por la pauta de Mai hasta la calle y después al taxi.

̶ _Tasu_ … _te_

Increíblemente mi náusea ha regresado y empeora cuando subo al taxi y debo silenciar mi celular antes de que Mai me cuestione por todos los mensajes de Yuna que están arribando.

Finalmente llegamos y hago uso de una fuerza sobrehumana para levantarme del asiento, caminar hacia la casa y subir por las escaleras. Mai me ayuda en todo el proceso y se asegura de que me retire los zapatos antes de lanzarme sobre la cama. En algún momento la convenzo de recostarse a mi lado y una vez más la uso como almohada para sentir el ritmo de sus palpitaciones. Ya sea que se trate de un reloj, metrónomo o corazón, siempre encuentro ese ritmo reconfortante.

̶ Naru, ¿te encuentras bien? ̶ me pregunta Mai pasando su mano por mi cabello.

̶ Sí, solo necesito dormir.

̶ Estás sudando, creo que tienes fiebre.

̶ _Tasu_... _te_

Desde que me conozco he sido un insurrecto del sueño, y no por débiles argumentos. Frecuentemente sufro pesadillas, especialmente cuando estoy enfermo, y siempre son las mismas en un único orden, incluso desde que era pequeño podía reconocer el inicio de la secuencia y mantenerme consiente en todo el proceso.

Empiezo con una avenida donde no hay nada excepto el pavimento, entonces veo las luces del auto lanzándose sobre mí. No puedo huir, no puedo evitarlo, soy arrollado una infinidad de veces hasta que me ahogo en mi propia sangre. Es en ese momento cuando escucho las voces de ellos alistándose para trabajar mientras que yo hago lo imposible por gritar por mi garganta destrozada. Lo logro una y otra vez, y ellos ni se inmutan. Ni siquiera notan cuando la casa se comienza a derrumbar. Siento como una balda cae sobre mi pecho y me presiona contra el suelo. No puedo respirar, no puedo escapar. Poco a poco me hundo en la oscuridad, y es hasta aquí donde el sueño debe acabar.

Pero no lo hace, en medio de los escombros veo la figura de un hombre llamándome.

̶ _¡Tasukete!_

No puedo distinguir su rostro, pero sí su gruesa complexión. Pide auxilio, también está atrapado. Inexplicablemente me libero de lo que me aprisiona y corro hacia él.

̶ _¡Tasukete!_

Algo lo está arrastrando, no podré alcanzarlo, entonces él señala a su costado y veo cómo de las sombras emerge el libro negro de Allister.

̶ ¡¿Quién eres?!

̶ _¡Tasukete!_

̶ ¡¿Eres Alfred?! ¡¿Raymond?!

̶ _¡Tasukete!..._

Pero el hombre ha desaparecido, en su lugar solo puedo ver el libro flotando a mitad del aire. Lentamente me acerco a él. Sé lo que debo hacer, y sin embargo temo a lo que pueda encontrar.

̶ Está bien, muéstrame ̶ digo una vez que toco su portada.

Estoy en la camioneta con Alfred y Bruno. Hemos manejado por horas, ya se hizo de noche y sinceramente me estoy hastiando de su estúpida conversación y música.

̶ Esta es de Hitomi, "Candy Girl" se llama la canción ̶ dice Bruno pausando el disco para darnos la información ̶ Escúchenla, ¿no es genial?

̶ No lo sé ̶ responde Al al volante ̶ Me gustó más la otra chica de la banda… ¿Globe, se llamaba?

̶ ¿Tú qué opinas Ray? ̶ me pregunta Bruno, volteando desde el asiento del copiloto.

̶ ¿Sobre qué?

̶ ¿Hitomi o Globe?

̶ Metallica.

̶ ¿Metallica? ¿En serio te gusta esa basura?

̶ Podría yo hacerte la misma pregunta.

Al estalla en risas pero Bruno evidentemente se molesta. A este tipo no me lo trago para nada.

̶ ¿Falta mucho Al? ̶ pregunto exasperado.

̶ No tanto… quince minutos por mucho.

̶ Mira, te enseño ̶ dice Bruno saltando a la cabina trasera y sentándose a mi lado. Lleva consigo el _playlist_ del disco ̶ Esta de aquí, Hitomi, es de las mejores del j-pop. ¿Sabes qué es j-pop?

̶ No.

̶ ¡¿Cómo es que no sabes?! ¡Es de lo mejor que existe!

̶ Viejo, no quiero que te ofendas ni nada pero, no me gustan las cosas de chinos ni nada de eso.

̶ ¡¿Cosas de chinos?! ¡¿Escuchaste eso Alfred?!

̶ ¡Sacrilegio! ̶ exclama Al.

̶ ¡Sacrilegio!

Ambos ríen de una manera muy extraña y sinceramente comienzan a asustarme. Todo el trayecto han actuado como si se hubieran dado un golpe de coca o algo.

Una vez más intento ignorarles y continuar con la lectura en mis manos.

̶ ¡¿Y tú qué te crees?! ¡Dame eso!

Bruno me arrebata el libro.

̶ ¡¿Hey, cuál es tu maldito problema?!

̶ ¡Oye, no te enfades! Solo quiero ver de qué se trata. _Ora…¿orationem sole…?_ ¡¿Tú también lees esta mierda?! ¡Hey Alfred! ¡Este chico lee la misma mierda que tú!

̶ Se llama latín idiota ̶ digo molesto ̶ no "mierda".

̶ Ray tiene razón Bruno ̶ me respalda Al ̶ el latín es la expresión más elevada de la lengua humana.

̶ Sí, sí… yo nunca aprenderé nada de esa estupidez.

̶ _Numquam dicas numquam_ ̶ digo en un susurro.

̶ ¿Qué fue eso Alfred? ̶ pregunta Bruno.

̶ "Nunca digas nunca" ̶ responde Al ̶ si hablaras latín lo sabrías.

̶ Ya no jodas con eso... ustedes con su pseudo-superioridad intelectual y la mierda. Si yo quisiera sabría mucho más que ustedes… ¿eh? ¿Y tú qué se supone que eres con esa chaqueta y botas, y el maquillaje en los ojos?

El imbécil se dirige a mí.

̶ Vete a la mierda ̶ le contesto.

Vuelve a reír, el cabrón está loco, y para mi disgusto se está acercando.

̶ Me gusta este tipo, a ver… ¿de qué trata esta página? Está bueno el dibujo.

̶ Es sobre el demonio Dantalion ̶ le contesto.

̶ Parece un payaso.

̶ ¡Dantalion, duque del infierno! ̶ exclama Al ̶ ¡Señor de las ciencias y las artes! ¡Demonio de varios rostros!

̶ Y con el poder de dominar la voluntad de los hombres ̶ agrego.

̶ ¿Se saben de memoria el puto libro o qué? ̶ pregunta Bruno.

̶ Era el demonio familiar del Sr. Allister ̶ le respondo ̶ solía invocarlo para recibir su sabiduría.

̶ ¿El Sr. Allister? ¿Ese loco de quien todos ustedes siguen enamorados?... ¿Qué? ¿Les dijo que hablaba con demonios y toda la cosa?

̶ El Sr. Allister nunca nos "decía", nos mostraba ̶ lo corrijo ̶ ¿Verdad que sí Al?

̶ Sí…

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo les mostraba? ¿Les daba a chupar dulces o algo?

̶ No… usaba sus poderes.

̶ El Sr. Allister ̶ interrumpe Al ̶ fue un sacerdote de gran poder. Era capaz de compartir sus visiones con quien él quisiera. No importaba de quién se tratara, ni dónde estuviera. Con tan solo usar un conductor, ya sea agua, tierra o algún objeto…si él quería podía mostrarte hasta el mismo infierno.

̶ Suena a una tomada de pelo, menos mal que ya está muerto.

̶ ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! ̶ digo perdiendo la paciencia ̶ ¡Alguien como tú jamás entenderá, jamás podrá ver las maravillas!

̶ ¡Hey, tranquilo! Sólo estoy jugando contigo, claro que entiendo… Es más, ¿qué pensarías si te digo que yo también las veo?

̶ No jodas.

̶ ¡Es en serio! ¿Verdad que sí Al? Yo también veo cosas, aunque no demonios ni nada de esa mierda.

̶ Está diciendo la verdad Ray ̶ dice Al.

̶ Ajá, ¿y entonces qué es lo que ves?

̶ Veo… a ti por ejemplo.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Esta mañana, te pusiste esos pantalones porque los rojos estaban en la lavadora… Ese coñazo que llevas por pelo lo usas así porque tu vecino una vez te dijo que se veía bien… Y ese labial ridículo que usas se lo robaste a tu mamá en la secundaria. ¿Sí sabes que esas cosas caducan verdad?

̶ No jodas…

Este cabrón también tiene poderes.

̶ Es más, si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo decirte cuál es tu mayor secreto. A ver… ̶ se toca las sienes con la yema de sus dedos y me sonríe macabramente ̶ eres un puñal.

¡¿Cómo pudo…?! ¡Se está acercando demasiado! ¡A la mierda con este tipo!

̶ ¡Al, detén el auto!

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te estoy asustando?!

̶ ¡Aléjate! ¡Al, dile que se quite!

̶ Bruno, ya déjalo en paz.

̶ Solo estoy jugando un poco.

̶ ¡Vete a la mierda! ̶ grito al punto del llanto.

̶ Tranquilícense ambos ̶ dice Al ̶ ya llegamos.

El auto se detiene y bajo inmediatamente, hace frío así que busco un edificio donde resguardarme, pero no encuentro la casa de campo donde se supone sería la misa. En su lugar está un viejo granero apenas iluminado por una débil lámpara.

Por alguna razón eso me da pánico.

̶ ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están los demás?

̶ ¿Sabías que el Sr. Allister te apreciaba mucho? ̶ dice Al detrás de mí ̶ Eras su favorito, en serio; hasta mandó empastar ese libro para tí. Por supuesto que eso no me gustó mucho y me quejé con él.

¿De qué demonios está hablando?

̶ "No te preocupes", me decía, "Ray solo es una cara bonita, jamás llegará a ser lo que tú eres… tú Al, eres maravilloso, el mejor talento que he encontrado"… Por supuesto que a mí nunca me tocó. A él le gustaban guapos y delgados como tú.

̶ Al… ¿de qué estás hablando?

̶ Sabes de qué estoy hablando. Personalmente los prefiero más jóvenes y gordos, pero… supongo que tendré que darle gusto como agradecimiento.

̶ ¡¿Qué…?!

Pero entonces siento el puño de Bruno en mi cabeza, seguido por el calor de la sangre. No comprendo lo que está pasando, no entiendo por qué lo hacen. El Sr. Allister dijo que nadie lo sabría, que sería un secreto que nos llevaríamos a la tumba.

̶ ¡Llévalo al granero y átalo al altar!... ¡Sobre la cruz idiota! ̶ le ordena Al a Bruno.

Siento cómo me arrastra por la tierra. Quiero gritar, pero no tengo la fuerza. Mi alrededor se ha convertido en sombras y manchas de color que me esfuerzo por enfocar. Entonces la fetidez llega a mi nariz y acrecienta mi pánico al darme cuenta de que el granero apesta a rastro. Inútilmente trato de liberarme de Bruno, hasta que él me recuesta sobre los duros tablones de madera y le escucho encender un aparato.

̶ ¿Esta es la clavadora automática verdad? ̶ pregunta.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡EsperaAAAGH!

Me ha clavado las manos a la tabla y después los pies. El dolor es insoportable.

̶ ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no le diré a nadie! ̶ grito ahogándome en mis lágrimas mientras que Bruno jala la polea que levanta el crucifijo invertido.

Siento la sangre bajar a mi cabeza a medida que me elevo. Me ha atado el pecho a la cruz, pero la cuerda hace poco por sostener mi peso y en cambio son los clavos los que lo soportan. Jamás pensé que podría sentir semejante dolor.

̶ ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ̶ me arremeda Al, quien camina a mi alrededor con un bote de cal ̶ ¡Bruno, ven acá!... ¿Ves esto que hago? Es el hexagrama unicursal. Debe dibujarse alrededor de la víctima o su energía escapará.

̶ ¡Al, por favor! ¡Somos amigos! ̶ grito implorando su piedad.

̶ ¡Ay, por favor, ya cállate! ¡Yo no tengo amigos y nunca los tendré!... ¡Mucho menos si son como tú, simios ignorantes que les enseñan un truco con humo y todo se lo creen! ¡¿Crees que el Sr. Allister era poderoso?! ¡Ilusiones! ¡Ilusiones fue lo que él te mostró, no más!

̶ Por favor…

̶ ¿Sabes lo que es el poder? ¿Lo has visto?... ̶ dice acercándome a mí ̶ Porque yo sí, lo he visto en carne viva dentro de las personas, hombres que no darías un centavo por ellos, y sin embargo te maravillan… Como él.

Ha señalado a Bruno.

̶ Como yo.

Ahora se señala a sí mismo.

̶ ¿Quieres una probadita?

Alejo mi rostro, trato de evitar que me toque, pero es imposible. Toma mi frente y de pronto siento una calidez recorrerme y llevarse el miedo, estoy tranquilo.

̶ Esto se llama PKLT, es grandioso ¿no lo crees? Puedo calmarte en un segundo, pero también…

Ahora la cálida sensación cambia por pánico. Veo sombras moverse a mí alrededor, y una sonrisa terrible sobre el rostro desfigurado frente a mí. Entonces siento pequeñas agujas salir desde mis entrañas hasta toda la superficie de mi piel. Una a una destrozando la carne.

̶ ¡AAAAH! ¡AAAAAAH!

̶ ¡Así es! ¡Imagina que todos en el mundo lo vieran así! ¡¿Qué no fueran meras ilusiones?! ¡Imagina sus caras al ver que es real!

Me ha soltado, pero el terror continúa ante mis ojos.

̶ ¡¿Y tú qué piensas Sr. Allister?! ̶ grita Alfred al aire ̶ ¡¿Es esto lo que querías?! ¡¿Te gusta lo que ves?! ¡Porque esto es para ti! ¡Es un regalo! ¡De mí para mi predecesor!

̶ ¡Les mostraremos lo que es el poder! ̶ grita Bruno arrojándole una vara de metal oxidado.

̶ Sí, les mostraremos.

Veo a AL correr hacía mí, va a matarme. Solo pido que lo haga rápido.

Abro los ojos, estoy en mi habitación. Veo hacia el reloj, pero no necesito saber la hora para notar que ya pasa del medio día. ¿Cuánto tiempo fue el que dormí?

Volteo hacia mi otro costado y encuentro a mi mano izquierda sujetando el libro negro de Raymond. ¿En qué momento fue que lo obtuve? Si no mal recuerdo había agendado intentar una visión con él la noche anterior. Sin embargo había sido vencido por el sueño y la fiebre, y de hecho Mai había pasado la noche en la cama conmigo. ¿O eso también había sido un sueño?... ¿Qué es lo que estaba soñando en primer lugar? No recuerdo.

Entonces escucho la voz de Luella que se acerca desde el corredor.

̶ Sí, los alcanzaremos más tarde si se siente mejor… No te preocupes, no le ha regresado la fiebre.

Va a entrar a mi habitación. Rápidamente escondo el libro.

̶ ¡Hijo, ya despertaste! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! Espera… ̶ se dirige a su teléfono celular que lleva en la mano derecha ̶ Sí, ya despertó... No, no he hablado con él todavía, te marco en unos minutos… Está bien, adiós.

Cuelga.

̶ Era Martin, estaba preocupado por ti, ¿cómo te sientes?

Se sienta a mi lado y como me temo dirige su palma derecha a mi frente.

̶ ¿Pasé la noche con fiebre? ̶ pregunto.

̶ Sí, nos preocupaste, Mai incluso quería llevarte al hospital pero afortunadamente la fiebre cedió en ese momento. La hubieras visto, la pobrecilla estaba tan asustada… Se nota que nunca ha tenido hijos.

Luella y sus comentarios inapropiados…

̶ ¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

̶ Madoka pasó a recogerla esta mañana. Todos los demás salieron hace horas para la conferencia… ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? Puedo agregarle miel.

̶ Suena estupendo ̶ digo con sinceridad.

̶ Te lo traigo enseguida. ¡Ah! Toma, te lo devuelvo.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrae mi móvil y me lo entrega.

̶ Lo lamento, pero tuve que esconderlo o Mai vería todos los mensajes que Yuna te está enviando.

Me había olvidado de eso.

̶ Gracias.

Se ve sorprendida por mi gratitud y al parecer eso le da valor para continuar la conversación.

̶ Oye, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Has platicado con Mai sobre ustedes dos?

̶ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Increíblemente yo también me siento con ánimo de hablar.

̶ No lo sé, me da la impresión de que ni tú mismo sabes qué sucederá. Sobretodo sí, ya sabes, nos vemos obligados a cerrar la oficina en Japón.

̶ Ese es un tema que tendremos que resolver en su momento.

̶ Solo digo que no estaría de más que le hicieses ver tus intenciones, sean las que sean… Y si quieres mi consejo, que yo sé que no, pero de todas formas te lo daré… arregla lo de Yuna, Mai no te perdonará una decepción más.

̶ ¿Una decepción más? ̶ sorprendentemente río un poco ̶ ¿Sí sabes que ella rompió conmigo verdad?

̶ ¿En serio?... Bueno al menos ese misterio se ha resuelto, tu padre y yo hicimos una apuesta al respecto. Como sea, sé listo y no la dejes escapar esta vez, si es con palabras al menos muéstrale que la quieres.

̶ ¿Mostrar? ̶ digo en un susurro.

̶ Sí, ya sabes, con detalles, flores, llevarla a cenar, no sé, lo que hacen lo jóvenes ahora… ¿Noll? ¿Noll me estás escuchando?

"Les mostraremos lo que es el poder."

De pronto el sueño, visión o pesadilla ha regresado a mi mente. ¡Por supuesto que esa siempre ha sido su intención! ¡¿Por qué otra razón contactaría conmigo?! ¡El mismo Bruno lo dijo! ¡Su deseo es darse a conocer al mundo! ¡¿Y de qué mejor manera si no es a través de mi reputación?! ¡Por eso han intentado reclutarme todo este tiempo!

Ahora sé cómo atraparlo.

̶ Perdón, pero no voy a tomar el té ̶ digo a Luella ̶ debo ir a la conferencia.

̶ ¿Qué? Pero hijo, debes descansar.

̶ Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

̶ Noll, pero Mai está con Madoka.

̶ No voy por ella, tengo que hablar con Richard para organizar una rueda de prensa mañana ̶ le explico mientras me visto rápidamente.

̶ ¿Una rueda de prensa? Pero Noll…

̶ Nos veremos en la cena.

̶ ¡Espera, si vas a hablar con Richard voy contigo!

̶ Prefiero hacerlo solo gracias ̶ digo al instante que cierro la puerta y me dirijo al sitio de taxis.

Richard es una de las personas más eficientes que he conocido. No por nada es el director de SPR. Nunca me ha negada nada que esté en sus manos y esta no es la excepción. En cuanto le digo lo que planeo no le toma más de una hora organizar a su equipo para convocar a todos los medios disponibles y acordar una cita para el día siguiente en el salón de eventos. Es el momento oportuno, ya que mañana será la fiesta de clausura y todos los invitados (incluso los que nunca pisaron la conferencia) estarán presentes.

̶ Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo… ¿Puedes llevar el paquete a Darwin por favor? ̶ me dice Richard entregándome el sobre con los formatos ̶ Él se encargará de pedir los materiales necesarios a la universidad.

̶ Está bien, yo los llevo ̶ le indico y salgo de las aulas rumbo a las oficinas centrales.

̶ ¡Hey Naru!

Increíblemente soy interceptado por el idiota de Robert en la banqueta.

̶ ¡Hola amigo! ¡Iré a la esquina por un trago, ¿quieres algo?!

̶ No, estoy bien.

̶ Oye y nunca me dijiste si irías o no con nosotros a Ibiza. ¡No me veas así! Ya sé que tú estás con Mai y todo eso, pero supongo que por lo mismo te gustaría pasar unas semanas con ella antes de que se mude.

̶ ¿Disculpa?

̶ Sí, ya sabes, por el nuevo trabajo de investigadora con nosotros en Nueva York. Bueno, yo sé que apenas hoy el Dr. Smith la va a entrevistar, pero seamos realistas, todos sabemos que Madoka siempre se sale con la suya. La entrevista es solo una formalidad.

̶ …

* * *

¡Por fin! Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo pero me tomó mucho tiempo estructurarlo. Prometo que el siguiente saldrá más rápido.

* _Secta ufológica:_ Según Wikipedia, es la denominación informal que reciben las religiones que defienden la posibilidad de contactar con supuestos extraterrestres.


	8. 8 Día 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de ghost hunt le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

DIA 6

̶ Entonces, dices que te gustaría hacer un posgrado ̶ me dijo el Dr. Smith sosteniendo mi currículum e inspeccionándolo mientras que el mesero le servía su café americano.

̶ Sí, bueno, solo si es posible ̶ respondí apretando aún más el puño en mis rodillas ̶ claro que el trabajo sería mi prioridad.

Mi voz temblorosa hizo que Madoka riera. Se suponía que estaría conmigo en la entrevista para brindarme apoyo y en lugar de eso solo se dedicó a burlarse de mis nervios. Le dirigí una mirada acusatoria, pero ella se encogió de hombros y siguió con su desayuno.

̶ ¡Por Dios niña, relájate! ̶ exclamó el Dr. Smith con una gran sonrisa ̶ Sin importar lo que Madoka te haya dicho de mí, no soy tan malo, no muerdo.

̶ Perdón, es que yo me pongo muy nerviosa al hablar de trabajo en inglés.

̶ ¿En serio? No parecía así en la conferencia ̶ dijo levantando una ceja ̶ Debo decirte Mai que quedé bastante impresionado por tu presentación. Pocas personas, y me refiero a muy pocas, pueden presumir de tu experiencia en el campo, y menos con un profesor de tanto renombre como Oliver Davis.

Su sola mención me dio un escalofrío. El Dr. Smith lo notó y levantó aún más su ceja.

̶ Voy a ser muy franco contigo Mai ̶ continuó ̶ el puesto es tuyo si lo quieres. Tenemos otros candidatos, pero hace tiempo que sabemos quién tiene el mejor perfil. Solo hay algo que me preocupa, y es este secretismo que hemos tenido que guardar con los Davis. Martin es un buen amigo mío desde hace ya varios años, y sé que él no tendrá problema con que te robemos, así que supongo que todo se reduce a tu relación con su hijo ¿no es así?

Era inevitable no ser honesta al respecto.

̶ Así es.

̶ Muy bien, no voy a pedirte explicaciones, esa es tu vida privada. Pero quiero que comprendas que no puedo hacerte una oferta a menos de que resuelvas tu situación con esa familia y tengas una decisión firme sobre lo que quieres hacer con nosotros. Después de todo, no sería nada conveniente invertir en tu formación para que te arrepintieras después de un par de meses.

̶ No, claro que esa no es mi intención. Yo, no quisiera hacer algo así. Es solo que Naru y yo… es complicado.

̶ Ay, amor joven. ¿No Madoka? No te preocupes niña, no tienes que explicarme ̶ dijo dando un sorbo a su café ̶ yo mismo tuve romances "complicados" en mis años mozos, y sé que todo es aún más difícil cuando se inmiscuye tu vida profesional.

̶ Sí, tiene razón.

Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en mi vida, y sin embargo el Dr. Smith se mostraba tan comprensivo y discreto que solo podía sentirme agradecida hacia él.

̶ Hoy mismo hablaré con Naru y lo llamaré a usted en cuanto esté solucionado.

̶ Estupendo, buena suerte ̶ respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Realmente empezaba a agradarme este señor, no era nada como Madoka me lo había descrito, hasta que…

̶ Bueno ̶ continuó ̶ ahora que estamos más en confianza. No pretendo ser entrometido pero ¿fuiste tú la razón por la que Oliver rompió su compromiso? Porque bueno, cuando Martin me dijo que se iba casar lo primero que pensé fue: "¿quién será la valiente?" ̶ rió ̶ por obvias razones pensé que ella había sido quien lo había cancelado. Pero en cuanto me di cuenta lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes dos... ¿Estoy en lo correcto o no?

Madoka tuvo razón en prevenirme, el Dr. Smith era un chismoso.

̶ Tenemos que regresar a la conferencia ̶ interrumpió ella salvándome del interrogatorio ̶ ¿Vienes con nosotros Mai?

̶ Acerca de eso, quería pedirte un favor ̶ le dije, pero entonces noté el oído levantado del Dr. Smith ̶ ¿me acompañas al baño?

̶ Sí claro.

Ambas nos levantamos y dirigimos al sanitario. Para mi sorpresa, Madoka insistió en revisar dos veces la entrada para asegurarse de que no fuéramos espiadas.

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ me preguntó.

̶ ¿Puedes no ir a la conferencia hoy?

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

̶ Es que yo necesito hacer algo y en cierta forma te utilicé como coartada.

̶ ¿Coartada?

̶ Le dije a Naru que estaría contigo todo el día comprando vestidos para la fiesta de clausura.

̶ Suena a algo que tú y yo haríamos. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer que necesitas una coartada? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

̶ No gracias. No es nada malo, pero tampoco puedo decirte.

̶ ¡Oh vamos Mai! Creo que te he demostrado que puedo guardar un secreto.

̶ Sí, pero este no es mío para compartirlo. Por favor, sólo esta vez.

Junté mis manos e hice una reverencia. Madoka dudó varios segundos pero cedió, seguramente porque pensó en cómo iba a cobrarse el favor.

̶ Está bien, iré a dejar al Dr. Smith a la conferencia y después encontraré una excusa para irme.

̶ Muchas gracias Madoka.

̶ Pero me tendrás que contar cada detalle de tu conversación con Naru.

̶ No hay problema.

Regresamos a la mesa, donde el Dr. Smith había pagado la cuenta y se preparaba para salir. Ambas tomamos nuestras cosas y le seguimos a la puerta.

̶ ¡Hasta luego Mai! ̶ se despidió Madoka antes de que el Dr. Smith hiciera cualquier comentario y luego lo arrastró del brazo por la banqueta ̶ ¡Suerte con Naru!

̶ ¡Gracias!

Y vaya que la necesitaría. Naru no es la clase de persona a la que le gusten las sorpresas. Pensando en él, revisé mi celular y encontré un mensaje de Luella que decía que seguía dormido y sin fiebre. Eso fue reconfortante.

Bajando la mirada al suelo comencé a caminar. No tenía un destino fijo, solo debía andar por las siguientes tres horas antes de que fuera la hora adecuada para hacer una llamada. El día anterior me había sido extremadamente difícil encontrar un momento apropiado para hacerla, y cuando por fin me escapé de Naru en el restaurante por unos minutos para "ir al tocador", me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que la persona que estaba tratando de contactar había dejado de trabajar en el último lugar donde pude rastrearla.

Se trataba de la Dra. Hudson, quien según los documentos que encontré en los expedientes de Gene y Naru, había sido la directora del Orfanato de San Pedro, donde los hermanos vivieron por un tiempo. Según mi investigación, ella había dejado el puesto pocos años antes de que la institución cerrara, para después entrar a laborar en una organización similar en Filadelfia. Hasta ahí todo parecía muy prometedor, pero entonces me informaron que la doctora se había jubilado y necesitaban de autorización oficial para compartirme sus datos de contacto.

Los asuntos burocráticos me sacan de quicio, tal vez porque me he vuelto un poco impaciente desde que trabajo con Naru. Pero debía insistir o perdería la que podía ser mi última oportunidad de saber la historia de los hermanos desde una fuente que no fueran los Davis, Lin o Madoka; y la Dra. Hudson podía ser la única persona que me pudiera hablar con sinceridad sobre la relación de los gemelos, y aclararme un par de cosas que había descubierto y me tenían intrigada.

Pero no quería pensar más en eso o empezaría a formular teorías locas, así que respiré hondo y miré a mí alrededor. El día era especialmente lindo, con un brillante sol y aire templado, así que me alejé de las concurridas calles para entrar a los jardines de la universidad. Si bien eso me distrajo de mis teorías conspirativas, también me hizo rememorar todas aquellas tardes que Naru y yo pasamos en los mismos jardines, lo que desembocó en un ataque de añoranza y un poco de tristeza. Aún si volvíamos a estar juntos como pareja, aquella magia de adolescente enamorada jamás regresaría.

Cuando rompimos aquella vez, hacía más de dos años, recuerdo que era para mí solo algo temporal, una medida que yo había tomado para darle al idiota una lección. Sin embargo, fue tan doloroso ese momento que ya desde entonces consideraba la posibilidad de renunciar y alejarme de la vida que ambos compartíamos.

Después pasó lo de Yuna. Nunca en la vida había deseado tanto mal a una persona como lo deseé para Naru en ese instante. Quería matarlo, golpearlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo. Quería que él sintiera lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo y hacerle pagar por cada lágrima que me estaba costando. Suena horrible, lo sé. Descubrí un lado de mí que no me gustó en lo absoluto, y asustada acudí a Madoka.

Fue ella quien me sugirió buscar una posición en Nueva York, aunque fue mi idea mantenerlo en secreto. Si bien Naru podía fingir haber superado nuestra relación tan rápidamente, yo podía fingir que me importaba tan poco como para hacerle saber que me iría. Esa fue mi lógica estúpida que me había llevado hasta ese punto. Ese punto donde yo pudiera sorprenderlo, tener un impacto sobre él y lastimarlo de la misma manera que él a mí.

Y sin embargo hacía mucho tiempo que esa furia se había apagado, y no quedaba de ella más que un débil placer de venganza. En su lugar estaba el remordimiento. Naru de alguna manera había superado su miedo a admitir un sentimiento, y puedo decir con sinceridad que nunca esperé esa respuesta que él me dio en la oficina de su padre. Era lo último que yo debía escuchar en ese momento.

No estoy acostumbrada a mentir y mucho menos me es placentero. Ya era suficiente con tener que ocultarle a él sobre el trabajo, pero ahora también debía engañar a Madoka y el Dr. Smith. Yo ya no quería irme a Nueva York, eso era obvio. Después de lo que Naru me dijo, todo argumento se derrumbó junto con mi intención de mudarme al extranjero. Sin embargo había algo en mi interior, una voz que me advirtió sobre cerrar esa oportunidad demasiado pronto.

Cuando mi instinto interviene me es imposible ignorarlo. En primer lugar me indicó que antes de rechazar el puesto debía confesarle a Naru sobre mi aplicación. Como dije anteriormente, él no es la clase de persona que se tome bien una sorpresa semejante, y algo así podría dañar el progreso que habíamos logrado en los últimos días sobre nuestra relación, hasta el punto de estropearla. Es triste, pero es la verdad.

Además, había algo que yo debía saber, algo que debía descubrir antes de enfrentarlo. No estaba segura de lo que era, o si fuese lo suficientemente importante como para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Pero esa voz interior me decía una y otra vez que no podía seguir ignorándolo, tenía que saber la verdad sobre Gene y Naru.

¡Tic, toc! ¡Tic, toc! La alarma en mi celular me indicó que ya eran las dos de la tarde, es decir, las nueve de la mañana en América. Miré alrededor y encontré un cómodo árbol a la orilla del río Cam. Me senté sobre el pasto y saqué el móvil para buscar en el historial. Una vez que encontré el número lo presioné y esperé el tono.

̶ "Servicios Integrales Para Niños", buenos días ̶ contestó una señorita ̶ ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

̶ Hola, buenos días. El día de ayer llamé buscando a la Dra. Aurora Jones y me dijeron que podía encontrarla hoy en la mañana.

̶ Sí, por supuesto, la comunico a la extensión.

Al igual que el día anterior, fui puesta en espera con música clásica y tuve que aguardar varios minutos antes de que me contestaran.

̶ ¿Hola? ̶ habló un joven cuya odiosa voz reconocí.

̶ ¡Hola! Habla Taniyama Mai.

̶ Ah, eres tú otra vez. La doctora está ocupada.

Ese tipo…

̶ Tú me dijiste que podría encontrarla a esta hora.

̶ Pues no la puedo interrumpir.

Me iba a sacar de mis casillas.

̶ ¿Por lo menos le preguntaste si podrían facilitarme los datos de contacto de la Dra. Hudson?

̶ Ah sí. No se puede, son confidenciales. A ver, espera que ya salió ̶ me dijo y enseguida escuché la voz lejana de una mujer.

̶ ¿Quién es?

̶ La chica que estuvo marcando ayer preguntando por usted.

̶ ¿Y qué quiere?

̶ El número de teléfono de una doctora que trabajó aquí.

̶ ¿Para qué?

̶ Dice que conoce a alguien de un tal orfanato de San Pedro del cual era directora.

̶ Pásame la llamada.

Para mi alegría, el teléfono por fin pasó a manos de la Dra. Jones.

̶ Buenos días.

̶ ¡Hola, buenos días! Perdón por interrumpirla, mi nombre es Taniyama Mai.

̶ ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

̶ Necesito un gran favor. Lo que sucede es que mi novio vivió un tiempo en el Orfanato de San Pedro y como usted sabrá, dicho lugar ya no existe, así que me ha costado muchísimo trabajo dar con el contacto de las personas que trabajaron ahí.

̶ Ajá.

̶ Encontré que la directora de aquél entonces, la Dra. Hudson, después del orfanato entró a trabajar en su organización, y me preguntaba si podrían compartirme su teléfono para poder contactarla.

̶ ¿Y por qué razón quieres hacerlo?

̶ Es que… estoy haciendo un documental ̶ mentí ̶ y me gustaría entrevistarla.

̶ Ya veo. Lamento informarte en ese caso que la Dra. Hudson falleció hace un año.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

No podía ser posible, la única persona a la que podía preguntarle…

̶ ¿Está segura de eso?

̶ Sí, era mi tía.

̶ Lo lamento.

̶ No te preocupes. De hecho, si lo que necesitas es información sobre San Pedro tal vez yo te pueda ayudar. También trabajé allí, aunque solo por unos meses.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

̶ ¿Fue en el año 1993?

̶ No.

Tal vez sí lo estaba.

̶ ¿Conoce a alguien que haya trabajado en ese año entonces? ̶ dije sin mucha esperanza.

̶ La verdad no sabría decirte. Yo entré ahí hasta el 2000, y no sé si alguna de mis compañeras haya tenido esa antigüedad.

̶ ¡Espere! Tengo un nombre ̶ le dije sacando unas notas de mi bolsa ̶ ¿Conoce a alguien que se llame Helen? Mi novio la mencionó en una ocasión.

̶ ¿Helen? Creo que sí, pero de ella no tengo datos. Hace años que regresó a su país natal.

¡Maldición! Ella era mi última pista.

̶ Helen Humphrey se llamaba. Me acuerdo mucho de ella. Podías llamarle Helen o Humphrey, pero siempre debías agregar el prefijo de "Srita." o se molestaba, aun cuando estaba lejos de ser una señorita. Eso es todo lo que sé, espero que su nombre te sirva para rastrearla.

̶ Es más que suficiente, muchas gracias.

̶ De nada, buen día.

̶ Buen día.

¡La Srita. Humphrey! ¡Todo ese tiempo había sido la Srita. Humphrey! ¡La persona que había conocido a Naru y Gene desde su infancia y podía responder mis preguntas era la maldita Srita. Humphrey!

Esa era la peor de las coincidencias, ya que ella se encontraba a solo unos minutos de mí, y sin embargo no podía ir a su encuentro por su cercanía con la familia Davis. El acudir a ella significaría arriesgarme a que conocieran el objeto de mi investigación, además de que lo más probable era que eludiera el tema como Lin lo hizo cuando pretendí interrogarlo.

Había algo que me estaban ocultando, de eso me había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo. Tanto Madoka como Luella cambiaban el tema cuando pretendía hablar sobre los ataques _poltergeist_ de Naru, o su relación paranormal con Gene, y Martin solo hacía unos cuantos comentarios. Pero fue Lin quien me confirmó la sospecha de un secreto, cuando por vez única en mi vida llegué a verlo nervioso.

La pregunta era: ¿Estaría la Srita. Humphrey coludida con ellos? ¿Sabría ella del secreto? Pero sobretodo: ¿valdría la pena el riesgo? Mi mente me decía que no, pero una vez más la voz repetía que debía saberlo. Sin importar que fuera o no la clave para hacer cruzar a Gene, se trataba de algo que debía averiguar.

Decidida a ignorar mi buen juicio, me encaminé hacia las oficinas administrativas. Sabía que la Srita. Humphrey estaría ahí ya que en los días pasados no había asistido a la conferencia. Según Naru, es de aquellas personas que solo van a las clausuras. Después de media hora de andar en círculos logré dar con el edificio y me tomó otros veinte minutos encontrar la oficina indicada. Pero finalmente la vi detrás de la pila de papeles que nuevamente separaba lamiendo sus dedos.

̶ Ah sí, entonces como te decía, estaban así en la silla ̶ le decía a una mujer sentada frente a ella y que se limaba las uñas.

La sola mención de la palabra "silla" me hizo reconsiderar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

̶ ¿Y está segura de que ella no era su prometida?

̶ Sí, porque ya me la había presentado y dijo que era una compañera de trabajo.

̶ Pero no puedo creerlo, ¿ese muchacho? Hace años recuerdo que el profesor dijo que creía que era gay, y ahora resulta que engaña a su mujer incluso antes de casarse. Ya se lo había dicho Srita. Helen, todos los hombres son iguales.

̶ En eso no te equivocas, pero ya me informé bien y resulta que no la estaba engañando.

̶ ¿Cómo?

̶ Cancelaron la boda. Claro que como yo no estaba invitada nadie tuvo la delicadeza de avisarme ̶ dijo la Srita. Humphrey algo ofendida ̶ al parecer fue por culpa de esta chica.

̶ ¿En serio? Ha de ser muy guapa para seducir a un muchacho así.

De alguna forma eso me hizo sentir bien.

̶ Pues guapa la verdad es que no tanto. Sí tiene lo suyo pero nada fuera de lo normal. Tal vez si se arreglara…

De acuerdo, eso era suficiente.

̶ Buenas tardes ̶ dije casi en un grito para hacer evidente mi presencia.

La reacción de la **Sra.** Humphrey casi hizo caer la pila entera de papeles.

̶ ¡Mi niña! ¡Pero qué susto nos has dado! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?

La descarada normalidad con la que intentaba tratarme hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Pero respiré hondo y controlé mis instintos homicidas para sentarme sobre la otra silla frente a ella y comenzar mi interrogatorio.

̶ Necesito hablar con usted, si es posible por favor.

̶ Pero claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

̶ Naru.

̶ ¿Na-ru? ¿Eso qué es?

̶ Oliver Davis.

̶ Oh.

Miré hacia la otra mujer en el cubículo, quien al parecer trataba de pasar desapercibida escondida detrás de una revista. Sin embargo, cuando fue más que obvio mi mensaje aceptó irse.

̶ Está bien, las dejo solas. Nos vemos al rato Srita. Helen.

̶ Está bien… De acuerdo mi niña, lamento que hayas escuchado, pero debes entender que algo así no puede quedar a la sombra.

̶ No se preocupe.

̶ Y si me lo preguntas, ya mucha gente se había dado cuenta de su relación antes de que yo…

̶ **No** se preocupe.

̶ Oh, perdón. ¿No dejo de hablar verdad? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Esa era mi última oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla, así que la estrategia era crucial. Las mujeres podemos ser muy crueles entre nosotras, pero como Ayako en repetidas ocasiones me demostró, no hay nada mejor para hacernos hablar como pedir una opinión.

̶ Necesito de su consejo ̶ dije con una sinceridad que me sorprendió.

̶ ¿Consejo?

̶ Usted es la única persona además de su familia que sabe de nosotros; y aunque lamento que haya sido de esa manera, en cierta forma me alegra que haya alguien más con quien hablar.

̶ Oh, mi niña, claro que sí, ¿qué sucede?

̶ Tengo la oportunidad de aceptar un trabajo en otro país, y por mucho tiempo creí que eso es lo que en realidad quería pero… pasó lo de Naru y yo y ahora no sé qué hacer.

Aun cuando sabía que la Srita. Humphrey no era de fiar, no tenía caso seguir ocultando un secreto que debía develar a Naru esa misma tarde. Además, se sentía bien decir la verdad aunque fuera hacia una desconocida.

̶ Lo peor es que si rechazo el trabajo decepcionaré a las personas que me han estado apoyando hasta ahora, pero si no lo hago entonces lastimaré a Naru. Será como si lo hubiera engañado.

̶ Ay niña…

̶ ¿Qué cree usted?

̶ ¿Yo? ¿De qué?

Tal vez Naru tenía razón al decir que era un poco lenta.

̶ Sobre si debo irme o no.

̶ Ay mi niña.

Para mi extrañeza me tomó la mano derecha y comenzó a acariciarla con sus uñas postizas.

̶ Dime algo, ¿lo amas?

̶ Sí.

̶ Pues algún día dejarás de hacerlo. Elige el trabajo.

Esa respuesta fue inesperada.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Escucha esto de una mujer como yo, que dejó todo por perseguir al amor de su vida. Los hombres como ese muchacho no tienen corazón. Solo nos usan para sentirse bien por un rato, pero en cuanto encuentran un mejor modelo se van detrás de él y nos dejan con la vida destrozada, sin dinero y sin amor, y mucho menos con salud mental.

No sabía qué decir, me había tomado con la guarda baja.

̶ ¿Y qué te puedo decir de ese muchacho, ese "profesor"? Siempre ha sido difícil, muy grosero con la gente. Yo lo trato bien porque al fin y al cabo es el hijo del Profesor Martin. Pero lo conozco desde que era pequeño, y créeme que desde entonces noté que era una criatura que había nacido sin amor.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y mis ojos humedecerse. No podía tolerar que ella hablara así de él.

̶ ¡Eso no es verdad! Naru puede ser grosero, y es cierto que sus habilidades sociales no son las mejores, pero…

̶ ¿"No son las mejores"? Mi niña tú mejor que nadie ya debiste darte cuenta que ese hombre es un sicópata, sino un sociópata al menos. Por más que te duela, es superficial en sus relaciones, prueba de ello es que dejó a su novia por una aventura contigo; además es impulsivo, sí, ya sé que esto te sonará raro, pero créeme que lo conozco lo suficiente para asegurártelo; y ni empecemos sobre su narcicismo.

Todas sus razones eran válidas, yo misma las había considerado en algún momento, y sin embargo escucharlas de ella me producía un dolor en el pecho que se estaba volviendo insoportable.

̶ Y yo sé que su "belleza", su "inteligencia" y todo lo ves de bueno en él se irá desvaneciendo con el tiempo, hasta que no quede nada en él que haga que lo ames. Para entonces tu juventud también se habrá ido y lamentarás no haberla aprovechado.

̶ Está equivocada ̶ dije apenas en un susurro ̶ Naru podrá ser narcisista pero es capaz de sentir y de querer. Ayer me lo demostró, me dijo que me amaba.

̶ Ajá, cuéntame algo que no sepa. Escucha, la próxima vez que lo veas pregúntale si te ama y míralo a los ojos. Esa clase de personas no sonríen con ellos.

El dolor se agudizó y sentí mi corazón saltarse un latido. Eso fue lo primero que noté de él cuando lo conocí en el salón de clases, seis años atrás.

̶ Yo solo quiero prevenirte, no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo.

̶ ¿Cuando se mudó a América? ̶ pregunté con la voz quebrada e incapaz de contener una lágrima ̶ usted trabajó en el orfanato donde vivieron Naru y Gene ¿no es así?

̶ Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

̶ Naru me lo dijo.

̶ ¿En serio? Creí que habíamos acordado no hablar al respecto.

Separó su mano de la mía y me miró con incredulidad. Estaba perdiendo su confianza.

̶ Sí, fui yo quien le habló al Profesor Martin sobre los gemelos en aquél entonces.

̶ Y le dijo sobre sus habilidades paranormales ̶ agregué. Ya era momento de hablar sobre Gene.

Pero mi comentario pareció asustarla aún más. Tomó la bolsa sobre su escritorio y miró el reloj imaginario sobre su muñeca.

̶ ¡Por Dios, mira la hora! Debo ir a buscar eso.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba escapando.

̶ Sé que él lo mató ̶ dije en un intento desesperado por detenerla con la mención de su gato.

Se heló al instante. Abandonó la manija que ya había tomado de la puerta y giró hacia mí con el rostro blanco del espanto.

̶ ¿Que él mató a quién? ¿Qué sabes?

̶ ¿Quién?

̶ Dijiste que él lo mató.

̶ Usted dijo "quién" ̶ respondí.

̶ ¿A quién mató ahora?

̶ ¡¿Ahora?!

Volvió hacia la puerta para huir. Pero yo me levanté y la cerré al instante.

̶ ¡¿A quién mató?!

̶ ¡No puedo decirte!

̶ ¡No la dejaré irse hasta que me lo diga!

̶ ¡Prometí a los Davis que no se lo diría a nadie!

̶ ¡Por favor, tengo que saber!

Forcejeamos unos segundos, pero su fuerza ganó y yo caí sobre la silla después de haber perdido el equilibrio.

̶ ¡Por Dios niña! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

̶ Por favor ̶ le supliqué ̶ tiene que decirme.

Pero ella solo me miró con lástima y abrió la puerta.

̶ Aléjate de ese muchacho, es capaz de todo, hasta de arrojarte un carro.

̶ ¿Qué?

Salió. No tenía caso perseguirla; sabía que no me daría nada más.

Me levanté y noté que me había roto la falda y tenía un leve dolor en la rodilla, pero ello no me impidió que corriera. Corrí por el edificio, las escaleras, los jardines y después las calles, ya que quería llegar con él lo antes posible. Tenía que saberlo de su boca, tenía que preguntarle en su cara, y mirar a sus ojos para ver si mentía.

Estaba a una cuadra de la casa cuando comenzó la tormenta. Es increíble cómo logró empaparme en solo unos pasos. Entré al recibidor y noté que las luces estaban apagadas, aun así subí directo al cuarto de Naru y me frustró no encontrarlo.

̶ ¡Maldición!

Después pasé al baño por una toalla y entré a mi cuarto para buscar ropa seca. Pero entonces la luz de un rayó iluminó la sombra de un hombre que estaba sentado sobre mi cama.

̶ ¡Aaah! ̶ grité y corrí para encender la luz, pero no había electricidad.

̶ No hay luz ̶ dijo él.

̶ ¡¿Quién es?!

̶ Soy yo Mai.

Sentí un gran alivio al darme cuenta de que era el Sr. Davis, pero un terrible pánico al notar los expedientes en sus manos.

̶ Tenemos que hablar ̶ me dijo.

̶ Sr. Davis, yo… ¿cómo los encontró?

̶ Debajo del colchón no es precisamente el mejor lugar para ocultar algo.

̶ ¿Pero cómo?

̶ La Srita. Humphrey me habló hace unos minutos. Pensé que tal vez vendrías hacia acá así que vine a esperarte.

̶ ¿Dónde está Naru? ̶ pregunté todavía un poco asustada.

̶ En la conferencia. ¿Gustas sentarte?

Señaló hacia el espacio junto a él. Dudé un poco, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba en condición de negarme.

̶ ¿Hace cuánto que investigas sobre mi hijo?

̶ No mucho. Desde que encontré los expedientes en el sótano.

̶ ¿Y escuchaste las cintas?

Estaba demasiado apenada para admitirlo, así que solo asentí.

̶ Ya veo, entonces supongo que ya te lo imaginas.

̶ Sr. Davis, lo siento ̶ comencé a llorar ̶ realmente lo siento. Yo sé que no debí leerlos a escondidas. Es solo que hay tantas cosas que no sé y que nadie me quiere decir.

̶ Porque nunca preguntaste. Yo te hubiera contestado tus preguntas.

̶ ¡No es cierto! Usted y Luella nunca me lo habrían dicho, jamás habrían confesado lo que él ha hecho con tal de que no lo deje.

Suspiró. Me sentí mal de acusarlo, pero era incapaz de controlar mis emociones en ese momento.

̶ Tienes razón ̶ admitió ̶ lo siento Mai, pero es mi hijo. Debo cuidarlo más a él que a ti.

Sacó un pañuelo de su saco y me lo ofreció, pero el gesto de amabilidad solo me hizo llorar más.

̶ Está bien, solo por hoy, pregúntame todo lo que quieras. Prometo ser honesto.

Tardé un poco en controlar los espasmos, pero fui capaz de formular la pregunta que me estaba matando.

̶ ¿Fue Gene?

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ ¿Fue Gene a quien mató?

̶ ¡¿Gene?! ¡Por Dios Mai, claro que no! Noll nunca haría algo así.

̶ Entonces fue a sus padres.

Me miró sorprendido.

̶ ¿La Srita. Humphrey te lo dijo?

̶ Leí el artículo del periódico.

̶ Ah sí, olvidé que lo había dejado aquí ̶ mencionó observando sus carpetas ̶ debí destruir todo cuando me deshice de los diagnósticos.

̶ ¿Usted los destruyó? ̶ pregunté.

̶ El mismo día que mis hijos llegaron a esta casa hace dieciocho años ̶ suspiró otra vez ̶ sabía que alguien tarde o temprano los encontraría y no quería que fueran ellos.

̶ Ya veo… ¿Acaso Naru sabe, o recuerda lo que hizo?

̶ Lo sabe, aunque no sé si lo recuerde.

Calló unos segundos, parecía que su mente se debatía por algo.

̶ Mai, ¿puedo confiar en tu discreción? Sobretodo con Noll. No quiero que sepa sobre lo que voy a contarte.

̶ Sí.

̶ Primero que nada, espero que entiendas. Él en ese entonces era un niño y todavía no comprendía las consecuencias de sus actos.

̶ Eso lo sé ̶ murmuré.

̶ Sin embargo, Naru tenía suficientes razones para sentir furia hacia sus padres.

̶ ¿Furia hacia sus padres?

̶ Déjame explicarte. Cuando la Srita. Helen me habló sobre estos niños, que "hacían maravillas", lo primero que hice fue comprar un vuelo y conocerlos en persona. Debo admitir apenado que más que por su bienestar, me preocupaba conocer sus habilidades, telepatía, clarividencia y todo eso, ya sabes.

̶ Sí.

̶ Pero entonces noté la forma en la que Naru imitaba a Gene en toda clase de expresión. Sus dibujos, la forma de comer, de hablar… incluso una vez lo encontraron tratando de sonreír, así como lo escuchas, sonreír igual que su hermano. Estaban los dos sentados uno frente a otro y Gene le enseñaba a hacerlo.

̶ Suena a algo que Gene haría ̶ dije un poco conmovida.

̶ Como comprenderás, mi interés se tornó psicológico. Así que convencí a la directora del orfanato para que me dejase hacer una evaluación, y por supuesto, ésta terminó por convertirse en una investigación. Lo que más me intrigaba era la razón detrás de las personalidades tan polarizadas de los hermanos. Jun, así se llamaba Gene, era un niño alegre y con avanzadas habilidades sociales, mientras que Kazuo, Noll, apenas era capaz de decir unas palabras en privado y frecuentemente sufría ataques de ira que se manifestaban en _poltergeist_. Al inicio creí que era natural debido al impacto de haber pedido a sus padres, pero poco después me di cuenta de que su problema era mucho más grave.

Calló. Creí con temor que pararía la historia, pero para mí alivio, continuó.

̶ Mató al gato de la Srita. Helen, y al hámster que era mascota del orfanato. Nadie del personal estuvo seguro de ello hasta que lo descubrieron torturando a un ratón con unas tijeras en el baño. Y tú sabes qué significan esas señales en un niño. Además de que parecía no ser capaz de formar ningún vínculo con otra persona que no fuera su hermano.

̶ Ya veo.

Volvió a quebrarse mi voz. No podía aceptar que fuera verdad lo que había dicho la Srita. Humphrey sobre Naru.

̶ Me tomó varias semanas pero logré contactar a los vecinos y otras personas que habían conocido a la familia Aoyama. De esa manera confirmé mis sospechas, Kazuo había sufrido de abuso.

̶ ¡¿Abuso?!

̶ Desatención principalmente. Según los empleados de la pareja, los Aoyama se mostraban públicamente con un solo hijo, Gene, y rara vez admitían que tenía un gemelo, al cual dejaban en casa debido a que eran incapaces de controlarlo.

̶ ¡¿Lo dejaban solo en casa?!

̶ Bueno, solo no, ya que era muy pequeño, pero según una de las varias niñeras que tuvo, el bebé estaba "endemoniado", hacía que las cosas se movieran y se escucharan ruidos por la casa. Ella incluso creía que él había sido el culpable de que le cayera un librero encima, y en cierta forma le creo.

̶ Pero un bebé no es capaz de hacer algo así ̶ dije incrédula.

̶ Yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que vi su peor _poltergeist_ a los cinco años. Fue el momento más aterrador de mi vida. Supongo que Noll es una de esas maravillosas excepciones de la naturaleza.

̶ Habla de él como si fuera un espécimen.

̶ Lo es, pero también es mi hijo… Como sea, después de una investigación exhaustiva dí con los datos de su última niñera… ¿cómo se llamaba?

̶ Laura Díaz, la mujer que los salvó en el accidente ̶ agregué.

̶ Ah sí, ella. Era bastante tenebrosa al parecer; había cumplido sentencia en prisión por asalto a mano armada, y el estado le había quitado a sus hijos por acusaciones de maltrato físico.

̶ No puede ser.

̶ Y también al momento de ingresar al orfanato, los registros indican que Noll tenía moretones y laceraciones que no necesariamente habían sido causados por ser arrojado al pasto en el accidente.

̶ ¿Quiere decir que esta mujer lo golpeaba?

̶ Es probable. Como comprenderás, todo eso agregó a la furia del niño, quien no fue capaz de controlarla y desembocó en una tragedia.

̶ Sí, lo entiendo ̶ confirmé sollozando un poco sobre el pañuelo ̶ muchas gracias Sr. Davis, esto me ha ayudado mucho.

Miré su rostro y lo encontré extrañamente descompuesto. Sus ojos vidriosos me atraparon y luego voltearon hacia el suelo.

̶ Yo sé lo difícil que es Noll ̶ susurró ̶ cuando nos convertimos en padres, Luella y yo, soñamos con todo el abanico de posibilidades que abriríamos para nuestros hijos. Con Gene pensábamos que sería un médico, un cantante famoso, o un político incluso, era el mejor manipulador.

Sonrió ligeramente.

̶ Para Noll nuestras ambiciones eran más espirituales. Sabíamos que se convertiría en un académico, de eso no había duda, pero lo que realmente queríamos era amarlo y enseñarle a amar. Que cuando creciera, pudiera encontrar una chica y casarse, tener hijos… Probamos con muchas técnicas y nos asesoramos con los mejores en el campo, pero lo máximo que logramos fue convertirlo en un ciudadano funcional. Le fallamos.

̶ ¡No es verdad! ̶ exclamé ̶ Ustedes hicieron lo que nadie había hecho por él, se convirtieron en su familia y le dieron un hogar. Puede que crea que no sirvió de mucho pero si hay algo que sé es que él no habría sobrevivido de no haber tenido su apoyo y amor incondicional.

̶ Y sin embargo terminamos haciendo lo mismo que sus padres con él.

̶ ¿A qué se refiere?

̶ Al no poder controlarlo lo delegamos a alguien más, a Lin.

Callé. No había argumento que pudiera disfrazar esa verdad.

̶ Mai, hay algo que debo advertirte y es que quiero que pienses muy bien antes de vuelvas en serio con él. Noll podrá aparentar ser fuerte, pero por dentro es muy frágil y lo sabe, así que desconfiará de todos, incluso de ti. No será nada sencillo derribar esa barrera; puede tomarte años o incluso que nunca lo logres. Después de todo, la única persona que a su juicio lo ha amado incondicionalmente, fue Gene; y tú nunca serás capaz de competir con él ni reemplazarlo.

Eso fue cruel, pero sincero. No volví a llorar, mas sí sentí mi corazón apretarse más en mi pecho. El Sr. Davis tenía razón, Gene había sido el único en la vida de Naru que no lo había defraudado en lo absoluto, y eso a su vez explicaba mucho sobre su comportamiento.

En ese momento comprendí la razón de tantas peleas que habíamos sufrido por la idea estúpida de que yo prefería a Gene sobre Naru. En todas esas ocasiones él me había hecho sentir mal acusándome de utilizarlo como un reemplazo, cuando todo ese tiempo el reemplazo fui yo. Lin ya me lo había dicho, que me parecía a Gene en mi personalidad y que eso reconfortaba a Naru. ¡¿Cómo es que no lo había visto entonces?! Naru había estado utilizándome.

Pero eso no me hacía menos enamorada de él.

̶ ¡Mai! ¡Mai! ̶ escuché su voz desde las escaleras.

̶ ¡Tranquilízate hijo, no creo que haya llegado! ̶ le decía Luella.

̶ Sí, Naru, deberías calmarte ̶ agregó Yasu.

̶ Será mejor que salgas ̶ me dijo el Sr. Davis.

̶ Sí.

Por alguna razón tenía miedo de hacerlo. Caminé hasta al barandal y encontré a Naru parado en la base de las escaleras.

̶ ¡¿Qué es esa estupidez de que te vas a Nueva York?!

* * *

Este capítulo salió corto pero pronto. Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier sugerencia o idea aquí estoy :) .

Y hablando de sugerencias, ya varias personas han notado que el caso de Bruno se ha vuelto un poco confuso, por lo que en unos caps espero aclarar varios puntos. Por favor tengan paciencia.

Y en cuanto a Naru y Mai... bueno, ya se imaginarán el drama del siguiente capítulo.

Otra vez muchas gracias y feliz 2017.


	9. 9 Mai

Disclaimer, los personajes de Ghost Hunt pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

MAI

̶ ¡¿Qué es esa estupidez de que te vas a Nueva York?!

La ausencia de luz me impide ver más allá de su sombra, y sin embargo visualizo perfectamente la expresión que debe tener su rostro en este momento.

̶ Naru…

̶ Responde.

̶ Hijo, por favor cálmate ̶ insiste Luella.

Martin sale de la recámara detrás de Mai, y los demás también han entrado a la casa. Con toda esta audiencia será imposible que obtenga una respuesta.

̶ Vamos a tu cuarto ̶ ordeno.

̶ Naru…

̶ Vamos.

No sé qué clase de delirio imbécil hace que todos nos sigan por el pasillo hasta la puerta, la cual cierro frente a ellos en cuanto Mai y yo hemos ingresado en la habitación.

̶ De acuerdo… estoy esperando ̶ indico a Mai, cruzado de brazos.

̶ ¿Cómo te enteraste?

̶ Robert.

̶ Oh… iba a decirte esta tarde pero…

̶ ¿Esta tarde?... No soy idiota Mai, sé que esto lo debes de haber planeado desde hace meses.

No dice nada, ya que he dado con la verdad. Dejo transcurrir un minuto y aún permanece callada, así que tendré que ser yo quien continúe conversación.

̶ Esperaba…

Intento reprocharle su actitud más que infantil al ocultármelo. Sé muy bien por qué lo hizo y su razonamiento absurdo de hacerme pagar por lo que sucedió con Yuna. Pero al no encontrar la expresión adecuada, decido tomar otro acercamiento. Después de todo yo también tengo algo por revelar.

̶ Esperaba que fueras más profesional ̶ le digo.

̶ ¿Qué? ̶ responde Mai.

̶ Si querías aplicar para otro trabajo debiste habérmelo notificado para darme el tiempo de buscar un reemplazo.

Todavía no puedo verla correctamente entre la oscuridad, y sin embargo noto su figura cambiar de posición y dirigirse hacia mí.

̶ ¿Profesional? ¡¿Qué demonios tiene todo esto de "profesional"?!

̶ Habrías afectado a SPR.

̶ ¿SPR? ¿Es en serio?

̶ Por supuesto.

̶ No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que digas esto.

Tal vez tenga razón y me he sobrepasado con mis comentarios, sin embargo estoy demasiado furioso para detenerme ahora.

̶ Como sea, ya no importa. Incluso es conveniente que tengas una oferta, ya que cerraré la oficina una vez que regrese a Japón.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ Cerraré la oficina una vez que regrese a…

̶ ¡No puedes hacer eso!

̶ Debo hacerlo, a menos de que conozcas alguna fórmula mágica para obtener fondos.

̶ ¡¿Fondos?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

̶ Sabes de qué estoy hablando. ¿Acaso no te burlabas con los demás de mi compromiso con Yuna por eso?

̶ Sí, pero… quiero decir… no sabía que… ¡¿Qué pasará con Yasu?!

̶ Creo que a él le irá bien donde sea, sin importar el empleo.

̶ ¿Pero cómo es posible? SPR no puede cerrar… ¿Hace cuánto que tomaste esta decisión?

̶ Hace tres días.

̶ ¡¿Tres días?! Pero eso fue cuando…

Ha caído en cuenta de que eso fue justo en el momento en que volvimos a dormir juntos. Sin duda lo tomará mal.

̶ ¡Tu…! Pero si tú me dijiste que…

̶ Supongo que ya no importa ahora que tienes un nuevo trabajo ̶ digo sonando más melodramático de lo que pretendo, lo cual tiene como efecto que Mai comience a llorar.

̶ ¡Maldito narcisista, idiota!

Intenta golpearme, pero apenas logra dar con mi sombra. Así que me alejo y espero a que se tranquilice.

̶ ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! ̶ me pregunta ̶ ¡Sabías que te ibas a ir y aun así me buscaste! ¡¿Qué clase de insensible idiota eres?!

̶ Yo podría decirte lo mismo ̶ le respondo.

Eso suena aún más melodramático, y por supuesto hace que Mai continúe llorando, es desagradable pero todavía no la perdono por pretender hacerme quedar en ridículo. Después de seis años uno pensaría que me conoce mejor que eso.

Pasan unos segundos y tanto mi cabeza como sus sollozos se han enfriado. Entonces dejo entrar en mí un atisbo de remordimiento por haber permitido a esta pelea crecer tanto y espero el momento oportuno para buscar a Mai entre la oscuridad y tomar su brazo.

̶ A este punto ya deberías saber que no cerraría la oficina sin tener una opción para ti ̶ le digo acercándome y dando una exhalación ̶ le he dado varias vueltas al asunto y creo que lo mejor será que vengas a Cambridge y vivas conmigo.

Me mira sorprendida, sin duda esperaba una peor represalia de mi parte, sin embargo no veo el caso a seguir con esta estúpida pelea. Conozco a Mai lo suficiente para saber que ella en realidad nunca aceptaría aquel trabajo en América, pero sí usaría una treta tan ridícula como esa para darme una lección.

Sujetando su mentón, me inclino para besarla, ese gesto suele ser la solución para que pare de llorar. Pero ella rechaza mi mano y se aleja de mí.

̶ Espera ̶ me dice.

̶ ¿Qué sucede?

̶ No lo sé.

̶ ¿Qué no sabes?

̶ No lo sé Naru, yo… necesito pensarlo.

̶ …

No sé qué quiere decir con eso. La discusión ya se acabó, le revelé que no pensaba dejarla y la he perdonado por haberme ocultado lo de Nueva York.

̶ ¿Qué necesitas pensar? ̶ pregunto con la garganta seca y la incómoda sensación de que no me agradará su respuesta.

̶ No lo sé Naru, son muchas cosas.

̶ ¿Qué cosas?

̶ ¡No lo sé, solo déjame pensarlo!

Trata de dirigirse a la puerta, pero bloqueo su salida e insisto en que responda.

̶ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

̶ ¡Déjame salir!

No respondo pero tampoco la libero. Entonces ella comienza a desesperarse e inútilmente trata de forcejear conmigo. No es normal que actúe de esta manera y pocas veces la he visto tan asustada.

̶ Estás huyendo ̶ digo comprendiendo la presente situación.

̶ ¡Sí! ¡Necesito salir de aquí y alejarme de esto!

̶ ¿Esto?

̶ ¡Esto! ¡Esta cosa retorcida que hay entre nosotros!... ¡Por dios Naru, ¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Necesito respirar! ¡No puedo pensar aquí!

̶ Quieres decir conmigo ̶ aclaro, entendiendo que por "retorcida" se refiere a la forma en la que he abordado toda esta situación.

̶ No, no se trata de eso.

̶ ¿Por qué no mejor actúas claramente y me dices cuál es el problema conmigo? ̶ insisto.

̶ No es eso a lo que me refiero.

̶ Por supuesto que sí.

̶ Naru, ya hemos tenido esta conversación y ambos sabemos cómo terminó aquella vez.

̶ ¡Es por eso que ahora me dirás la verdad!

Se ha librado de mis brazos, pero ya no pretende escapar. Aún en la oscuridad puedo ver sus ojos llorosos dirigirse hacia mí y por fin decididos a expresarse con sinceridad.

̶ Esta bien. ¿Quieres saberlo?... ¡Es por cosas como estas! ¡Siempre, todo tiene que ser lo que tú dices! ¡No hay manera de negociar contigo! ¡Si peleamos por algo debo darte la razón o de lo contrario seré invitada a "salir cuando yo lo desee" y dejar nuestra relación! ¡Para ti todo es sí o no, nunca puedo discutir contigo sobre las cosas importantes!

Es verdad que no suelo ser flexible en mis decisiones, sin embargo no recuerdo algún momento específico en el que le haya negado a Mai algo que ella quisiera con el argumento de que "pudiera salir cuando quiera".

̶ ¿Cómo qué? ̶ pregunto sabiendo que exagera.

̶ ¡Como ahora por ejemplo! ¡Debo mudarme a Cambridge o si no terminamos! ¡¿No es lo que tratas de decirme?!

̶ Eso es solo lógico si la oficina cierra.

̶ ¡Sí, pero ¿no has pensado lo que eso significará para mí?! ¡¿Dejar mi país, a mis amigos?!

̶ Lo cual es ridículo si consideras que estabas a punto de hacer lo mismo.

̶ ¡Pero es diferente, tú solo me lo dices y esperas que acepte como si no tuviera otra opción!

̶ ¿Entonces esperabas tomar el trabajo en Nueva York? ̶ le pregunto cuando sé que no es así.

Mai también es consciente de ello y calla unos segundos.

̶ Está bien… ¿Sabes en qué otro momento te comportaste así? Cuando llenaste mis formatos para la universidad y elegiste a cuáles iba a aplicar.

Debe estar desesperada si cree que probará su punto con un ejemplo tan débil.

̶ Tú misma dijiste que necesitarías de mi apoyo para encontrar la mejor oferta académica que fuese acorde a una carrera profesional en lo paranormal.

̶ ¿Y no recuerdas cuando te dije que tal vez me gustaría probar la medicina?

̶ Sí, y estuviste de acuerdo conmigo en que no era la mejor opción.

̶ ¡Porque prácticamente me dijiste que para ser tu novia debía ser _ghost hunter_!

¡¿Esa fue su interpretación de lo que le dije aquella vez?!

̶ ¿Y tú aceptaste solo porque tu novio de lo ordenaba? ̶ pregunté con incredulidad.

̶ ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero así me sentía!... Tú siempre te adelantabas a todas las decisiones, como aquella vez que asumiste que era momento de vivir juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

̶ Por supuesto que sí, ¿pero qué caso tenía retrasarlo si ya lo habíamos acordado?

̶ ¡¿Y cómo íbamos a hacerlo si nuestra relación pendía de un hilo cada vez que peleábamos?! ¡¿Cómo íbamos a compartir una vida cuando ni siquiera lográbamos resolver si tendríamos hijos?!... Tienes un serio problema de inseguridad, y lo peor es que lo sabes. Quieres controlarme en todas mis decisiones, mi universidad, mi carrera, mis amigos… ¡si, eso también! ¡No podía tener un solo amigo fuera de SPR o de lo contrario te volvías loco de los celos!... Pero lo que realmente me desesperaba era que no podía hablar sobre todo eso, porque si lo hacía entonces te escondías en tu caparazón y me dirías que estaba invitada a dejarte si algo no me agradaba. ¡¿Qué clase de seguridad es esa?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que me sienta amada si actúas como si yo pudiera desaparecer y a ti te vendría igual?!

̶ …

Veo su punto. Yo mismo lo he meditado en diferentes momentos. ¿Qué clase de seguridad puedo darle a Mai? ¿Por qué dedicaría ella tal cantidad de energía y tiempo a una relación que eventualmente fracasará? ¿Cuál es la recompensa detrás? ¿Qué es lo que busco obtener de mí y yo de ella?

̶ Y luego hiciste lo de Yuna.

Esa frase hace que sienta un ligero vuelvo en el estómago. Después de dos años, ha llegado el momento de que me reclame por ello.

̶ ¿A qué te refieres? ̶ digo sabiendo que sueno estúpido.

̶ Por favor Naru, es evidente por qué lo hiciste. Tú nunca te involucras con los clientes y casualmente lo hiciste una semana después de que rompimos. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?... Pero esa era tu intención ¿no es así?

̶ …

Mi primer instinto es no admitirlo, ya que ello implica que me importaba lo suficiente para hacer algo tan estúpido como eso. Sin embargo creo que no es el tiempo de ser inmaduro al respecto.

̶ Sí, lo hice por cobrarme que me hayas cortado… Supongo que eso te hace sentir bien ¿no es así?

̶ De hecho me hace sentir peor.

Continúa llorando, y me he quedado sin estrategias o movimientos para hacerla parar, así que solo la observo con lamentable impotencia mientras que ella recupera su respiración y vuelve a hablar.

̶ Yo quiero una pareja, he vivido sola tantos años… Quiero estar con alguien que me quiera, saber que esa persona me necesita y que estará conmigo sin importar nada… Quiero casarme, envejecer y tener hijos… Quiero una familia, y debo dejar de pretender que SPR es la mía.

Ha dictado sus términos, lo cuales siempre he intuido pero hasta ahora me había negado a reconocer. Ya antes me he decidido a asegurarle mis sentimientos, pero ahora ella me pide que me convierta en un hombre que sé que nunca podré ser.

̶ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ̶ intento decirle, pero me ahogo entre las palabras e intento esconder mi desconcierto. No hay manera en que pueda acercarme a ella, en este momento se ve distante e incapaz de aceptarme. Entonces, ¿cómo le aseguro que mi intención no es negativa? Que estoy dispuesto a aceptar sus reproches con tal que ella me diga qué otra cosa puedo ser; porque en ese hombre que espera nunca me convertiré y no sé qué más puedo darle.

Aunque sea solo su silueta, veo a Mai encovarse y mis pies responden para dar un paso hacia a ella. Entonces un intenso rayo nos ciega, seguido del trueno. Por alguna razón el relámpago hace que se restablezca la luz y me permite ver a Mai por primera vez en el día. Su ropa está empapada y le sangra una rodilla. Su aspecto vulnerable me hace querer abrazarla y reconfortarla, pero una vez más soy traicionado por mi cuerpo y me quedo helado, apartando la mirada hacia el suelo y luego a la cama… donde hay una carpeta con mi… con ese nombre.

"Aoyama Kazuo"

̶ ¿Qué es eso? ̶ pregunto.

̶ ¿Qué cosa? ̶ responde Mai ̶ No, ¡espera Naru, no leas eso!

Pero ya lo estoy haciendo. Dentro hay todo un expediente sobre mí y mi hermano. Contiene dibujos, fotografías, registros, un sobre con cintas y… un recorte de periódico.

̶ Naru, puedo explicarlo, yo…

¡No puede ser, se suponía que ya no debía existir evidencia de lo sucedido! ¡Estos expedientes deberían haberse quemado hace años! ¡¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta Mai?! ¡¿Acaso Martin se los dio?!

̶ Naru…

̶ Así que ya lo sabes.

̶ Sí, pero, escucha yo solo quería saber sobre…

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Sobre mí y Gene?

Siento como mi ira emerge y hago poco por contenerla. Todo lo que ella ha dicho hasta ahora ha sido una farsa, una forma de esconder el hecho de que sabe lo que soy y lo que hice.

̶ Ahora lo entiendo. Así que es por esto que piensas de esta manera.

̶ ¿Qué? ̶ me dice como una idiota ̶ ¡Claro que no!

̶ ¿Qué pensaste cuando te enteraste entonces?

̶ Solo que… eras un niño.

̶ Ajá, y que por eso soy un desgraciado ¿no es así?

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

̶ O te dio miedo saber lo que puedo hacer. ¡Después de todo yo los maté!

El aire se ha tornado frío y puedo ver las ventanas vibrar. Debo controlarme o las haré estallar.

̶ ¡No, escucha Naru! Yo solo quería encontrar la manera de hacer cruzar a Gene, no pretendía llegar tan lejos.

̶ Pero ahora que lo hiciste te diste cuenta de que llegaste demasiado lejos ¿no es verdad? No te culpo, ¿quién quisiera estar con un asesino?

̶ ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Yo solo quiero ayudar!

̶ Bien, pues ya hiciste suficiente.

Me dirijo a la puerta pero ahora es ella quien me bloquea el acceso.

̶ ¡Espera Naru! ¡Debemos hablar de esto! ¡Sé que no habrá otro momento y tengo que decírtelo!

̶ ¿Decirme qué?

̶ ¡Debemos hacer todo por ayudar a cruzar a Gene! ¡No puedes darte por vencido, es tu hermano! ¡Y allá en el limbo corre un grave peligro, lo he visto! ¡Es presa fácil de cualquier espíritu!

̶ ¿Lo has visto?

̶ ¡El día que viajamos lo contacté y casi fuimos devorados por un demonio!... ¡Por favor, déjame ayudarte, sé que juntos podremos encontrar la manera de hacerlo!

Hago una exhalación y giro una vez más hacia la puerta. Esta es una conversación absurda.

̶ ¿Quieres que Gene cruce? ̶ digo teniendo que forzar el aire desde el nudo en mi estómago.

̶ Por supuesto. Naru, sé que lo quieres y que para ti es muy difícil aceptar perderlo dos veces. Pero es tu hermano y a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios por los que más amamos.

̶ Ya veo ̶ respondo sin ocultar la amargura mientras que abro la puerta ̶ Consideraré tu consejo.

̶ Naru…

Salgo y para mi sorpresa nadie ha estado espiando. Mejor, así es más fácil para mí bajar las escaleras y tomar mi abrigo.

̶ Naru, espera.

La voz de Mai detrás de mí solo hace que me apresure.

̶ ¡Naru, no puedes salir con esta lluvia!

̶ No puedo estar aquí tampoco.

̶ Por favor, no quiero que te vayas y quedemos así.

̶ ¿Así cómo? Si todo ha sido muy claro. Tú quieres estar con alguien muy diferente a mí, y yo no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por mi hermano, así que. Como sea que lo interpretes, no podemos permanecer juntos.

Entro a la tormenta y no me molesto en cerrar la puerta. Sé que es una invitación para ella de seguirme, pero como espero, no lo hace. Es su confirmación de que he acertado con mis palabras y ya no habrá nada que pueda enmendar nuestra relación. El secreto de mi familia fue lo que acabó por romper ese delgado lazo.

Continúo caminando sin rumbo aparente mientras que observo las gotas en el suelo y hago lo posible por proteger el celular en mi bolsillo del agua que ha comenzado a entrar en mi abrigo. Es inútil y al cabo de unos minutos termina empapado, así que trato de apagarlo pero la humedad ha interferido con los circuitos y la pantalla ha enloquecido. Tres o cuatro veces presiono el botón hasta que el móvil resbala de mis manos y cae al suelo, desprendiéndose la batería. Exasperado, tomo el resto del cuerpo y lo arrojo al lago que está frente a mí. ¿En qué momento llegué a esta parte de la ciudad?

Recuerdo la última vez que llegué hasta acá. Acababa de tener la visión sobre Yoko, la chica que fue asesinada por Bruno, y ahora estoy a nada de atrapar a su cómplice. ¡Pero ni siquiera eso me hace dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de suceder! He terminado con Mai, le he comunicado mi decisión de cerrar SPR y ella me ha pedido que deje ir a Gene. ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar todo eso? ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora si ya lo he perdido?

Camino a la orilla y veo que las aguas se han acelerado por la tormenta. No sería difícil, dejarse llevar por la corriente y esperar la muerte. Así Gene sería libre.

Doy un paso más y añoro la levedad con la que contemplé el mismo destino hace unos días, cuando estaba en el techo de aquél edificio. En ese entonces nada tenía importancia, todo era humo que se evaporaba de mi cabeza. Pero ahora trato de regresar a esa misma ligereza y encuentro a mis entrañas haciéndose más pesadas. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo aquello que se ha ido y sentir lástima de mí mismo. Me odio por mi autocompasión y el dolor en mi pecho.

Será mejor que lo haga de una vez antes de que me traicione el miedo, y la mano que de pronto toca mi hombro seguida por la voz que dice.

̶ Naru...

* * *

¡Perdón! Mis más sinceras disculpas por tardarme tanto, y es que me mudé y ando vuelta loca con tantas cosas que hay que hacer. Pero prometo que el siguiente no tomará tanto.

Muchas gracias por leer, la verdad le falta una pulida al capítulo, pero creo que es mejor que lo publique de una vez. Buenas noches.


End file.
